Creciendo como un Black
by Alfy-Malfoy
Summary: Traducción de "Growing Up Black" de Elvendork Nigellus. ¿Qué pasaría si Harry fuese llevado a vivir con un tío y tía diferente a los Dursley? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Creciendo como un Black**

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter no me pertenece ni esta historia, Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y la historia a **Elvendork Nigellus**

**Traducción al castellano**, autorizada por el autor, del original en ingles Growing Up Black

Autor: **Elvendork Nigellus**

_Resumen: ¿Qué pasaría si Harry fuese llevado a vivir con un tío y tía diferente a los Dursley?__AU._

_**Nota del Traductor:**__ Esta historia me gusta mucho, aun no esta terminada por el autor, es mi primera traducción, espero la que la disfruten_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

Marius Black estaciono su Aston Martin directamente en frente del número cuatro, Privet Drive. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

"Por Dios, Marius" su esposa le reprendió. "Si no querías venir esta noche, ¿Por qué demonios aceptó la invitación de los Muggles?"

"Bentley dice que Dursley tiene talento", respondió Marius. "Piensa que deberíamos darle la cuenta a Grunnings".

Clytemnestra Black resoplo con altanería y Marius se rio entre dientes. Ambos podrían ser squibs - una vergüenza para sus familias - pero su esposa nunca había perdido su orgullo de sangre pura.

"No veo por qué debemos molestarnos en reunirnos con él" - dijo ella- "¿Por qué no enviar a Bentley?"

Mario suspiró otra vez. Su esposa se negaba a comprender el funcionamiento de estas cosas.

"Los Dursley nos invitaron, querida"- contestó uniformemente. "¿Me harías insultar al Muggle?"

Su esposa sonrió maliciosamente." ¿En verdad deseas saber qué preferiría hacer a ese Muggle? Realmente, para esa escoria de Muggle corriente que pretende invitar a Marius Black a cenar…es alucinante"

Fue suficiente. Marius volvió a su esposa con un destello feroz en sus ojos.

"Muy Bien" – espeto Marius- "¿Por qué no hacemos una visita a Malfoy Manor, entonces? Estoy seguro que Abraxas estará encantado de ver a su querida hermana squib"

Clytemnestra se puso pálida, pero no dijo nada más mientras recogía su piel de visón colocándola alrededor de sus hombros y salía del coche. El corazón de Marius se hundió. Él se preocupaba por su esposa profundamente, y le lastimaba el causarle dolor, pero de vez en cuando ella necesitaba que le recordaran exactamente donde estaban. Ella tendía a olvidar por qué en primer lugar es que tenían que aguantar a todos estos miserables Muggles.

Marius se bajo del coche y ofreció su brazo a su esposa, ella se negó a tomarlo, pero se puso en marcha hacia la puerta de los Dursley. Él la siguió y golpeó con elegancia la puerta tres veces con su bastón de mango de plata. Dursley abrió la puerta.

"Buenas tardes, señor y señora Black!" exclamó. "Es un honor para nosotros tenerles en nuestro humilde hogar. Permítanme presentar mi encantadora esposa, Petunia y nuestro hijo, Dudley"

Marius se obligó a sonreír, mientras llevaba la mano de la mujer con cara de caballo a sus labios y le alborotaba el cabello al hijo que parecía una ballena.

"Encantado", Marius dijo con sequedad. "Usted Tiene una buena familia, señor Dursley".

Clitemnestra se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente a su lado. Marius le ignoró.

"¿Me permiten tomar sus abrigos, señor y señora Black?" preguntó el chico gordo. Marius podía oír el aburrimiento en su tono y se preguntaba cuánto le pagaban al mocoso para que actuara apropiadamente esa noche. Se quito su abrigo y sombrero y los coloco en los brazos extendidos del muchacho.

"Gracias, hijo" dijo, y luego se volvió y miro a su esposa hasta que ella se quito su piel de visón y lo dejo caer sobre el niño con descuido, como si se tratara de un elfo domestico.

"Desea pasar al salón, Sra. Black?" la mujer le preguntó a Clytemnestra, quien estaba visiblemente suprimir un gran numero de comentarios sarcásticos.

"Gracias, señora Dursley," contesto ella arrastrando las palabras.

"Oh, por favor, Llámame Petunia" la mujer respondió.

Marius sofocó una sonrisa entre dientes. Clitemnestra miró a la mujer como si tratara de un poco de estiércol que había aparecido en la punta de su zapato.

"Prefiero señora Dursley" dijo fríamente.

Dursley se hecho a reír nerviosamente y comenzó a saludar a todos en el salón.

"¿Qué le gustaría beber?" preguntó.

Antes de que pudieran dejar el pasillo, Marius escuchó un estornudo fuerte. Se dio la vuelta, le parecía que venía desde el armario bajo las escaleras. Entonces escuchó una voz pequeña reprendiéndose a sí mismo en un susurro duro. Si Marius no hubiera estado tan sorprendido, se habría reído. Sonaba como un elfo domestico. Pero ¿cómo podría existir un elfo domestico en esa casa Muggle? Decidió investigar.

"Si me discúlpeme, señor y señora Dursley" dijo entrando brevemente en el salón. "Estaba preguntando de dónde me podría refrescar".

"¡Oh!" exclamó el Señor Dursley, como si estuviese sorprendido que un hombre tan importante como el Señor Black, necesitara hacer sus necesidades de vez en cuando. "En el pasillo, frente el armario bajo las escaleras"

"Excelente" respondió Marius con una sonrisa irónica. "Volveré en breve."

El altanero squib se deslizó silenciosamente hacia el armario y tocó a la puerta. Nadie respondió.

"Es inútil ocultarte, sé que estas ahí" susurró "Te he oído".

Escucho un grito silencioso

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Marius presiono.

"Harry" murmuro una vos pequeña.

La cara de Marius palideció, era un niño encerrado en el armario. ¿Qué creía ese zoquete muggle, a que estaba jugando?

"¿Eres hijo de Dursley?" demando Marius

"No, señor," susurró la voz tímida. "Yo soy Harry Potter. Por favor no diga a tío Vernon y tía Petunia que me escucho, me metería en serios problemas"

Los ojos de Marius se ampliaron. ¿Harry Potter? _él_ ¿Harry Potter? Se levanto hecho una furia.

"DURSLEY" rugió. "TRAE TU INSERVIBLE CUERPO PARA ACA!"

El hombre grande llegó furioso. Tenía la cara morada. Era evidente que Marius había cruzado algún tipo de línea.

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" Dursley exigido. "Usted no puede tan solo llegar a mi casa, insultarme, y ordenarme que hacer."

"Usted tiene a un niño encerrado en su armario", dijo Marius simplemente. "Él dice que su nombre es Harry Potter. "

Clytemnestra soltó un pequeño jadeo.

"Es nuestro sobrino" dijo Dursley sin problemas. "Él está muy perturbado, es peligroso, de verdad."

"Y ¿es por eso que usted lo mantiene encerrado en un armario?" Marius le preguntó incrédulo. "Déjelo salir, deseo hablar con él"

Dursley empezó a fanfarronear nuevamente. "¿Qué derecho tiene usted…?"

"Dejarlo fuera," Marius repite tranquilamente. "O voy a tener la certeza de plantear este tema en nuestra cena con el primer ministro el próximo jueves".

Dursley calló rápidamente. Sacó su llavero y jugueteo con las llaves hasta que encontró la que abría el armario. Abrió la puerta, pero el niño no salió. Marius se arrodilló en la apertura y miró al muchacho de cerca. Sus ojos se estrecharon. No cabe duda de que se trataba de su sobrino-nieto, no había duda que era exactamente como el hijo de Dorea. Si alguien podía ver eso era él, Marius. Después de todo, sus hermanas eran los únicos miembros de la familia además de su tío Phineas que se habían molestado a mantener una relación con él después de su exilio involuntario. Los ojos de Marius se dispararon hacia la frente del chico y allí estaba tan claro como el día, la cicatriz infame. Mario se puso de pie y miró a Dursley.

"Tu asqueroso Muggle" gruño "¿Te atreves a mantener encerrado en un armario a Harry Potter?"

"Es un monstruo", balbuceaba Dursley. "Es peligroso".

"¿Es realmente él?" Clitemnestra pregunto a su marido en vos baja, Marius asintió a su esposa, quien luego procedió a bofetear a Dursley en su rostro rechoncho. "Ese muchacho no es monstruo", ella espeto. "Ese puede ser muy bien el próximo mago mas poderoso que el mundo ha conocido jamás!"

La señora Dursley se quedo con la boca abierta "ustedes forman parte de su gente, ¿no?"

Marius volvo su mirada de enojo en la horrible mujer "Dejare todas tonterías para otro momento. A partir de este momento, el señor Potter vendrá a vivir conmigo."

"Un momento" comenzó a protestar Dursley, pero calló cuando Clytemnestra le pegó una bofetada nuevamente.

Marius se arrodilló nuevamente en la puerta de la alacena, "Harry" dijo con dulzura, tendiéndole su mano. "¿Te gustaría salir de este horrible lugar? Puedes venir directo conmigo, ya sabes. Soy tío de tu padre" se rio en voz baja "te miras igual que él".

Harry dudó por un momento, pero luego tomó de la mano del anciano y salió del armario.

"Oh, ese pobre muchacho" se quejo Clitemnestra y corrió a su lado. Ella envolvió a Harry en un abrazo cariñoso, pero con una distancia respetable. "Ni siquiera tiene ropa adecuada, Marius'.

"Vamos a arreglar eso", dijo firmemente Marius. "lleva a Harry al coche, querida"

Clitemnestra tomó de la mano de Harry y lo llevó fuera. Dursley no hizo ninguna protesta.

"Tengo que hace contigo, Muggle," escupido Marius. "Usted no le dice a nadie lo que paso esta noche y yo no informo a las autoridades sobre su abuso a menores". Hizo una pausa considerado entonces sonrió maliciosamente "O bien convertiré a todos en huevos de rana".

La señora Dursley se desmayó en eso. Marius aprovechó la oportunidad para recoger sus abrigos y escabullirse a la puerta, una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su hermoso rostro. Después de todo, los Dursley no sabían que era una Squib.

Esa noche fue la mejor que Harry había experimentado hasta entonces. Primero, su sueño había hecho realidad. Realmente tenía un tío Rico, y que el tío por fin llegó a rescatarlo de los Dursley. Luego consiguió montar en un magnífico coche junto a su nueva tía Clitemnestra, mientras que tío Marius explicaron un poco sobre cómo estaban relacionados con Harry. Se dirigieron a una magnifica casa de campo. Cuando llegaron allí, su tía le introdujo en la casa, donde una doncella llamada a Dawson le había dado un baño de burbujas maravillosamente caliente antes de vestirlo en Pijamas de seda que casi encajaban, estaban un poco gastados, pero eran mucho mejores que cualquier cosa que Harry hubiera usado antes.

"Estos pertenecían al amo Castor", Dawson explicó mientras ayudaba a Harry a vestirse. Harry no sabía quién era, pero estaba agradecido de que Castor fuera un poco más cercano a su tamaño que Dudley. A continuación Dawson llevó a Harry a la cocina, donde el cocinero le sirvió una cena enorme junto con el tío Marius y tía Clitemnestra. No sólo le permitieron comer todo lo que quería, si no que también le dieron un helado de postre.

Pero lo mejor llegó cuando tía Clytemnestra llevó a Harry hasta una enorme habitación llena de hermosos muebles antiguos.

"Esta es tu habitación, Harry," dijo tía Clytemnestra.

Los ojos de Harry fueron abrieron, debía de haber algún error todo eso no podía ser para él pero Harry no hizo ninguna objeción como su nueva tía lo llevó hasta la cama de plumas con enorme dosel y un montón de almohadas mullidas y de hecho lo metió y le dio una caricia cautelosa cautelosamente la cabeza.

"Buenas noches, Harry" dijo su tía.

"Buenas noches, tía" susurro Harry y tía Clitemnestra abandonó el cuarto y apagó de las luces.

Tomó un tiempo muy largo para que Harry conciliara el sueño. Eso fue en parte porque no solía estar tan cálido, cómodo y bien alimentados. Pero principalmente fue porque estaba absolutamente seguro de que él estaba soñando, y no quería que terminara.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Creciendo como un Black**_

**Descargo de responsabilidad - **Harry Potter pertenece a j. k. Rowling, no a mí ni al autor de la historia. He traducido esta historia por puro placer, no de ningún interés pecuniario.

_**Resumen:**__ ¿Qué pasa si Harry había tomado de los Dursley para vivir con una tía diferente y tío? AU._

**Traducción al castellano**, autorizada por el autor, del original en ingles Growing Up Black

Autor: **Elvendork Nigellus**

**Notas del Autor: **gracias a todos mis lectores maravillosos y revisores. Ahora para la próxima entrega...

**Notas del Traductor: **Hola a todos, gracias a los que me han dejado review y a los que han agregado la historia a sus favoritos o a las alertas.

Un anónimo me dijo que esta historia ya estaba siendo traducida y no lo niego, pero el autor me dijo que le habían llegado quejas de mala traducción y no sé que otros problemas así que me dio su autorización para traducirlo

**Noemi Cullen:** Continuare la traducción, espero poder actualizar dos o tres veces por semana dependiendo de cómo este con la uni y de que tan largo sean los capítulos, gracias por suscribirte

Capítulo 2

Al día siguiente después del almuerzo, el tío Marius y tía Clitemnestra llevaron a Harry en su coche rumbo a Londres. En el camino, tío Marius explicó a Harry sobre la magia, como es que él era un mago que venía de una larga línea de nobles magos y cómo un malvado mago había asesinado a sus padres cuando era un bebé y como no pudo matarlo a él cuando era un bebe. Harry escuchó la explicación de su tío con atención dejándolo boquiabierto. Los Dursley le habían dicho que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche porque su padre estaba borracho. Como haría cualquier persona sensata y especialmente cualquier niño de seis años, Harry encontró el relato de la muerte heroica de sus padres a manos de un señor oscuro mucho más satisfactorio. La noticia de que era un héroe y ahora reverenciado por muchos en todo el mundo mágico... era desconcertante.

"Pero si soy realmente tan famoso, ¿Cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta como estaba siendo tratado por los Durs…er… sucios muggles?" – Preguntó Harry. Tía Clytemnestra le había explocado que los muggles, la gente como los Dursley, que odiaban la magia, eran bestias desaliñadas por las cuales las brujas y magos se veían forzados a vivir en la clandestinidad. Esto sin duda coincidía con las propias experiencias de Harry.

Tío Marus frunció el ceño- "No tengo ninguna duda de que Albus Dumbledore, un mago muy poderoso, ha debido mantener una cuidadosa vigilancia sobre ti, no se porque ha permitido esta tontería, pero estoy seguro de que tiene algún tipo de motivación política"

Harry no estaba seguro de que le gustaba mucho ese Albus Dumbledore, no se si él era el tipo de persona que lo dejaría con los muggles por tanto tiempo. Entonces un pensamiento horrible le llego.

"Si él ha estado pendiente de mí, él tiene que saber que ustedes me han tomado". Harry comenzó a entrar en pánico. "Él me va a enviar de vuelta."

Tía Clytemnestra le calmó con acaricia en su hombro. "No te preocupes, Harry, si el supiera lo que hemos hecho abría actuado anoche o esta mañana. Estamos tomando medidas para cubrir nuestras pistas, por lo que jamás te podrá encontrar. Tu tío realizó otra visita a los brutos esta mañana y vierte un poco de poción de olvido en su té. No podrán decir Dumbledore nada"

"Tu tía y yo somos Squibs", explicó tío Marius. "Venimos de familias mágicas, pero no podemos usar magia, de lo contrario hubiéramos realizado un simple encantamiento de memoria. Sin embargo, tenemos conexiones con el mundo mágico. Hay pociones que podemos utilizar para cambiar tu apariencia, y cambiaremos tu nombre, por lo que nadie sabrá quién eres"

"Una vez que nos hayamos ocupado de eso, te criaremos en el mundo mágico como se debe hacer", dijo la tía Clytemnestra cariñosamente. "Te vamos a encontrar un tutor mágico y a preparar en todos los ámbitos de la vida mágica". Se quedo en silencio y comenzó a mirar con nostalgia por la ventana, cada cierto tiempo se frotaba sus ojos con un pañuelo.

Harry asintió con su cabeza. Él les creyó, pero se mantuvo cerca de su tía, de todos modos. Él no quería perder a su recién encontrada nueva familia.

Cuando llegaron al número diecisiete, Windermere Court, la tía de Harry levantó el cuello de su chaqueta y le bajo su sombrero antes de dejarle salir del coche. Ella le sostuvo su mano mientras caminaban por los muchos escalones de la entrada. La puerta tenía veintisiete cerraduras diferentes, que abrieron al mismo tiempo cuando el tío Marius puso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Tía Clytemnestra apuraba a Harry para que entrara y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Harry nunca había visto semejante casa. Era tan elegante como la casa solariega del tío Marius, a pesar de que el tapiz de las paredes y los muebles estaban un poco deteriorados. Pero sin embargo la casa entera parecía tan _viva_. Los muchos retratos que cubrían las paredes se movían y hablaban y un sin número de artefactos mágicos llenaban las habitaciones, de vez en cuando hacían ruiditos extraños o lanzando humo de diferentes al aire. Pero lo cosa más extraña de la toda la casa era su cuidador.

Una pequeña criatura calva que se apreció al frente de ellos de la nada, vestida solo con un paño de cocina. Ella se inclino ante ellos.

"Mopsy está encantada de ver a su Amo y Ama Black", dijo. "¿Desean los señores permanecer mucho tiempo?"

"Sí, tenemos esa intención", dijo el tío Marius. "Podrías ir por favor y arreglar el dormitorio principal y el mas grande de los dormitorios generales"

Mopsy se inclinó y desapareció.

"Eso era un elfo doméstico" tía Clytemnestra explicó a Harry. "Encuentran su mayor alegría en servir a los magos y el cuidado de sus necesidades. Mopsy ha servido a la familia de tu tío para más de cien años"

Harry bostezo. Había vivido durante sólo seis años y recordado menos. El pensamiento de cien años era casi abrumador. Tío Marius se echó a reír al ver su expresión.

"Esta casa pertenecía a mi tío Phineas", explicó. "Tío Phineas fue quien se encargo de mi educación después que fui repudiado a... er, después que descubrí que yo era incapaz de hacer magia. Nunca se casó y no tuvo hijos, por lo que me dejó la casa para mí cuando murió"

"Es bueno", dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Tío Marius revolvió su pelo.

"Me alegro de que te guste"

Tía Clitemnestra quita su abrigo y fui a la despensa para comenzar a realizar inventario, pero tío Marius llevó a Harry a cuarto que estaba abarrotado con retratos y muebles.

"Cuando tus padres pasaron a la clandestinidad" explicó, "no tenían espacio para todas las pertenencias de tus abuelos, por lo que algunas de ellas las colocaron aquí. Hay alguien que deseo que conozcas antes que cualquier cosa"

Llevo a Harry frente a un gran retrato de una joven pareja. Parecía como si fuera el día de su boda. El hombre vestía túnicas negras muy rígidas, y la mujer llevaba un vestido blanco y un ramo de flores. El hombre se parecía a Harry, compartiendo su desordenado pelo negro y gafas. La mujer tenía el pelo rojo y ojos verdes igual que Harry.

"¿Son mis padres?" Harry se preguntó con asombro.

"Este es su retrato de boda", dijo tío Marius, se dirigió al retrato. "James, Lily, quiero que conozcan a su hijo, Harry James Potter"

"¿Harry? ¡Eres tan grande!" exclamo James "¿Cuántos años estás ahora? ¿Cuatro?"

"¡Tengo seis!" dijo Harry con orgullo.

"¿Seis ya? Prácticamente un hombre" sonrió James. "Y muy guapo también."

Harry sonrió.

"¿Cómo estás, Harry? ¿Has sido bien cuidado?" le preguntó su madre, con la preocupación brillando en sus ojos

Harry dudó y el tío Marius hablo por él. "Eso es por lo que estamos aquí, para hablar", dijo. "Hasta ahora, Harry ha estado viviendo con unos Muggles desagradable conocida como los Dursley"

"¿Petunia?" Lily palideció. "¿Qué hizo ella?"

'"Lo mantuvieron encerrado en un armario y en general lo maltrataron" dijo fríamente tío Marius "Yo lo descubrí por casualidad y lo lleve a vivir lejos".

"Gracias, tío de Mar" James dijo, respirando un suspiro de alivio. "Le debo una" Miró a tío Marius interrogante. "¿Por qué Sirius no tomo a Harry? Él es su padrino"

Tío Marius respiro hondo. "Sirius está en Azkaban".

"¿QUÉ?" gritaron al unísono los padres de Harry "¿Por qué?" agregó su madre.

"Por qué los traiciono con el señor oscuro y por el asesinato de Peter Pettigrew,' explicó tío Marius.

Harry estaba horrorizado ante esa noticia y por lo que se sorprendió cuando su padre reventó en carcajadas.

"¿Sirius, nos entrego a Voldemort?" resoplo. Tío Marius se estremeció "Eso es ridículo. Sirius es la última persona en la tierra que nos traicionaría"

Tío Marius suspiró. "Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero la evidencia parece apuntar en otra dirección"

James sacudió su cabeza. "Debe haber alguna otra explicación. Imperius, ¿tal vez?"

"Quizás" dijo tío Marius "pero eso no es realmente el problema más urgente en este momento. Nuestra preocupación es de Harry. Si alguien se entera que lo hemos alejado de los Muggles, será enviado de nuevo con ellos, y Clitemnestra y yo probablemente nos uniremos a Sirius en la cárcel"

"¿Por qué no disfrazan Harry?" sugirió Lily

"Esa es mi intención, pero quiero que ustedes dos y Harry den su aprobación. Tengo la intención de decirle al mundo que Harry es el único hijo de Sirius Black y Regina Malfoy, sobrina de Clitemnestra. Nos dicen que nació cuando Regina estaba en la clandestinidad en Francia. Regina murió en un trágico accidente hace un mes, y Sirius es Azkaban, por lo que tampoco puede oponerse"

"¿Cómo va usted a explicar que no dijeron a nadie Harry? James preguntó.

"Vamos a decir que Sirius y Regina se casaron en secreto debido a las diferencias políticas entre Sirius y su hermano Lucius. Regina realmente pasó los últimos años en Francia, precisamente porque no estaba de acuerdo con las posiciones políticas de su hermano, por lo que al menos eso es creíble. Regina también mantuvo un estrecho contacto con Clytemnestra, por lo que será lo suficientemente simple como para que podamos decir que nos confió el niño en su testamento"

"Vas a tener que crear una gran cantidad de documentos", apunto James.

Tío Marius asintió con la cabeza. "Ya están en proceso"

"¿Qué pasa con la apariencia de Harry?" Preguntó Lily. "Él se ve como James."

"Van a tener que cambiar su nombre también y no sólo montar un espectáculo", añadió James. "Ustedes pueden llamarlo a él siempre de manera diferente, pero a menos que hagan algo oficial, la carta de Hogwarts aún vendrá dirigida a Harry Potter y Dumbledore lo encontraría". Hizo una pausa. "También hay pruebas de paternidad, y así sucesivamente"

Tío Marius vaciló y miró hacia atrás y adelante entre el retrato y Harry. "Esta es la razón por la que quería su bendición, James y Lily. Hay una poción, yo no puedo prepararla pero tengo un excelente maestro de pociones que no hace preguntas, que cambiaria el nombre de Harry y su apariencia sin esfuerzo alguno. Los hechizos de paternidad y las pruebas de linaje aprobarían por completo la nueva identidad" Tragó saliva. "Sin embargo, la poción es altamente ilegal, y no puede ser reversible"

James y Lily frunció el ceño y se miraron antes de hablar al unísono. "Háganlo", dijeron.

Tío Marius parecía sorprendido. "¿Están seguros?"

Lily asintió con la cabeza. "Queremos que Harry crezca en una familia que lo ame y que este seguro." Ella sonrió. "Nosotros siempre vamos a ser los padres de Harry, no importa como él se vea."

"Sirius también querría esto." James sonrió con picardía. "Debido a que él se dejo ser atrapado y tirado en Azkaban es lo menos que puede hacer"

Tío Marius se volvió a Harry. "¿Qué piensas tu?"

Harry apretó sus dientes y asintió. "No vuelvo a vivir con los Muggles" murmuro

"Tengo una petición", dijo james. "Déjenos elegir su nuevo nombre".

Ni tío Marius ni Harry tenía alguna objeción, así fue como James y Lily se pusieron a trabajar al instante, prestando un libro de astronomía del retrato de Phineas Black en la biblioteca.

* * *

><p>En una noche seis días más tarde, Harry se sentó en una habitación del primer piso, cabeceando en un lujoso sillón mientras esperó para que tío Mario volviera. Tía Clytemnestra estaba en la casa de campo, organizando los últimos detalles de su mudanza a Londres. Mopsy el elfo de la casa había terminado de organizar la casa número diecisiete, Windermere Court, Harry había pasado la mayor parte de la semana conversando con retrato de sus padres. Dos días antes, tía Clitemnestra había traído un retrato de Regina Malfoy y le explicó la situación. El retrato había sido sorprendido por las circunstancias en que Harry había crecido y accedió a ayudarle en todo lo que pudo. Aunque ella se río ante la idea de que ella tendría un hijo con Sirius Black, un hombre que había congeniado bastante bien, pero nunca visto románticamente, para el disgusto de la madre de Sirius. El retrato de James y Lily habían ayudado a Regina para hacer un juramento inquebrantable de no decirle a alguien la verdad acerca de la identidad de Harry. (Tío Marius explicó que si un ser humano intenta romper una promesa inquebrantable moriría, pero un retrato simplemente se reduciría a un lienzo en blanco). Regina le dijo a Harry todo tipo de historias y otras cosas que debía saber acerca de ella, y Harry practica llamándola "mama" y a sus verdaderos padres "Tío James" y "Tía Lily" ya se había acordado que figurarían como sus padrinos.<p>

En cuanto a Sirius Black, que iba a ser el padre de Harry, parecía que los retratos de mundo mágico sólo comenzaron a hablar una vez que las personas representadas habían muerto, por lo que Harry no tuvieron ocasión de hablar con él. El retrato de James, sin embargo, estaba más que feliz de contar historias sobre Sirius a Harry, y tío Marius logró obtener una serie de fotografías, de las cuales un hombre apuesto con el cabello largo de color negro, saludaba alegremente. Harry hizo un punto siempre para referirse a Sirius como 'Papá'. No lo debía olvidar. Estaban jugando un juego muy peligroso.

Cuando la puerta se abrió y el tío Marius por fin entró, un frasco grande en su mano, Harry pensó que se veía totalmente agotado.

"¿Quieres que esperar y hacer esto mañana?" Preguntó Harry con preocupación.

Tío Marius meneó la cabeza con cansancio. "Tienes que beber la poción al golpe de la medianoche", explicó. Colgó un caldero de plata maciza sobre el fuego en la chimenea y vertió la poción, que comenzó a burbujear de forma casi instantánea. Añadió un poco de cabello de Harry, así como algunos de Regina, que la tía Clytemnestra había guardado en un sobre y algunos de los dientes de leche de Sirius, que el tío Marius había logrado difícilmente robar de la casa Black que actualmente estaba vacía en el número doce de Grimmauld Place. Él había logrado tener éxito sólo porque Mopsy había distraído el elfo que cuidaba de Grimmauld Place, mientras que el Squib se deslizaba dentro de una capa de invisibilidad. Tío Marius agito la poción tres veces, luego sacó un trozo de pergamino y se lo entregó a Harry una extraña pluma.

"Escribe: _Mi nombre es Aries Sirius Black_ " le ordenó. James y Lily habían elegido ese nombre el día anterior.

Harry comenzó a escribir y dio un respingo al sentir un dolor en su mano. Él continuó independientemente. El tío Marius le había advertido acerca de la pluma de sangre. Cuando él había puesto el punto final, el tío Marius tomó el pergamino y lo dejó caer en la poción. El pergamino se disolvió instantáneamente y la poción cambio de color a un dorado claro. El tío Marius vertió la poción en una copa de plata y luego espero cinco minutos. A las 11:59 le extendió la copa a Harry y tan pronto como el Reloj comenzó a sonar Harry se la bebió de un trago, terminando todo el asunto justo en el momento en que el reloj dio las doce.

No pasó nada.

"¿Hay algo mal tío Marius?" Harry preguntó con ansiedad. "No estoy cambiando"

El tío Mario se río. "Tomará algún tiempo para que la poción empiece a expandirse a través de todo tu sistema. Ahora corre a la cama. Me atrevo a decir que vas a notar algunos cambios en la mañana"

Harry estaba muy cansado así que no protesto cuando Mopsy lo llevo a su dormitorio y lo metió en su cama de plumas que estaba caliente, saltando el ahora usual cuento antes de dormir. Harry se quedo dormido en segundos y tuvo un sueño maravilloso en el cual él jugaba toda la noche con un gran perro negro.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Creciendo como un Black**_

**Descargo de responsabilidad - **Harry Potter pertenece a j. k. Rowling, no a mí ni al autor de la historia. He traducido esta historia por puro placer, no de ningún interés pecuniario.

_**Resumen:**__ ¿Qué pasa si Harry había tomado de los Dursley para vivir con una tía diferente y tío? AU._

**Traducción al castellano**, autorizada por el autor, del original en ingles Growing Up Black

Autor: **Elvendork Nigellus**

**Notas del Traductor: **Hola a todos, gracias a los que me han dejado review y a los que han agregado la historia a sus favoritos o a las alertas. Lamento el retraso, pero he tenido unos inconvenientes en la uni.

**Alba040389:** Si, ya lo están traduciendo, sin embargo la traductora lleva desde el 19 de febrero que no actualiza, va por el capitulo 5, espero para el final de la semana dejar el capitulo 4 y 5; muchas gracias por tus ánimos

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 <strong>

Cuando Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente, el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo. Se arrastró de la cama hacia la cómoda, donde vertió un poco de agua de la jarra en la palangana de porcelana y se lavó la cara. Se acercó de forma automática a sus gafas, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no tenía ninguna necesidad de ellas, podía ver con toda claridad.

La poción debe haber surtido efecto, pensó con inquietud. Se miró en el espejo y dejó escapar un grito pequeño.

Un reflejo diferente le devolvió la mirada. Por un momento, Harry pensó que era idéntico a las fotos que había visto de Sirius cuando era un niño: tenía las mismas características aristocráticas y el mismo pelo fácil de manejar. Entonces se dio cuenta de las diferencias sutiles. Sus ojos eran de color azul brillante, como los de Regina. Pensó que sus orejas se parecían también. Su cicatriz se había ido. Harry se sorprendió al reconocer lo perdido.

Harry miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que había cambiado durante la noche. Sus hombros eran más amplios y había unas cuantas pulgadas de tobillo que sobresalían por debajo de su pijama. Él sonrió. No se había pensado que la poción le haría más alto.

"Caray" susurró, y casi no reconoció su propia voz. Parecía sólo un poco diferente, tal vez un poco más rica. Se preguntó si venía de Regina. Se había enterado de que ella tenía una hermosa voz para el canto.

Harry se puso un traje mal ajustado, ya que ninguno quedaba de acuerdo a su nuevo cuerpo, y bajó al comedor, donde Mopsy ya estaba poniendo la mesa para la comida. Mopsy había sido instruido en lo que va a suceder, pero se quedó sin aliento sólo una vez cuando vio el nuevo aspecto de su joven amo, y luego hizo una profunda reverencia.

"Buenos días, amo Aries" Saludo la elfa "Mopsy confía en que el amo durmiera bien"

Harry asintió y le sonrió. "Tuve una gran noche"

Mopsy sonrió. "Mospy puede ver eso. Amo Aries se ve muy bien"

Harry se río. "Gracias, Mopsy."

Una vez que la mesa estaba puesta y Harry se había sentado, el tío Mario entró en la habitación. Él se echó a reír cuando vio a Harry.

"Ciertamente te ves bien esta mañana", dijo eufóricamente. "Parece como si todo ha ido según lo planeado"

"Eso parece" asintió Harry

"La verdadera prueba es mañana, cuando nos dirigimos al Ministerio para presentar todos tus documentos", dijo su tío, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa.

Harry se removió nerviosamente. "¿Cree usted que es una buena idea? ¿Y si ellos lo descubren?"

"Tenemos que hacerlo", explicó su tío. "De lo contrario, nunca pertenecerá realmente al mundo mágico. No lo hemos traído aquí sólo para que tenerte escondido como un preso fugado. Tenemos la intención de darle una educación adecuada, de acuerdo a su posición"

Harry se movió. "¿Nos podemos ocultar en el mundo muggle? Dumbledore nunca se le ocurriría buscarnos ahí"

Tío Marius frunció el ceño. "Usted es un mago, hijo mío, y usted debe ser educado como tal. Hubiera dado mi brazo derecho incluso para una pizca de magia. Que me maldigan si te alejo de ese regalo"

"¿Y si nos descubren?"

"No lo harán" Tío Marius aseguró, y definitivamente cambió de tema. "Vas a tener que mostrar tu nuevo aspecto a tu madre y tus padrinos después de comer. Estarán encantados"

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente la tía Clytemnestra regreso, después de haber logrado arreglar todos los detalles en su residencia Muggle. Se veía bastante feliz cuando entro por la puerta, pero al ver a Harry paro bruscamente, abrió la boca y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr libremente por su rostro, al notar la nueva apariencia de su sobrino. Cuando el tío Marius la vio corrió hacia ella para reconfortarla, susurrándole al oído. Harry se sintió incómodo. Después de varios minutos de tensión tía Clitemnestra ella se calmó. Se acercó a Harry y le puso la mano en la mejilla.<p>

"Te ves muy bien, Harry" le dijo en voz baja. "¿O debería decir Aries?"

"Siento haberte hecho llorar" le dijo Harry tímidamente. "¿Que hice mal?"

Su tía le sonrió con suavidad – "No hiciste nada mal" – hizo una pausa – "Es solo que cuando te vi, me di cuenta de cuanto te pareces a alguien que una vez yo conocí, alguien a quien ame mucho"- abrazo a Harry con cariño y le susurro – "No te preocupes, no voy a volver a perder el control nuevamente"

Esa tarde los tres viajaron hasta el Ministerio de Magia, armados con una formidable cantidad de documentos falsificados que el tío Marius había logrado conseguir. Les tomo un tiempo para lograr llegar a través de la larga cola, hubo un momento embarazoso cuando el tío Marius tubo que explicar por qué él y la tía Clytemnestra no tenían varitas para ser inspeccionadas, pero al final lograron entrar, consiguiendo manejarse entre la maraña de magos que estaban en el ministerio, hasta finalmente encontrarse sentados al frente de una fea bruja, con una mirada de aburrimiento en su cara y una actitud desagradable.

"¿Que quieren?" Pregunto ella.

"Yo soy Marius Black" el viejo Squib se presento "Esta es mi esposa Clytemnestra. Recientemente hemos tomado la custodia de nuestro sobrino-nieto Aries Black y nos gustaría asegurarnos de que sea registrado apropiadamente bajo nuestra tutela"

"¿Porque no ha sido registrado anteriormente?" la mujer les pregunto, fastidiada de que esta gente le estuviera haciendo perder su tiempo.

"Mi sobrino-nieto nació en Francia" - el tío Marius comenzó a explicar.

"Aja" exclamó la bruja fea. "Así que no es súbdito británico. Tendrán que llevarlo a Naturalización"

"Pero Aries si es súbdito Británico" tía Clytemnestra insistió. "Sus padres eran ambos Británicos"

La bruja se quejo y tomo los documentos que el tío Marius le estaba dando, recorriéndolos sin leerlos en realidad.

"Todo parece estar en orden" murmuro, pero paro de repente entrecerrando sus ojos. "Espere, aquí dice que el padre del niño es Sirius Black. ¿_El Sirius Black?"_

"El único" respondió el tío Marius secamente.

"Yo no sé nada de eso" dijo la bruja a toda prisa "Un criminal, de verdad. Es muy irregular."

En ese momento una bruja alta con cabello gris entro a la oficina, hablando rápidamente.

"Señora Edgecombe, detesto molestarla nuevamente, pero parece haber otro problema con mi aplicación" dijo ignorando por completo el hecho de que había otras personas en el lugar "Yo simplemente necesito tener mis documentos listos, antes de partir para Transilvania el próximo miércoles" ella se interrumpió de repente al notar a las otras personas en la habitación "Oh, veo que tiene otra cita en este momento" dijo mientras volteaba su vista hacia dichas personas, pero sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de quien era "¡Gran Merlín! ¡Eres _tu_!"

Marius sonrió a su hermana "Hola, Cassie"

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" exigió con vos estridente Cassiopeia Black "Yo pensé que pasabas la mayor parte de tu tiempo estos días en el mundo Muggle"

"Lo hice" le confirmo el tío Marius "Las cosas cambian" dijo señalando a Harry. Cassiopeia torno su mirada aguda hacia el niño.

"¿Quién es éste?" pregunto la bruja "Seguramente ustedes no han vuelto a intentar concebir, no a su edad y ciertamente no después del vergonzoso intento anterior" sonrió "A menos, que _el_ allá logrado procrear!"

La Tía Clytemnestra se sonrojó, pero el tío Marius sólo frunció el ceño.

"Este es Aries" dijo fríamente "Él ha venido recientemente de Francia para vivir con nosotros, después de la trágica muerte de su madre"

Cassiopeia levantó una ceja, intrigada "¿Y Quién era su madre?"

"Mi sobrina Regina" respondió la tía Clytemnestra uniformemente.

"Oh. ¿Y quién es el padre?" pregunto Cassiopeia.

"Aparentemente es Sirius Black" murmuró la señora Edgecombe, todavía sentada detrás de su escritorio.

"¿Sirius tenía un hijo?" la voz de Cassiopeia sonaba con cierta hambre por información "¿Con una Malfoy? ¿Y Sangre Pura?" se rió. "¡Esto es maravilloso! ¿Como pudiste mantener esta noticia lejos de nosotros, Marius Alphard Black? La descendencia Black continua y es incuestionablemente pura! Oh, es una lastima que la querida Walburga no vivió para ver esto. Pollux va a estar absolutamente fuera de si. Por no mencionar a Arcturus" de repente paro tan abruptamente como había iniciado, su expresión tornándose grave y con cierto recelo en la mirada que le estaba dando al tío Marius "¿Como podemos estar seguros de que este niño es quien tu dices que es?"

"Tenemos documentos, Cassie" le dijo el tío Marius, pero Cassiopeia lo interrumpió.

"Ustedes han vivió entre los sucios Muggle por demasiado tiempo Marius. ¿Que importancia tiene para mi tus documentos?"

"Se parece a Sirius" le señalo la tía Clytemnestra. "¿No es acaso eso suficiente prueba?"

"Suficiente para ti, quizás" Cassiopeia le refunfuño "Difícilmente para mí" ella saco su varita sin previo aviso y apunto directamente a la frente de Harry "_Ostende Paternitatem_"

"Realmente, Srita. Black. ¡Magia Negra en pleno corazón del Ministerio!" protesto débilmente la señora Edgecombe

La imagen de humo de Sirius Negro apareció de repente por encima de la cabeza de Harry. Cassiopeia no dudó, pero lanzó otro hechizo diferente.

"_Ostende maternitatem_"

La imagen de Sirius se disipo, pero se mantuvo el humo ahora transformándose en las delicadas características de Regina Malfoy.

"_Sanguinis estado"_

La imagen de Regina se desvaneció pero el humo aun permaneció, ahora transformándose a un color oro brillante.

"_Ostende potestam_"

El cuerpo entero de Harry brillo con una débil aura dorada antes de desaparecer. Cassiopeia sonrió con suficiencia antes de volver su atención a la señora Edgecombe.

"¡No te quedes ahí sentada con esa cara de sorpresa frente a tus superiores!" le reprendió. "Completa el papeleo del chico de una vez. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien es el?# paro por un momento y luego se volvió hacia Harry, hablándole a el por primera vez. Harry se quedo sorprendido ante el cambio en el tono de su voz cuando finalmente le hablo "Hola querido. Yo soy tu tía Cassiopeia" le dijo dulcemente. "¿Cual es tu nombre?"

"Aries Sirius Black" le dijo Harry con voz ronca.

Casiopea sonrió suavemente. "Un nombre tan encantador para un niño tan hermoso" Ella giró hacia la desafortunada señora Edgecombe y gruñó. "Este es Aries Sirius Negro. Su bisabuelo es Arturo Negro, Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase. Su otro bisabuelo es Pollux Negro, que fue jefe del Wizengamot.

Harry habría jurado que oyó murmurar algo a la señora Edgecombe sobre los peligros de la endogamia, pero nadie más parecía haberla escuchado, por lo que no podía estar seguro.

"Él es descendiente directo de Sirius Phineas Black, Ministro de Magia en cuatro ocasiones diferentes" continuo Cassiopeia "Por no mencionar el gran Phineas Nigellus, el mejor Director que Hogwarts alguna vez ha tenido. ¡Seguramente usted puede lograr poner un poco de esfuerzo extra por alguien del nivel de Aries!"

"Lo que usted diga Srita. Black" murmuro la señora Edgecombe y comenzó a escribir furiosamente en un pedazo de pergamino al terminar se lo entrego a Harry junto con los otros documentos que el tío Marius le había proporcionado.

"Bienvenido al Reino Unido Señorito Black" le dijo.

* * *

><p>Esa tarde, Albus Dumbledore dio un paso a través de la chimenea de su despacho en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y Flooed a la casa de una squib llamada Arabella Figg. La señora Figg vivía muy cerca de Privet Drive, y ella se puso en contacto con Dumbledore por la mañana para informarle de que no había visto a Harry en más de una semana.<p>

"No es del todo extraño profesor" le explico al viejo mago una vez que salió de la chimenea "Algunas veces el niño se mete en problemas y no sale por varios días, ha pasado hasta quince días en algunas ocasiones. Pero esta vez es diferente, la familia entera desapareció por un fin de semana y no me pidieron que cuidara de Harry"

Dumbledore levantó una ceja "¿Eso es inusual?" le preguntó.

"Sí, profesor" le aseguro la señora Figg "A la señora Dursley siempre le preocupa que el niño vaya a quemar la casa si lo dejan solo"

"Ya veo" dijo Dumbledore frunciendo el ceño "Bueno supongo que tendré que chequear al chico y asegurarme de que este bien" sus ojos brillaban "En cualquier caso, tal vez una visita mía es justamente el recordatorio que necesitan para infundirlos a tratar mejor a Harry"

Se volvió en el acto y desapareció, reapareciendo en el umbral de los Dursley. Toco a la puerta suavemente. Y Petunia Dursley la abrió.

"¿Qué desea?" le espeto ella con el ceño fruncido, mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo con desagrado. "¡Tú eres uno de _ellos_!" Era una declaración, no una pregunta. Dumbledore asintió y procedió a presentarse.

"Soy Albus Dumbledore" le dijo con amabilidad "Nos hemos carteado anteriormente"

Petunia se volvió un poco pálida ante ese comentario.

"¿Le importa si entro?" le pregunto Dumbledore.

Petunia parecía que si le importaba y mucho, pero sin embargo se apartó. Dumbledore cruzó el umbral de la impecable casa.

"Usted tiene una casa muy bonita Petunia" le dijo "Y muy limpia"

Petunia asintió con la cabeza bruscamente.

Dumbledore suspiró "Petunia, yo estoy aquí para preguntarle por el bienestar de Harry"

"¿De quién?" le preguntó Petunia sin comprender.

Dumbledore la miro extrañado, por primera vez ese día, tuvo una sensación de alarma genuina.

"Harry Potter" dijo lentamente. "¿Su sobrino? ¿El hijo de Lily?"

"¿Lily tenía un hijo?" Petunia parecía sorprendida "¿Cómo? Pensé que en su carta decía que ella había muerto"

Dumbledore miro a Petunia directamente a los ojos y suavemente sondeo sus pensamientos. Harry estaba completamente ausente en sus memorias, pero había señales de brechas inusuales, las que generalmente señalaban que los recuerdos habían sido alterados. En este caso vio muchas incoherencias; petunia caminando con la señora Figg sola, hablando brevemente con ella y luego regresando sola, todo sin ninguna razón especial; una mesa preparada para cuatro, aunque solo tres estaban comiendo; Petunia abriendo la puerta principal el 01 de Noviembre para encontrar una cesta bacía con una carta de Dumbledore. El director frunció el seño, él hubiese pensado que un mago habría hecho un trabajo mas limpio y en cualquier caso, no había ninguna de las típicas señales de un hechizo de memoria. La única pista que Dumbledore había logrado sacar de las memorias de petunia era una cena muy elegante que había preparado aproximadamente una semana atrás, con gran ajetreo y bullicio, pero a la cual ningún invitado había arribado. El día siguiente petunia había limpiado el armario de debajo de las escaleras, que se veía como si hubiese sido utilizado como el dormitorio de un niño pequeño.

Dumbledore salió de la mente de Petunia, con la seguridad de que algo había sucedido hace una semana, alguien había tomado a Harry. Sin embargo tenía demasiadas preguntas sin responder, ¿Quien? , ¿Cómo? , ¿A dónde? y ¿Por qué? ignorando la mirada confusa de petunia, Dumbledore escaneo la casa en búsqueda de rastros de algún amuleto, artefacto oscuro o poción. En otra casa, Dumbledore quizás podría haber conseguido trazas de Poción para Olvidar en la tetera y usar esa evidencia para rastrear al mago que la preparo y hasta quizás, al comprador. Pero Petunia Dursley sin embargo era un ama de casa muy eficiente como para permitir restos de cualquier poción mágica en su casa, dejando a Dumbledore sin nada que encontrar.

"Parece que estaba equivocado, Petunia" dijo en voz baja, inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella mientras abría la puerta de entrada. "Pido disculpas por la intrusión"

Salió de Privet Drive y volvió a donde la señora Figg, a quien le ofreció sólo la más breve de las explicaciones antes de volver a Hogwarts. Una vez de regreso en la escuela, se sentó en su silla y reflexionó sobre la enigmática situación. Alguien había tomado a Harry de Privet Drive la semana anterior. De eso estaba seguro, Dumbledore sospechaba que alguna persona había modificado la mente de los Dursley, era una conjetura, pero una razonable. Quien había modificado la memoria no era un mago muy talentoso, ya que había dejado evidencia circunstancial de la existencia de Harry. Por otra parte parecía que no había usado un Hechizo de memoria, Dumbledore sospechaba que habían utilizado más bien una poción, lo mas seguro una Poción para Olvidar y ciertamente Petunia Dursley había sin ninguna duda destruido cualquier evidencia que quedara. Lamentable al no saber exactamente que fue lo utilizado para remover los recuerdos de petunia, Dumbledore no tenia posibilidad de poder recobrarlos.

En cuanto al motivo, se encontraba totalmente desconcertado. La protección otorgada por el sacrificio de Lily debería haber protegido a Harry del secuestro. ¿Harry habría acordado de buena voluntad el irse? Dumbledore tenía que admitir con cierta renuencia que era una posibilidad. La evidencia del armario debajo de las escaleras, sugería que los Dursley no habían tratado a Harry tan bien como él se había imaginado. Y el niño fácilmente se habría ido con cualquier tipo de extraño que le hubiese ofrecido una mejor situación. El director frunció el seño, él no había anticipad la posibilidad de que los Dursley fueran a tratar a Harry tan mal y en retrospectiva eso había sido una locura.

¿En Cuanto a sospechosos? Los Mortifagos ciertamente estarían encantados de colocar sus manos en Harry, pero la protección de Lily previene que pongan un solo pie en la casa. Eso deja solo a los amigos o familiares como posibles candidatos. Los unos familiares vivos de Lily eran los Dursley. Los padres de James estaban muertos y su padre no tenia hermanos. Dumbledore se estremeció involuntariamente ante la idea de Pollux o Cassiopeia Black estando cerca de Harry, cuando considero a los familiares de la mama de James. Pero ambos hermanos Black eran sin embargo muy hábiles Magos, totalmente capaces de lanzar un Hechizo de Memoria. Y Dumbledore sospechaba que cualquiera de ellos preferiría morir, antes de poner un pie en una casa Muggle. Aparte no podía pensar en ninguna manera en que se hubieran enterado de que Harry estaba con los Dursley. Dumbledore tenía la extraña sensación de que estaba olvidando a alguien, pero él estaba seguro de que Pollux, Cassiopeia y Dorea eran todos los hermanos Black. Dumbledore recordaba todo estudiante al que alguna vez había enseñado.

Eso dejaba a los amigos o mejor dicho el último amigo de James que quedaba: Remus Lupin. Dumbledore habría pensado que Lupin era capaz de lanzar un hechizo de memoria por lo menos decente. Pero quizás el hombre lobo nunca había tenido la necesidad de lanzar uno anteriormente. Y había preferido utilizar una poción. Además el sabia sobre los familiares de Lily y podría haber pensado en pasar y chequear a Harry, a pesar de las estrictas instrucciones de Dumbledore de mantenerse alejado de Privet Drive. Dumbledore suspiro. Por el momento Remus Lupin era el más probable sospechoso. Tomo una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir una carta al Señor Lupin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titulo original: **Growing Up Black

**Autor: **Elvendork Nigellus

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**Notas del Traductor:** Disculpen que no continuara con la historia antes, pero ahora si espero poder llegar hasta donde el autor ha llegado

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin se encontraba sentado en Las Tres Escobas, tomando sorbos de su cerveza de mantequilla mientras esperaba la llegada de Dumbledore. El mensaje vago que el director había enviado no decía nada sobre la razón por la cual quería encontrarse, solo que era imprescindible que se vieran. La urgencia del mensaje había puesto ansioso a Remus, hasta que finalmente vio el familiar perfil entrar por la puerta, Remus vio su reloj y Dumbledore como siempre estaba puntual. El viejo mago recorrió con sus ojos brevemente toda la habitación antes de fijar su mirada en Remus, algo en esa mirada hizo sentir al hombre lobo contrarío, el brillo que generalmente acompaña a la mirada de Albus Dumbledore estaba ausente.<p>

Dumbledore camino hasta la mesa, mientras Remus se levantaba para saludar al Director.

Buenas Noches profesor – saludo educadamente, mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Buenas, Noches Remus, ¿Te importa si me uno a ti? –

Por supuesto que no profesor, por favor, siéntese –

Madam Rosmerta se hizo camino hasta la mesa, donde el director ordeno una jarra de su mejor Hidromiel antes de tomar asiento. Una vez que el hidromiel había llegado y madam Rosmerta se había retirado, el director dirigió su mirada incisiva hacia los ojos de Remus.

Dime Remus – dijo con voz suave. - ¿Has tenido que ver de alguna manera, en la desaparición de Harry Potter?

Remus estaba sorprendido por decir lo mínimo – ¿Haa- Harry? ¿Harry ha desaparecido? ¿Qué paso? –

Dumbledore dejo su mirada fija en los ojos de Remus por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que finalmente pareció convencido de que la sorpresa de Remus era genuina, mientras se recostaba en su silla dejo escapar un suspiro.

Sí, me temo que Harry ha sido tomado de casa de sus parientes en Surrey – replico con tristeza. - He sido incapaz de determinar quién ha sido el responsable

Remus no podía creerlo, ¡el hijo de James secuestrado! El hombre lobo estaba devastado, él había obedecido los deseos de Dumbledore y se había mantenido alejado, evadiendo a Harry durante estos 5 años, pero cuanto dolor había sentido al hacerlo, él siempre se preocuparía profundamente por el hijo de su amigo, por Harry.

Yo nunca podría lastimar a Harry – susurro. – Yo haría cualquier cosa por ayudarlo –

Dumbledore asintió con gravedad. – Lo sé. De hecho, es por eso que sospeche de ti en primer lugar. Temía que pudieses haber retirado a Harry del cuidado de sus parientes bajo la equivocada idea de ayudarlo –

Remus miro con el rabillo del ojo a Dumbledore y con voz tensa pregunto - ¿Acaso ellos no lo trataban bien? –

Dumbledore negó con cansancio, su espalda y hombros encorvados por un momento, como si el peso del mundo estuviera sobre ellos. – Me temo que de hecho lo trataron muy pobremente. Sospecho que Harry podría haberse ido voluntariamente con sus apresadores. Es la única manera en que creo que han podido penetrar las defensas que rodean la residencia de los Dursleys.

¿Tienes alguna pista? – pregunto el licántropo

Ninguna – La voz del director sonaba más incierta de lo que nunca Remus la había escuchado. – La memoria de los Dursleys ha sido modificada – se rio sin alegría. – Ni siquiera recuerdan que Harry alguna vez haya existido-

¿Qué puedo hacer para ser de ayuda?- le pregunto Remus con expresión decidida.

Hay algo – dijo Dumbledore despacio. – Es posible que alguno de los vecinos haya podido escuchar o ver algo que podría darnos alguna pista. Podrías ir a Privet Drive y hacer discretas averiguaciones.-

Remus accedió. – Lo haré. Lo que sea por ayudar-

Excelente – Dumbledore tomo su Hidromiel y se levantó listo para retirarse. – Déjame saber si te enteras de algo de valor. Tengo algunas otras vías para explorar también – con expresión decidida dijo. - Vamos a llegar al fondo de todo esto Remus-

Remus dudo por un momento antes de preguntar – Profesor, ¿Qué va a pasar con Harry una vez que lo encontremos? – Mentalmente negándose a decir en voz alta " si lo encontramos" – No podemos mandarlo de nuevo a donde sus parientes, no si realmente lo están maltratando. –

Dumbledore miro a Remus severamente, antes de decir – Es indispensable que Harry regrese al cuidado de los Dursleys. El destino del mundo entero muy bien puede depender de ello.-

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el número diecisiete de Windermere Corte, la vida pronto se instaló en una feliz rutina. Tía Clitemnestra estaba dedicada a redecorar la habitación de Harry, permitiéndole ayudar a elegir los colores y el estilo de los muebles. El día después de la visita al ministerio, ella lo había llevado a Twilfit y Tatting's Twilfit, donde le había comprado a Harry más túnicas, ropa interior y todo aquello en lo que ella hubiese pensado que un niño podría necesitar. Las ropas de segunda mano que había llevado, fueron desterradas al ático, dejando finalmente al retrato de Regina satisfechas, dando la aprobación de que Harry finalmente parecía su hijo.<p>

Tío Marius se había retirado oficialmente de todas sus funciones en el mundo Muggle y ahora se dedicaba a tiempo completo a la crianza de Harry. Tomo la habitación que está al lado de la de Harry y la convirtió en una sala de juegos, luego fueron juntos al Callejón Diagon para elegir juntos diferentes juguetes con los cuales llenar la habitación. Comprar con tío Marius es verdaderamente difícil, si veía que Harry tan solo mostraba alguna señal de agradarle alguno tenía el impulso de comprarlo de inmediato es por esto que Harry aprendió rápidamente a controlar sus reacciones. El definitivamente no quería abusar de la bondad de su tío.

La vida en Windermere Court, en obediencia a las antiguas tradiciones aristocráticas, sigue un programa invariable. Harry se despertaba a las 6 de la mañana todos los días, se refrescaba y vestía antes de bajar a tomar el desayuno con sus tíos, al terminar comenzaba sus clases de inmediato en la biblioteca a las 7:30 am en punto. Harry ya sabía escribir y leer, así que la tía Clitemnestra le ensañaba sobre etiqueta, francés, latín y aritmética. Tío Marius le ensañaba Historia, genealogía e insistía en perfeccionar su caligrafía. Después de las lecciones, tenía permitido volar en su escoba de juguete en el jardín brevemente antes de regresar a las 11:00 am para sus lecciones de piano con la tía Clitemnestra, quien de hecho había sido una reconocida concertista de piano.

Los retratos estaban entusiasmados de involucrarse en la educación de Harry, después del almuerzo estaba libre para jugar hasta la cena, así que James tomo este tiempo firmemente para él, persiguiendo a Harry a través de la casa, jugando a las escondidas, enseñándole como jugar con la gran variedad de juguetes en la sala de juego y sobretodo enseñándole el fino arte de jugar bromas. Después de cenar y de tomar un baño, Harry debía de leer antes de irse a dormir, Lily le hacía leer una variedad de historias tanto muggles como del mundo mágico. Harry no entendía por qué ella disfrutaba escuchar su lectura – que tiende a ser lenta, detenerse mucho y tropezar con palabras desconocidas para el – pero Lily decía que su voz era como música para sus oídos.

En cuanto a Regina, ella seguía a Harry durante el día -excepto durante su tiempo para jugar, James se lo había prohibido- asegurándose de que se estuviera comportando adecuadamente. Después de un par de semanas de sus constantes ordenes de "¡Párate Derecho!" o " ¡Para de arrastrar los pies!". Harry descubrió que se está volviendo algo automático y natural para él. El primer día que logro sobrevivir sin una sola corrección de su supuesta madre, fue un día de orgullo en la Windermere Court

Después de que el tiempo para leer se terminaba, la tía Clitemnestra metía a Harry en la cama y lo arropaba, dándole un beso de buenas noches, bajaba las luces mientras Regina le cantaba una suave canción de cuna. Harry siempre se quedaba dormido antes de que llegara el primer coro y dormía profundamente durante el resto de la noche, soñando con perros, ciervos y motocicletas que vuelan.

* * *

><p>Remus pasó los siguientes quince días yendo y viniendo de la casa de sus padres a Privet Drive, haciendo preguntas a los vecinos y tomando extensas notas. Sorprendentemente, su primer golpe de suerte fue con el hijo de los Dursleys, Dudley. Los padres del gordito niño no recordaran a Harry, pero Dudley estaba lleno de entusiasmo sobre contarle todo sobre " El Freak", con el estímulo adecuado por los menos.<p>

¿Te acuerdas de quien secuestro a Harry? – le pregunto Remus con voz amigable mientras le tendía al chico otro chocolate.

Nadie lo secuestro – le dijo Dudley rodando los ojos. – El hombre descubrió que "El Freak" vivía en el armario debajo de las escaleras y comenzó a gritarle a mi papa. Mi papá le explico cómo Harry se tenía que quedar en el armario porque él es un aa.. aaa.. anormal y la mujer le dio una cachetada.-

Remus estaba perturbado de encontrarse apoyando a los secuestradores. - ¿Qué paso después? –

El hombre se agacho y hablo con "El Freak". Dudley comenzó a hablar con voz infantil. – Él fue dulce y todo lo demás con ickle Harrykins- Dudley hizo una mueca. – Fue asqueroso. Le pregunto si quería ir a vivir con él y Harry dijo que si y se fueron.-

¿Recuerdas algo más? – cuestiono un poco mas Remus.

O si, el viejo dijo que si decíamos algo, el regresaría y nos convertiría a todos en huevos de rana. – Dudley de repente se puso pálido. Parecía que se había olvidado de esa pequeña parte y se calló por completo. Ninguna cantidad de chocolate podría persuadirlo de compartir nada más.

La señora del número cinco estaba encantada de decirle a Remus todo tipo de cosas horribles acerca de los Dursleys, pero ella no se había dado cuenta de que Harry se había perdido, no sabía nada sobre la extraña pareja que había visitado a los Dursleys en el mismo periodo de tiempo en el que Harry había desaparecido. El señor del número seis no interfería en los asuntos de otras personas, muchas gracias. Pero a decir verdad si había notado alguien con un coche costoso que había hecho algunas visitas a los ocupantes del número cuatro, no hace mucho tiempo.

La dama del número tres, estabas más que dispuesta a ayudar.

Oh petunia siempre se estaba quejando sobre ese chico. Él era un montón de problemas, usted sabe y fue tirado a ellos después de que el cuñado de Petunia se emborracho y termino montándose con su esposa en ese horrible accidente de tráfico.- decía la dama

Remus estaba comenzando a odiar a los Dursleys con pasión, pero se obligó a mantenerse calmado. - ¿Por casualidad usted sabe algo sobre unos invitados a cenar que tuvieron los Dursleys hace un par de días? Creo que estaban conduciendo un coche muy elegante.-

Oh, si ellos- la señora del número tres dijo con un tono importante. – Petunia hablo sobre durante semanas. Él era algún importante ejecutivo, creo que tenía que ver algo con conseguir un contrato importante para la firma de Vernon. Así que naturalmente cuando la noche en cuestión llego, tenía que ver echar un vistazo por supuesto.-

Naturalmente – dijo Remus con una pequeña sonrisa.

Llegaron en un coche que debe haberles costado más de lo que pago por esta hermosa casa. Era una pareja mayor, muy bien conservados por supuesto. Ella estaba llevando unas joyas que usted ni puede imaginar. ¡Y su visón! – Hizo una pausa – Lo curioso fue que no se quedaron mucho tiempo, fui a buscar a mi Bill, él amo los carros costosos, pero para el momento que logre alejarlo arrastra de la T.V el coche ya se había ido.-

¿Por casualidad recuerda el nombre de la pareja? –

¡Tenga por seguro que me acuerdo!. Petunia lo repitió por semanas, ahora déjeme ver, no creo que en ninguna oportunidad haya dicho sus nombres, pero el apellido era…..Brown, no era otro…mmmm Green creo, o Grey.-

Gracias por su tiempo- dijo Remus políticamente, mientras se iba. Estaba llegando al final del jardín, cuando la señora del número tres lo llamo.

Black- dijo triunfalmente. – Ese era el apellido. El Sr. Y la Sra. Black-

La sangre de Remus se heló.

* * *

><p>Una semana antes de Navidad, tres búhos llegaron a Windermere Court dirigidos a "Sr. Aries Black", "Sr. A. S. Black" y "Sr. Aries Sirius Black Futuro Heredero de la Noble y Más Antigua etc." Llevaban tres letras en fino pergamino que habían sido escritas en tres diferentes pero muy elegantes caligrafías. Harry nerviosamente tomo el primero y la leyó en voz alta.<p>

_Querido Aries,_ comenzó.

_Fue un placer el descubrir de tu existencia al igual que fue triste el enterarme de la trágica muerte de tu madre, de mi hermosa hija Regina. Me sentiría muy complacido si te unieras a nosotros en navidad en la Mansión Malfoy. Este año, seré el anfitrión para toda la familia Malfoy y Black, por lo que tendrás la oportunidad de conocer al resto de tus familiares. Como tu abuelo y pariente más cercano que está en la libertad de proveerte, deseo discutir ciertos aspectos de tu educación y tutela._

_Si ellos tienen que asistir, mi hermana y su esposo están invitados igualmente._

_Con el mayor de los afectos,_

_Tu amado abuelo,_

_Abraxas Malfoy_

La tía Clitemnestra se volvió muy emocionada y quería que Harry escribiera la respuesta de una vez, pero el tío Marius insistió en que Harry abriera los restantes sobres primero. La segunda letra decía:

_Querido Aries,_

_Fue con un profundo placer que me he entere por medio de mi hermana Casiopea acerca de ti, aunque siento mucho el escuchar sobre la muerte de tu pobre madre. Estoy seguro de que es difícil para ti, haberse sido alejado de tu madre a tan tierna edad y forzado a vivir con tus parientes Squib, aunque estoy seguro que están haciendo lo mejor que pueden para proveerte, no hay manera posible de que puedan permitirse la adecuada educación para un joven mago a la cual estoy seguro has estado acostumbrado. Por lo tanto, tu abuela Irma y yo hemos decidido mudarnos nuevamente a Inglaterra, donde tomaremos nuestra morada en la vieja casa de tu abuela en el número doce de Grimmauld Place en Londres. Tú vendrás a vivir con nosotros y te daremos toda la atención que corresponde a un joven mago de nuestra sociedad._

_Estas Navidades, la familia entera se reunirá en la Mansión Malfoy y espero sinceramente que sea capaza de unirte a nosotros. Por favor infórmales a mi hermano y a su esposa que se espera que se unan a nosotros también. El día de Navidad, espero darte un recorrido por tu nueva hogar._

_Tu bisabuela envía sus más preciados recuerdos._

_Afectuosamente tuyo,_

_P. C. Black_

La última carta fue escrita en una caligrafía muy ornamentada y Harry necesito la ayuda ocasional del tío Marius para descifrarla. También llevaba un pesado sella de cera, impreso con un escudo familiar.

_Para el Sr. Aries Sirius Black, el hijo mayor del señor Sirius Orión Black, Heredero de la noble y antigua, etc., ¡saludos!_

_Como Jefe de la Noble y más antigua, etc, es para ambos un gran privilegio y mi sagrada responsabilidad el darte la bienvenida a nuestra venerable e ilustre familia y también expresas mis más sinceras condolencias ante la trágica muerte de tu querida madre. Es en esto difíciles tiempos en especial que recordamos la importancia de la familia y de mantener una conexión con nuestro pasado._

_Como tu bisabuelo y jefe de nuestra familia, siento que muy importante para mí el velar por que seas adecuadamente cuidado, aún más porque sé que algún día tu asumirás la pesada carga que he soportado durante más de tres décadas: Jefe de Nuestra Noble y más antigua Casa. Es por esta razón que decidido que debes venir a vivir conmigo y mi esposa en nuestra casa en el Sur de Francia. Tengo entendido que residías con tu difunta madre en Francia, por lo que este entorno te es familiar y cómodo._

_Tengo la intención de pasar la Navidad en la Mansión Malfoy junto con el resto de nuestra familia, aunque lo hago solo por el deseo de verte, mi distinguida descendencia. Por lo tanto, te indico que vengas a la Mansión Malfoy esta Navidad, de manera que no haga un viaje tan arduo para nada._

_Cordialmente,_

_Arcturus Sirius Black, Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase_

_Jefe de la Noble y más Antigua Casa Black._

_Pd: Los Squibs pueden venir también._

Harry reacciono a las cartas con estrés. – ¡No quiero ir a vivir a ninguno de esos lugares!- le dijo al tío Marius tratando arduamente de contener sus lágrimas. – Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo y la tía Clitemnestra y los retratos.-

El Tío Marius le sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en los hombros. – No te preocupes hijo mío – le aseguro a Harry. – La primera regla de vivir en la familia Black es el dominar la política familiar. Arcturus y Pollux se odian entre sí; cada uno de ellos va a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir tenerte de su lado y mantenerte fuera de las manos del otro.-

-En cuanto a Abraxas – le explico la tía Clitemnestra. – él tiene su propia agenda. Tú podrás no estar en la línea para heredar su fortuna familiar, pero a él ciertamente le gustaría que piense en ti más como un Malfoy que como Black.-

El tío Marius se sonrió. – Si jugamos esta de la manera correcta, podemos ponerlos a jugar unos contra otros y tú no tendrás que irte de aquí para nada. Y de repente te encontraras con todo tipo de miembros de la familia que estarán constantemente mostrándote y llenándote con afecto.-

Harry pensó que eso sonaba algo complicado, pero el confiaba en el tío Marius y obediente se sentó a escribir replicas para los tres jefes de familia. Su tío, tía y los retratos se unieron para ayudar a redactar las respuestas. Eventualmente establecieron que expresaría su gratitud por la bondad de sus parientes, así como un gran deseo de conocerlos a todos en Navidad. El tío Marius le hizo copiar cada letra tres veces antes de finalmente de su aprobación a la caligrafía, finalmente ato las cartas a las patas de los búhos, enviándolos de vuelta a sus propietarios.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titulo original: **Growing Up Black

**Autor: **Elvendork Nigellus

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**Notas del Traductor:** Por volver a publicar, he subido dos capítulos continuos, espero publicar dos capítulos a la semana o tres si me es posible

* * *

><p>Cuando llego a su casa, lo primero que Remus hizo fue tomar una pluma y comenzar a escribirle una carta a Dumbledore. El director definitivamente estaría interesado en saber sobre la información que había descubierto en Privet Drice. Después de llevar un par de líneas, Remus paro y dejo a un lado la pluma. El hijo de los Dursleys había dicho que Harry había ido con sus captores voluntariamente y Dumbledore había indicado lo mismo. La única cosa que había sido clara para Remus a través de las entrevista es que los Muggles habían sido terribles con el chico. Quizás era mejor para Harry estar donde sea que estuviera.<p>

Remus negó con la cabeza, buscando aclarar sus pensamientos, sea como fuese, él no podía sencillamente parar de buscar hasta que supiera con seguridad que Harry estaba bien. En cuanto a la identidad de los secuestradores, era cierto que Remus tenía una fuerte asociación negativa con ese apellido, pero Black es un apellido no tan fuera de lo común. No tenía que ser alguno de los desagradables parientes de Sirius; podría ser alguien más, inclusive un Muggle. No muchos de los magos de familia pura manejan coches. Después de todo también estaba el hecho de las memorias modificadas, pero ¿quizás el Muggle había estado trabajando con un mago? Remus no pudo evitar gruñir por frustración, sencillamente no podía estar seguro de nada por el momento. Excepto que Harry Potter estaba perdido y que el detestaba a los parientes Muggles de Harry Potter.

Parientes.

De repente algo hizo clik en la mente de Remus, Dumbledore había pensado que quizás Remus había secuestrado a Harry por un deseo de ayudarlo, porque Remus había sido amigo de James. ¿Quién más estaría dispuesto hacer lo mismo? Los parientes de James por supuesto.

No había otros Potters por ahí de los cuales Remus supiera, pero la mama de James había nombrado a una Dorea Black. Ella no había sido cercana al resto de sus parientes, por lo que recordaba de algunas discusiones que había escuchado en la casa de James, pero ella tenía un par de hermanos a los cuales si era cercana. Cuando James y Lily se habían casado Sirius había hecho un comentario de que había más Black en su boda de los que habría en la de él.

Remus salto del sofá y fue en búsqueda de su caja de fotografías con los Potter, mientras regresaba a la sala, retiro la capa de polvo que se había acumulado en la tapa, con manos temblorosas la retiro. El solo ver los rostros felices sonriéndole trajo lagrimas a sus ojos, saco el álbum de boda de James y Lily y comenzó a pasar las paginas mientras murmuraba sobre la insolencia de Sirius Black que saltaba al frente en todas las fotografías.

En una de las fotografías estaba James saludando, parado al lado de él estaba un caballero mayor con una actitud muy digna, con cabello negro que comenzaba a tornarse gris. El señor mayor tenía cierto aspecto parecido a Sirius, lo que llamo la atención de Remus. El parecido con la mama de James era aún mayor, Remus paso algunas fotografías más y freno cuando vio una con James y Sirius ambos parados con sus brazos alrededor del mismo hombre. Algunas fotografías más tarde, vio una con el hombre y su esposa, una señora con un porte muy refinado que estaba llevando unas joyas impresionantes. Estaban parados al lado de un carro y Remus pensó que se veía lo suficientemente lujoso, aunque el ciertamente no sabe mucho sobre carros lujosos.

Remus se quedó viendo las fotografías por más de una hora, sentía como que parte de las respuestas que necesitaba estaban ahí al frente de él, bordeando sus pensamientos pero se le escapaban de sus manos. Así que repaso los hechos nuevamente. Los secuestradores se habían manejado con los Muggles muy bien, algo que no se esperaría de un mago de familia pura, manejaban un coche, lo cual también era raro pero no imposible.

Remus miro de nuevo a las fotografías y noto una que se veía particularmente extraña. James y Sirius estaban en el medio de una de sus guerras de hechizos y el distinguido caballero mayor se había visto atrapado en el medio de ella eso como tal no era nada inusual entre James y Sirius, pero algo sobre la reacción del hombre parecía fuera de lugar. Estaba saltando y evadiendo los hechizos y protegiendo su cara con sus brazos de vez en cuando.

¿Por qué no sacaba su varita? – Remus se preguntó en voz alta. Sacar su varita era la respuesta automática de prácticamente cualquier mago en cualquier situación parecida, ¿Por qué el caballero no había tomado ninguna acción para defenderse?

Remus pensó arduamente sobre la curiosa conducta del mago pero no lograba sacar ninguna sentido de la misma. La respuesta vino a él finalmente antes de que se acostara a dormir esa noche, se quería patear a sí mismo por no haberse recordado antes, el hombre no era para nada un mago. El tío de James era un Squib.

* * *

><p>En los días previos antes de la Navidad, Harry fue perforado desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer con la etiqueta correcta y genealogía que ya había estado aprendiendo, al igual que con una práctica intensiva del francés, en caso de que fuera llamado a demostrar sus conocimientos. El resto de sus lecciones fueron suspendidas por los momentos al igual que su horario para jugar, los retratos se unieron al tío Marius y la tía Clitemnestra en su ayuda para lograr preparar a Harry.<p>

El día antes de Navidad el tío Marius se sentó con Harry en el salón mientras repasaban los nombres de los miembros de la familia con los que se encontraría al día siguiente. El tío Marius le mostró una fotografía de un mago con actitud seria y de contextura robusta.

-¿Quién es este? – le pregunto.

- Mi bisabuelo, Arcturus Sirius Black, Orden de Merlín Primera Clase, Cabeza de la Noble y más Antigua Casa Black- respondió Harry quedadamente por décimo cuarta vez. – Él ha estado viviendo en Francia por estos últimos 23 años, desde que dejo Inglaterra en una rabieta desde que su candidatura para Ministro de Magia fue dejada de lado. Está en contra del Señor Oscuro por que el cree, que cualquier mago de sangre pura que vale algo sentiría orgullo del apellido de su familia y no lo escondería con un ridículo sobrenombre. El sospecha que "El que no debe ser Nombrado" es hijo ilegitimo.

- Correcto.- dijo el tío Marius con orgullo.

- ¿Tío Marius que es Ilegitimo? – pregunto Harry.

- Es cuando tus padres no están casados – explico el Tío Marius, sonrojándose un poco.

- Oh, vale. La bruja es mi bisabuela Melania Macmillan Black – continuo Harry. – Ella es la persona más sana de la familia, ella va a estar queriendo que yo vaya a Francia para que así pueda alimentarme mucho, con rica comida casera y mantenerme alejado de la tía Casiopea.-

El tío Marius asintió con la cabeza y tomo otra foto, que mostraba un mago mayor con un brillo maníaco en sus ojos parándose lo más alejado posible de una bruja que lo miraba de reojo.

Harry cerro sus ojos y tomo una respiración profunda. – Ese es mi otro Bisabuelo, Pollux Cygnus Black, él fue Jefe Brujo del Wizengamot por seis meses antes que Dumbledore tomara el cargo y se reúsa a dejar que nadie se olvide de este hecho. Se mudó a Transilvania hace 10 años en orden de tomar ventaja de la falta de leyes contra la cacería de Muggles, él era un gran partidario del Señor Oscuro Grindlwald y estaba muy desilusionado después de su derrota. La bruja es mi bisabuela, Irma Crabbe Black, ella y Pollux tratan de hablarse uno al otro lo menos que les es posible.

Tío Marius paso a la siguiente fotografía.

-La tía abuela de mi papa, Casiopea Virgo Black, ella está en la Junta de Gobernadores de Hogwarts, nunca se casó. Y tiene muy buenas habilidades en las Artes Oscuras.-

- ¿Y quién es este? – le pregunto su tío. Sosteniendo una fotografía de un mago con aspecto severo y cabello rubio.

- El padre de mi mama, Abraxas Hipócrates Malfoy, el mayor financiador del Señor Oscuro, nunca lo apoyo abiertamente. Él va a querer mantenerme alejado de Arcturus y asegurarse de que reciba una saludable dosis de enseñanza sobre las Artes Oscuras para contrarrestar las tonterías puritanas que voy a estar recibiendo en Hogwarts. - Harry paro un momento y pregunto. - ¿Qué es puritana, nuevamente?

- Excesivamente preocupado por hacer lo correcto – le explico el tío Marius nuevamente.

- Pero ¿no deberías de intentar hacer siempre lo que es correcto? – le pregunto Harry con mirada confusa.

El tío Marius sonrió. – Tu sabes eso y yo se eso, pero Abraxas siente que hay cosas más importantes, tales como adquirir poder y riqueza.-

-¿Pero cuál es el punto de tener todo ese poder y oro a menos que sea para ayudarte hacer lo correcto? –

- Precisamente Aries – el tío Marius se rio entre dientes y le extendió la última fotografía que mostraba cuatro personas con cabello rubio.

- Ese es mi tío Lucius y mi Tía Narcisa. Él era un mortifago, pero logro librarse de Azkaban diciendo que había estado bajo la maldición Imperius, tía Narcisa es muy activa en labores benéficas, está en la junta se St. Mungos y preside el Baile de Navidad para Brujas y Brujos necesitados cada año. El niño es su hijo, mi primo Draco. La bruja mayor es la madre de la tía Narcisa, Druella Rosier Black, ella es viuda y vive en la Mansión Malfoy con su hija. Fue acusada de jugar algún papel en la reciente hambruna que pego en los estados más pobres, pero no hubo ninguna prueba al respecto.-

- En otras palabras Harry – observo el cuadro de James. – todos ellos son unos locos, hay una razón por la cual Sirius huyo de su casa a los 16.-

Harry asintió. - Estoy comenzando a ver eso. Y es Aries tío James.-

-No tienes que preocuparte de figurar como complacerlos. – siguió james ignorando el comentario de Harry. – Son un grupo de gente horribles, si parece que se te está saliendo de manos todo, sencillamente se igual de horrible, y todos caerán a tus pies. ¡Hey! – a este punto, Lily le había dado un manotazo en la cabeza a James para que se callara.

-Grandioso consejo que le estas dando – le regaño. – "Sencillamente se Horrible" ¡Que increíble modelo a seguir estas dando!

-En realidad Lily, por mucho que me moleste admitirlo, tu esposo tiene razón. – comento Regina.

James le sonrió a Lily con orgullo. – ¡Yo sabía que eventualmente verías la luz en mis palabras!

Regina rodo sus ojos. – Incluso un reloj roto tiene la hora correcta aunque sea 2 veces al día. De cualquier modo, todos van a estar observando como Aries se comporta y llena las expectativas que tienen sobre él, si él puede lograr satisfacer esas expectativas de que esta en el camino correcto le van a dar lo que sea que él quiera.

Lily gimió. – En otras palabras, estamos enseñándole a Aries como manipularte personas y adquirir partidarios.

Tío Marius sonrió maliciosamente. – Precisamente

Lily se voltio hacia Harry, su mirada triste y rogándole – Bien, solo prométeme que vas a recordar que todo esto es solo una actuación, no te vuelvas en verdad malvado y horrible.

Harry rodo los ojos. – No me voy a volver malvado ni horrible tía Lily.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Harry se visto con su mejor túnica, acompaño a su tío y tía hasta la chimenea y fueron hasta la Mansión Malfoy. Abraxas, Druella, Lucius, Narcisa y Draco estaban esperándolos, para darles la bienvenida.<p>

-Feliz Navidad abuelo – saludo Harry. – Es un honor el conocerte finalmente. Gracias por invitarme a pasar la navidad aquí, en tu bella casa.-

Harry saludo a Druella de forma parecida, pero también beso su mano y dijo que inicialmente la había confundida con la hermana mayor de Narcisa en vez de con su madre. Druella sonrió a medias en respuesta. Tío Lucius estaba parado distante, asintiendo solamente para reconocer el saludo de Harry. Mientras que la Tía Narcisa fue lo suficientemente simpática pero continuaba dándole miradas sospechosas, finalmente Abraxas presento a Draco.

-Este, Aries, es tu primo.- le dijo a Harry. – Sé que Draco ha estado esperando con ansias el tener un amigo de su misma edad con el cual jugar.

La fría mirada que Draco le dio a Harry le hizo sospechar que el otro chico no estaba tan entusiasmado como su abuelo creía que estaba. Abraxas sin embargo, parecía no notar nada fuera de lugar y rápidamente dirigió a ambos chicos al salón de juego. Harry dejo a su tío y tía renuentemente, no había dejado de notar que nadie había dado ningún tipo de bienvenida a ellos o siquiera una sola palabra para reconocer su presencia.

Draco dirigió a Harry por las escaleras directo a su cuarto de juego, un amplio salón con ventanas con vista al bello jardín y estantes alineados con diferentes juguetes, una vez que estaban adentro Draco cerró la puerta.

-Este es mi cuarto de Juego.- anuncio en términos rotundos. – Y estos son mis juguetes, esta es mi casa y esos eran mi madre y mi padre- tomo una respiración corta y siguió. – No tengo ninguna intención de compartirlos.

Harry estaba confundido por un momento, luego entendió. James habiendo sido también un niño único consentido, lo había prevenido de esta posibilidad, Draco estaba asustado de que Harry estuviera mudándose a su territorio y por ende invadiéndolo. Harry se decidió aclarar eso lo más pronto posible, se paró bien derecho y le contesto.

-Bueno, mi sala de juego es más grande, tiene vista al jardín de mi casa donde vuelo cada día en mi escoba de juguete, tengo muchos juguetes que son míos y si hay alguna cosa que quiera mi tío me la compraría.-

- ¿El Squib? – soltó Draco.

Harry fulmino con la mirada a su primo. – Ellos sonMIS Squibs y no tengo ninguna intención de compartirlos.-

Draco soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes. – Bien, mientras estemos claros en eso, estamos bien.-

-Bien- afirmo Harry con seguridad y firmeza. – No voy a robarme a tus padres siempre y cuando tú no robes a mis Squibs.

Draco no podía contenerse más y dejo soltar una carcajada, se rio con fuerza y le extendió su mano a Harry. Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos y sonrieron.

-Estoy alegre de que eso haya sido aclarado, ¿quieres ver mi tren?-

* * *

><p>Poco después de la cena, Pollux, Irma y Casiopea llegaron a través de la red <em>Flu<em>, seguidos por Arcturus y Melania. Todos ellos comenzaron halagar a Harry de diferentes maneras, pero Arcturus y Pollux fueron de lejos los peores, ellos vigilaban a Harry, como buitres a la carroña.

-Que buenmozo muchacho- comento Arcturus, revolviendo el cabello de harry. – Me recuerda fuertemente de Orión a esta edad- dijo con mirada afectuosa. – Orión era tu abuelo y un gran mago. Si tú sales como el té ira muy bien.

Pollux se agacho al frente del chico y lo tomo por los hombros. – Sabes hijo, tú no te ves como el tipo de desperdiciar todo el día sorbiendo té en la librería.- sonrió ávidamente. – Puedo ver el fuego en tus ojos, tú heredaste el espíritu indomable de tu abuela. – se rio entre dientes con admiración. – Walburga era una excelente bruja, es solo lo natural que salieras como ella, tu padre es de la misma manera.

Arcturus murmuro oscuramente sobre el exceso de espíritu libre que precisamente termino llevándolo directamente a Azkaban y Abraxas consiguió su vía para involucrarse en la conversación.

-Tengo que decir, que creo que Aries salió más parecido a Regina que a otra persona.- comento en voz alta a nadie en partículas. – Y ¿cómo podría ser de otra manera cuando paso los primeros 6 años de su vida con ella?

Harry capto los ojos de Draco entre el enjambre de parientes, su primo estaba frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo con resentimiento ante toda la atención que estaba recibiendo, Harry lo vio y se encogió de hombres a modo de disculpa, Draco le medio sonrió en respuesta, relajándose solo un poco.

-Ven conmigo Aries- le mando Arcturus, jalando a su bisnieto lejos de los otros. – Te ves un poco pálido. Toda esta gente debe estar abrumándote, es señal de buena sangre y crianza el no poder manejar a las muchedumbres.

Guió a Harry fuera directo hacia al salón con Pollux y Abraxas siguiéndolos de cerca.

Melania vio cómo se desarrollaba toda esta locura con un suspiro.

-Espero que no terminen rompiendo al niño en pedazos- le comento a Irma.

Irma asintió – Me pregunto quién va a salir a la cabeza entre ellos tres -

-Eso debería ser obvio Irma- sonrió malvadamente Casiopea por encima de los hombros de Melania. –El que sea más despiadado

* * *

><p>Esa noche Marius y Clitemnestra permanecían despiertos recostados en la cama después de que todos se habían ido a dormir.<p>

-Las cosas parecieran estar yendo tan bien como podríamos esperar – comento Marius con alegría. – Aries los tiene comiendo en su mano-

Clitemnestra suspiro.- Desearía que alguien hablara con nosotros, aunque sea ocasionalmente, no he tenido más de dos palabras con Abraxas desde que arribamos.

Marius se encogió de hombros.- Considerando que hasta no hace mucho el pretendía que tu no existías. Deberíamos pensar que esto ha sido un avance importante.

-Lo sé – Clitemnestra respondió en voz baja. – Es solo que he soñado por años en mi regreso a la Mansión Malfoy y tenía la esperanza de que las cosas serían un poco diferentes.

Marius coloco su mano suavemente en el brazo de su esposa.- Dales tiempo, querida, quizás eventualmente…

-No hay tiempo Marius.- le contesto cortantemente.- Ya no somos unos jovencitos y aun ahora la única razón por la cual nos toleran es por la presencia de Aries, en el momento que uno de esos tres logre colocar al niño bajo su ala, tú sabes muy bien que vamos a estar fuera de nuevo.

Marius sonrió. – Bueno, en cuanto a eso querida, no creo que debas preocuparte, todo va justo como lo habíamos planeado, espero presentar mi compromiso mañana después de la cena.

Su esposa frunció el ceño. – ¿No crees que Aries necesita alguien más fuerte que nosotros para velar por sus interese?- hizo una pausa – James esta tan convencido de que Sirius es inocente, ¿no crees que nosotros quizás deberíamos intentar sacarlo de prisión de alguna manera?-

-¿Y exactamente como lograríamos eso?- Marius resoplo. – No tenemos evidencia y en este momento las únicas personas que creen en la inocencia de Sirius y les importa lo suficiente como para hacer algo, son dos retratos de sus dos amigos muertos, una pareja de Squibs y el niño que está haciéndose pasar por su hijo.

Clitemnestra se removió incómodamente.- Supongo que veo tu punto- admitió renuentemente.

-Quizás si Aries lo pidiera a alguno de sus influyentes abuelos, ellos podrían lograr algo.- Marius dijo con una sonrisa. – A él no le gusta la idea de alguien encerrado injustamente en Azkaban.- suspiro y negó con su cabeza. – Pero ni siquiera sabemos con seguridad si Sirius es inocente y preferiría mantenernos lo más alejados posibles de cualquier tipo de investigación, tú sabes muy bien que podría pasar si alguien descubriera quien es Aries.-

-Terminamos en Azkaban- susurro su esposa.

Marius asintió sombríamente. – Y Aries regresa a ese horrible armario debajo de las escaleras.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titulo original: **Growing Up Black

**Autor original: **Elvendork Nigellus

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. La historia es de Elvendork Nigellus

**Notas del Traductor:** Gracias a todos los que han dado seguir a esta historia y a Narusempai por el Revies

* * *

><p>En la mañana de Navidad, Harry se despertó con la desagradable sorpresa de Draco derramando una copa de agua fría en su cabeza. Al sentir el agua se despertó abruptamente, sentándose de un golpe y descubriendo que estaba empapado. Draco no podía parar de reír a carcajadas mientras veía a su primo.<p>

-¿Y eso porque fue?- Demando Harry algo molesto.

-Es navidad- replico Draco entusiasmadamente, mientras daba pequeños brinquitos por la emoción. –Los regalos están abajo y el abuelo dice que no podemos empezar a abrirlos hasta que tú no estés despierto y bajes-

Harry pestaño algo sorprendido. – ¿Todos están despiertos? - pregunto mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la repisa de la chimenea, donde vio la hora en el reloj que descansaba encima. –Son las 5 de la mañana- exclamo con tono sorprendido y algo incrédulo.

Draco sonrió con malicia –Tengo mis maneras-

-Espero que no hayas ido derramando copas de agua fría en la cabeza de cada uno de mis abuelos- murmuro Harry, mientras salía del enredo de cobijas.

-No seas estúpido-replico Draco. – Solo le ordene al elfo doméstico que hiciera mucho ruido fuera de todas las habitaciones-

Harry frunció el ceño al escuchar a su primo. – Eso no es justo. Solo lograste meter en problemas al elfo-

Draco se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia al comentario. – Es solo un elfo. De todas maneras el abuelo no va a meter en problemas a nadie en el día de Navidad. Padre dice que él es….mmm… accidental de esa manera-

Harry se rio entre dientes al escuchar – Creo que quieres decir "Sentimental" no accidental- corrigió sintiéndose muy orgulloso por haber aprendido esa palabra la semana anterior. Le gustaba aprender palabras y su significado.

-Eso fue lo que yo dije- le respondió Draco y tomo el brazo de Harry impacientemente.- Vamos-

Soltando su brazo del agarre, le respondió – No hasta que me haya secado la cara. No voy a bajar goteando como si fuera un perro mojado-

-Dobby- grito Draco, el elfo domestico apareció y bajo su cabeza.- Tráele al maestro Aries una toalla- le ordeno. El elfo se desapareció solo para regresar a los segundos con una tolla seca y esponjosa. Harry la toma de los delgados brazos del elfo.

-Gracias- dijo harry amablemente. Los ojos del elfo se agrandaron llenos de sorpresa, pero no dijo nada al agachar su cabeza. Harry seco su cara rápidamente y le extendió la toalla al elfo. – Feliz Navidad Dobby-

Dobby se veía como si hubiese sido golpeado por un tren, la incredulidad y shock estaban escritos en el elfo. –Feliz Navidad maestro Aries, Dobby esta deleitado en servir a tan noble familia y afables jóvenes magos- y con un pop desapareció.

Ahora que Harry estaba seco no tenía más razones para retener a Draco, así que dejo que su primo lo guiara por el masivo corredor de la vieja casa. Harry no podía evitar el estar divertido por el entusiasmo de Draco. La navidad era divertida y todo, pero Harry nunca había recibido mucho, solo algunos juguetes rotos de Dudley. El esperaba con anticipación el recibir mejores presentes este año por supuesto, pero no veía el punto en arrastrar a todo el mundo fuera de la cama cuando el sol ni siquiera había salido.

Finalmente llegaron al salón, al mirar alrededor se le corto el aire ante la impresión, la vista que tenía adelante era sobrecogedora. Un enorme pino estaba en el centro, iba desde el piso hasta tocar con la punta el techo, adornado con pequeñas hadas de verdad y docenas de decoraciones mágicas, todas moviéndose, emitiendo luces multicolores o sonatas de navidad. Los adultos estaban sentados en un semicírculo, cada uno con una pila de presentes al lado. Harry pensó que las pilas eran bastante generosas, pero eran nada en comparación a las dos montañas que estaban esperando por ellos al pie del árbol.

Abraxas se rio entre dientes, ante la expresión de su nieto. – Feliz Navidad chicos-

-Feliz Navidad abuelo- respondieron a coro Harry y Draco, después compartieron una sonrisa antes de lanzarse a escavar en sus pilas.

Mientras Harry veía su pila e iba abriéndolos no pudo dejar de notar lo costosos que eran, se sorprendió no solo por esto sino por la gran cantidad que había recibido. Arcturus y Melania le dieron un antiguo juego de ajedrez mágico "Le perteneció a mi abuelo Phineas Nigellus Black" le había dicho Arcturus, por su parte Melania le había dado un juego de túnicas nuevas y una caja de caramelo preparado por ella, que era fácilmente lo más delicioso que había probado nunca. Pollux e Irma le dieron algunos juguetes mágicos que ya no estaban a la venta, de hecho parecían venir de una colección exclusiva, había un set de armadura de juguete que hacía a la persona casi invisible, junto con una espada de juguete que no infligía heridas, pero que creaba la ilusión de haberlas infligido por casi una hora y un osito de peluche que cantaba canciones, jugaba y curaba heridas, junto con muchos otros juguetes. Cassiopeia le dio a Harry una colección de libros mágicos para niños con fotografías que se movían y sonidos muy realistas. El tío Marius y la tía Clytemnestra un juego de trenes que se movían por su cuenta, hacían pequeños sonidos y emitiendo humo de diferentes colores. Druella, Lucius, Narcisa y Draco le dieron una cesta con una increíble variedad de dulces de todo tipo. Abrumando ante tal muestra, lo embargo un sentimiento de gratitud profundo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se levantó para acercarse y agradecer a cada uno de sus parientes.

Pollux le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente, Arcturus le dio una palmadita en el hombro, Irma y Melania le dieron cada una un beso. Y solo cuando llego hasta Abraxas fue que Harry se dio cuenta que no había recibido un regalo de su abuelo, pero eso no lo freno.

-Gracias señor por invitarme a pasar la Navidad en su casa- le dijo sinceramente.

Abraxas no pudo frenarse y se rio a carcajadas – De nada mi niño, pero aun no les he dado a ti ni a Draco mis regalos-

Cuando Draco escucho esto salto del piso y se colocó al lado de Harry, Abraxas levanto su varita y convoco dos cajas grandes, que volaron hacia los chicos desde las puertas del salón. Harry y Draco arrancaron el papel de regalos emocionados y jadearon al mis tiempo.

-Escobas - los chicos exclamaron.

-Cometas 260- dijo abraxas con una presumida sonrisa. – Tienen encantamientos entrenadores, para evitar que se caigan o pierdan el control, pero van a tener buena velocidad y completa movilidad- pauso por un momento – Después del desayuno podemos ir al jardín y les enseño como volarlas. Y quizás Lucius y yo podamos sacar nuestras escobas y tener un dos a dos en un partido de Quidditch-

Lucius murmuro un poco en protesta pero se calló cuando su padre le dio una mirada molesta. En cambio Harry y Draco apenas podían esperar, prácticamente inhalaron sus huevos y tocino, al terminar corrieron a sus cuartos para ponerse sus pesadas túnicas de invierno rápidamente. Bajaron y esperaron junto a la puerta por Abraxas y Lucius.

Harry había disfrutado de volar en su escoba de juguete anteriormente, pero el volar en una real era algo incomparable, se movía en ella como pez en el agua. En cuestión de minutos después de haber estado en ella por breve tiempo, estaba zigzagueando en el aire, todas las preocupaciones olvidadas mientras sentía el viento en su rostro. Draco había tenido un poco de dificultad al principio, pero Abraxas resulto ser un instructor paciente para sorpresa de todos y después de media hora decidió que estaban listos para un simple juego de Quidditch. Abraxas y Harry se unieron contra Lucius y Draco, mientras jugaban solo con la Quaffle, el primer equipo en llegar a 100 puntos ganaba.

Abraxas era un jugador excelente y resulto que Harry tampoco eran un mal jugador, juntos devastaron a Lucius y a Draco en el primer juego, antes de cambiar de parejas. El segundo juego era adultos contra niños, los adultos ganaron, aunque Draco y Harry le siguieron de cerca. A Harry no le hubiese importado un tercer juego pero Draco estaba dolido por haber perdido dos veces, Lucius no había querido jugar desde el principio y Abraxas estaba comenzando a sentir los efectos de su edad. Así que se dirigieron hacia la casa con buen espíritu, Lucius incluso revolvió el cabello de Harry y Draco antes de subir para cambiarse antes de cenar.

-El abuelo era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin durante 5 años- le explico Draco mientras iban hacia sus habitaciones. – Pudo haber jugado en el equipo de Inglaterra si hubiese querido pero dicha actividad estaba por debajo de él por supuesto-

Harry fue hacia su habitación y se cambió utilizando las túnicas nuevas que había recibido de Arcturus y Melania, eran de un azul claro que combinaba con el nuevo color de sus ojos, todavía no se podía acostumbrar a mirarse al espejo y ver los ojos de alguien más en su rostro, aunque disfrutaba de no tener lentes.

Mientras reflexionaba en esto escucho un pequeño toque en la puerta –Adelante. Era el tío Marius.

-¿Cómo estas llevándolo Aries?- le pregunto.

-Bien- le respondió Harry. – Ayer fue un poco loco pero hoy ha sido divertido- sonrió. – Las escobas son brillantes-

El tío Marius sonrió- James va a estar emocionado, tienes que decirle lo bien que vuelas, va a estar orgulloso-

La expresión de Harry se tornó seria – ¿Voy a poder regresar a casa?-

Su tío dudo un poco – Creo que tenemos una buena oportunidad de lograrlo. Abraxas puede haber ganado una batalla esta mañana con su regalo de navidad, pero con eso se las ha arreglado para traer a Pollux y Arcturus juntos, que según mi conocimiento no tiene precedentes. Creo que ellos dos acordaron hacer lo que fuera necesario para que tú crecieras dentro de una casa de familia Black. Abraxas no va a ver lo que lo golpeo-

-Nosotros somos una casa de familia Black- comento Harry.

-Exactamente- comento tío Marius sonriendo. – Es por eso que digo que creo que tenemos una buena oportunidad de lograr que regreses a casa. Estas haciendo un muy buen trabajo, sigue así y quizás logremos ir a casa mañana-

Harry se había ido acostumbrando a la buena cocina desde que había dejado la casa de los Dursleys, pero la cena de navidad en la casa Malfoy opaco cualquier cosa que había imaginado. Multitud de platos cubrían la mesa: vegetales preparados en una docena de diferentes maneras que hacían la boca agua, simples papas al vapor, elegantes soufflés, una magnifico pavo, cordero y muchos más. Harry no podía elegir sus favoritos entre tantos esplendidos platos, así que lleno su plato con un poco de cada uno.

Durante la cena los adultos conversaron entre unos y otros sobre un poco de todo, desde política hasta recetas de pudines de navidad, sus voces fueron subiendo de volumen y sus argumentos más vehementes mientras el fino vino corría en sus copas. Una particular discusión fue tomando fuerza a medida que avanzaba hasta finalmente hacer erupción justo antes de comer el postre.

-Estaba estupefacta, sencillamente atónita la otra noche en baile de navidad del ministerio- Druella comentaba. – ¡Hortensia Selwyn estaba llevando una túnica en el más horrible tono purpura que he visto nunca y con un sombrero verde además! Ella que es tan rellena, caminaba pavoneándose por todo el baile, saludando a todo el mundo, conversando, riéndose con aquella actitud superior, mientras en realidad se veía como una ¡berenjena gigante mal rellena!-

Cassiopeia levanto una ceja y respondió maliciosamente –Querida yo estaba en el baile y no vi nada malo con el gusto de Hortensia- levanto su copa y tomo un trago de vino relajadamente. – Después de todo, ella no era la que estaba llevando una túnica Fucsia-

Druella la miro de reojo y le respondió – Era un delicado tono rosa, como tu muy bien sabes Cassiopeia-

Cassiopeia sonrió dulcemente – Si eso, era un delicado tono rosa, me estremezco al pensar cómo se vería un intenso tono rosa. Tu resaltabas más que esa horrible mujer Umbridge.-

Druella saco su varita y lanzo un hechizo Punzante a Cassiopeia quien lo esquivo fácilmente, por su parte Cassiopeia ya había sacado su varita y estaba lanzando un hechizo.

-Serpensortia- grito y una viciosa cobra voló desde el extremo de su varita y aterrizo encima de la mesa, justo enfrente de Druella quien se aterrorizo, ante la vista, parándose abruptamente, derribando la silla en el proceso. La serpiente la ignoro al alejarse y se dirigió hacia Draco que estaba sentado justo al lado de su abuela.

Harry que estaba al frente de Draco vio la mirada de terror que apareció en el rostro de su primo. La cobra levanto su cabeza posicionándose para atacar su presa y sin dudarlo un momento Harry agarro a la serpiente por la cola y la jalo lejos de Draco. La serpiente comenzó a sisear ferozmente y se volvió para atacar a Harry.

-Niño necio - siseo.- Ahora morirás tú en vez del otro-

Por alguna extraña razón no sorprendió a Harry que el pudiera entender a la serpiente, quizás tenía algo que ver con el hecho de las impresionantes cosas que habían pasado en su vida las semanas anteriores. De cualquier manera, Harry no se paró a sorprenderse ante este nuevo hecho, sino que reaccionó inmediatamente.

-Déjame en paz- siseo Harry.

La serpiente se paralizo y se quedó viendo fijamente a Harry con sigilo. – Tú hablas el noble lenguaje de las serpientes – observo.

Harry se encogió de hombros, dándose cuenta por primera vez de la extraña habilidad que acaba de descubrir.- Supongo que si-

La serpiente inclino la cabeza.- Perdóname mi señor por haberme preparado para atacarte. No sabía quién eras-

-Está bien, pero promete que no vas atacar a nadie más-

-Mi señor es misericordioso- replico la cobra.- Yo obedeceré sus órdenes con gratitud-

Harry soltó la cola de la serpiente con cuidado y la cobra dándose la vuelta procedió a deslizarse por el brazo de Harry hasta enroscarse cómodamente.

-Tengo hambre mi señor, me sentiría honrada si me proveyeras de nutrientes para sosegarla-

Harry tomo un pedazo del jugoso pavo lo coloco en un plato y lo dejo al pie de su silla.

-Gracias mi señor- respondió la serpiente mientras se deslizaba del brazo por la silla hasta el piso donde devoro el pavo. Harry sonrió a la serpiente a pesar de todo y después volvió su mirada hacia el resto de sus parientes. Todos estaban viéndolo paralizados y mudos.

-¿Hice algo incorrecto?- pregunto nervioso.

Pollux se rió con alegría y se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos.- ¿Incorrecto? Eres un Parselmouth Aries, ¡nada podría hacerme más feliz!-

Arcturus olfateo emocionadamente.- Yo estoy poco sorprendió en realidad- dijo con aire de suficiencia, aunque la sonrisa tonta que tenía, casi como si fuera un niño ante un regalo espectacular, decía todo lo contrario. – Ciertamente tu provienes de dos linajes de familias sangre pura del más alto nivel en Inglaterra-

-¡Eso fue cool Aries!- exclamo Draco- Fue como en los cuentos, casi si fueras el propio Slytherin o …- de repente se calló.

-O el señor oscuro- termino Lucius, con expresión impenetrable en su rostro que no dejaba mostrar sus pensamientos.

Abraxas se sonrió. – Ciertamente, ciertamente. ¿Por cuánto tiempo has sabido que hablas Parseltongue pequeño?-

-¿Es parseltongue, el lenguaje de las serpientes?- pregunto Harry. Su abuelo asintió. – Me acabo de enterar señor-

Cassiopeia estaba incrédula. – Te acabas de enterar ahora, ¿justo cuando estabas hablando a la serpiente? Entonces ¿por qué agarraste su cola si no sabías que podías controlarla?

Harry se encogió de hombros. – Iba atacar a Draco-

Narcisa respondió a esto con una pequeña sonrisa. – Eso fue muy valiente de tu parte Aries.-

-Normalmente yo diría precipitado- observo Abraxas. – Pero supongo que ahora sabes cómo manejarte entre serpientes mucho mejor de lo que yo lo haría- comento mientras se recostaba en su silla – Gran merlín un Parselmouth en la familia- dijo soltando una carcajada – ¡Que regalo de Navidad! Yo digo que celebremos- dijo llamando al elfo domestico.- Dobby trae el postre-

Más tarde esa noche Arcturus, Pollux y Abraxas estaban sentados en el estudio del último, fumando de sus pipas y tomando sorbos de sus vasos con Firewhisky. – Creo que Aries debería de venir y quedarse con nosotros- dijo Abraxas – Tenemos espacio demás para que un niño corra y beneficiaria ambos, Draco y Aries, el crecer juntos-

Arcturus sonrió maliciosamente – Si crees que voy a permitir que el futuro cabeza de mi familia crezca en la mansión Malfoy estas gravemente equivocado-

-Cállense ustedes dos- replico Pollux. – Esto ya no se trata sobre obtener nuestro mezquino beneficio. Ninguno de nosotros puede darse el lujo de dejar al otro tener el control sobre el muchacho, no especialmente ahora que descubrimos la verdad sobre su poder y herencia-

Abraxas se rió entre dientes – ¡Un Parselmouth! No hay duda de que Aries va a crecer para ser un poderoso mago algún día-

-El muy bien podría ser el próximo señor oscuro- comento Pollux con voz temblorosa por una combinación de orgullo y terror.- El verdadero heredero de Slytherin-

-Él podría llamarse en vez del "Señor Tenebroso" el "Señor Black" – dijo Arcturus soñadoramente. – Por cientos de generaciones los magos temblarían al sonido de nuestro nombre de familia "Black"-

- Si tú no tienes la intención de que crezca con ninguno de nosotros, ¿Qué sugieres entonces que hagamos Pollux?- pregunto Abraxas mientras tomaba una larga calada de su pipa.

-Un compromiso por supuesto- respondió Pollux. – El chico continuara viviendo con los Squibs. Esta acostumbrados a ellos y de esa manera esta igualmente ligado a nuestras familias. Cassiopeia ira a vivir con ellos. Y así comenzara a enseñarla al chico.-

-Quiero que Draco asista junto con Aries a esas sesiones- insistió Abraxas.

- Me parece justo- concedió Pollux. – Irma y yo seguiremos adelante con nuestros planes de movernos a Grimmauld Place, así los muchachos pueden pasar tiempo allá, al igual que acá en la mansión Malfoy-

-Aries debe pasar el verano conmigo y Melania en Francia- Arcturus añadió.

-Eso me parece bien- comento abraxas. -Quizás hasta enviemos a Draco para que pase parte del verano. Francia le hará bien a los muchachos.-

-Está acordado entonces- finalizo Pollux y los otros asintieron. Abraxas volvió a llenar los vasos con un movimiento de su varita y los tres magos se unieron en un brindis.

-Por Aries Sirius Black, el verdadero heredero de Slytherin!-


	7. Chapter 7

**Titulo original: **Growing Up Black

**Autor original: **Elvendork Nigellus

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. La historia es de Elvendork Nigellus

* * *

><p>Después del día de navidad, mientras desayunaban Pollux llevo a Harry y a Draco al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, dejando a Abraxas y Arcturus para que discutieran con los Squibs lo que habían decidido la noche anterior.<p>

Irrumpieron por la reja principal para encontrarse con una vieja casa de dos plantas, similar en apariencia a la de Windermere Court, pero mucho más sucia y con un aire más oscuro. La mansión Malfoy tiene su cantidad justa de objetos oscuros- cráneos, cabezas reducidas, frascos de sangre y muchos más- pero esta casa pareciera haber sido construida con cimientos de magia oscura y haber heredado la magia de sus dueños. La escalera tenía una línea de cabezas de elfos domésticos a lo largo y la pierna de un trol decoraba la esquina cerca de la puerta de entrada. Los cuadros veían a Harry y a Draco con suspicacia, muchos de ellos tenían expresiones siniestras. Las telarañas y la gruesa capa de polvo solo lograban contribuir aún más con el aspecto embrujado de la casa.

Draco le dio un nervioso codazo a Harry y le susurro – ¿Crees que este embrujada?-

Harry se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia – Aun si lo estuviera, tenemos al Bisabuelo con nosotros-

Mientras tanto Pollux estaba con el ceño fruncido en un profundo disgusto ante la condición de la casa.

-¿Qué ha estado haciendo el maldito elfo desde que Walburga murió?- murmuro molesto. – ¡KREACHER! –

El elfo domestico apareció instantáneamente e hizo una reverencia cuando vio a Pollux, con los ojos muy abiertos ante la sorpresa.

-El maestro Pollux ha venido a visitar la casa de la Ama – grazno – Kreacher esta honrado de servir a su Maestro-

- Kreacher, la ama Irma y yo vamos a estar mudándonos acá después de Año Nuevo- dijo Pollux severamente. – Esperábamos encontrar la casa lista para vivir. ¿Cómo has podido avergonzar a tu ama de esta manera? ¿Qué diría ella si hubiera encontrado su casa en semejante estado? –

Kreacher a modo de respuesta tomo un atizador y comenzó a golpearse vigorosamente con él, pero Pollux lo paro.

-Tendrás suficiente tiempo para castigarte una vez que la casa este limpia- le dijo bruscamente. – Quiero encontrar esta casa inmaculada para Año Nuevo, cada superficie debería de brillar y estar todo listo para nuestra llegada-

Kreacher hizo otra reverencia – Kreacher hará como el amo ha ordenado, Kreacher vive para servir a la Casa de los Black-

Pollux trajo a Harry y a Draco hacia adelante justo al frente del elfo – Kreacher estos son mis bisnietos: Aries Black y Draco Malfoy, ellos van a estar viniendo frecuentemente y espero que los obedezcas completamente. ¿Entiendes? –

-Si amo – murmuro el elfo.

- Aries es el hijo del amo Sirius, él va a ser tu amo después de que yo me haya ido y espero que le muestres completo respeto y obediencia-

Los ojos de Kreacher se estrecharon maliciosamente mientras respondía – El amo Sirius fue un malagradecido, traidor, que huyo de su casa y rompió el corazón de su madre, ama juro que él no era hijo de ella-

Pollux tenía una expresión de horror y sin pensarlo coloco sus manos sobres los oídos de Harry, lo cual fue completamente inefectivo, ya que de todas maneras Harry podía oír las palabras del elfo, aun cuando fueran un poco amortiguadas.

-Te prohíbo que hables mal del maestro Sirius o que repitas cualquier cosa mala que alguien más haya dicho- dijo el viejo mago autoritariamente. – A partir de ahora te ordeno que pienses, sientas y actúes como si tuvieras un profundo amor por el maestro Sirius, al cual consideraras como un amable, benéfico y gran maestro. Ahora vete hacer tu trabajo-

Por un momento Harry pensó que Kreacher se veía completamente infeliz, pero el elfo solo hizo una reverencia aún más profunda antes de responder.

-Por supuesto maestro- antes de desaparecer con un suave Plof.

Pollux se voltio hacia sus bisnietos diciéndoles - Esperen por mí en el salón, necesito tener algunas palabras con el cuadro de tu abuela Aries-

Ambos se fueron hacia el salón, pero no tomaron asiento, ninguno tenía ánimos de terminar cubiertos en polvo. Así que decidieron ver un poco a los diferentes objetos que ahí se encontraban, en un extremo había un amplio mueble de madera, con un juego entero de plata todos con el escudo de los Black, hacia el lado había una mesa solitaria con una pequeña caja de vidrio que se veía opaca por la suciedad, Harry no creía que fuera buena idea el abrirla. Mientras tanto Draco se encontraba en el otro extremo del salón, mientras veía a su alrededor se fijó que en la pared que estaba al final había algo, se dirigió hacia allá, parando al frente de un tapete amplio que estaba a lo largo de la pared.

-Mira aquí Aries, es el árbol familiar de los Black- exclamo.

Harry camino lentamente para ver lo que tenía a su primo tan entusiasmado y tenía que admitir que el tapete era fascinante, mostrando cada miembro de la familia Black por siglos.

-Aquí esta mama.- Dijo Draco apuntando a uno de los nombres. – Y aquí estoy yo-

- Aquí está el Bisabuelo y la Tía Cassiopeia- apunto Harry. Su corazón se aceleró cuando vio el nombre de Dorea Black casada con Charlus Potter, con un solo hijo James Potter, pero por supuesto no dijo nada. No era buena idea levantar sospechas, aun con Draco. – El tío Marius no está acá-

- ¿Oh? Déjame ver- Draco vio hacia donde Harry estaba apuntando. – Hay una marca negra algo curiosa allí, quizás ahí era donde estaba su nombre. ¿Crees que el tapete este dañado?-

-Quizás- murmuro Harry. – Hay otra marca negra como esa por acá, donde mi papa debería de estar-

- Hay varias de esas por acá- comento Draco. –Mira, aquí hay otra justo al lado de mi mama-

- ¿Encontraron algo interesante niños?- pregunto Pollux mientras entraba al salón.

-Encontramos el Árbol Familiar de los Black- respondió Draco. – Pero está dañado-

-¿De verdad? – Pollux se acercó para investigar lo que los niños habían encontrado. – Me pregunto cómo habrá pasado eso- escaneo el tapete en búsqueda algún daño. – No veo nada mal, funciona bien-

-Aquí Bisabuelo- apunto Harry. – Esta marca negra que está aquí donde debería de aparecer mi papa y otra por acá donde el tío Marius debería de estar-

Mientras le señalaba las marcas a su Bisabuelo Harry noto que Pollux estaba algo pálido, el viejo se rió débilmente y con voz algo temblorosa dijo.

-Imagino que el Tapete si está dañado después de todo. Oh bueno, es bastante fácil de arreglar- levanto su varita y murmuro un hechizo, las marcas negras desaparecieron, siendo remplazadas cada una de ellas por nombres.

-¡Mi mama tiene una hermana! – exclamo Draco con sorpresa. Y ciertamente la marca negra que estaba al lado de Narcisa había sido remplazada por el nombre de Andrómeda Black, una doble línea dorada la conectaba con Ted Tonks, debajo de ambos estaba otra línea dorada que los conectaba con Nymphadora Tonks.

-¡Mira Draco, tenemos una prima! ¡Y es varios años mayor que nosotros!-

Draco frunció el ceño -¿Por qué no he oído nada sobre ella antes? – le pregunto a Pollux.

Su bisabuelo dudo un momento antes de responder – Andromeda no se lleva bien con el resto de la familia – dijo cuidadosamente, como si estuviera midiendo las palabras que decía. – Ella fue contra los deseos de sus padres y se casó con un sangre sucia-

Draco jadeo sorprendido ante esta nueva información - ¿Por qué haría ella algo así? –

-La gente hace muchas cosas tontas cuando son Jóvenes- replico Pollux.

-¿Es por eso que su nombre estaba cubierto con una marca negra? – pregunto Harry en voz baja. – Su nombre fue borrado apropósito, ¿verdad? – la mueca que hizo Pollux al escuchar la pregunta fue toda la respuesta que necesito Harry. – Supongo que el nombre de papa estaba también tapado con una marca negra porque huyo de su casa y el tío Marius porque es un Squib-

-Es solo un viejo y tonto tapete – respondió Pollux a la ligera. – No significa nada, no tiene importancia-

-¿Es decir que Aries y yo podemos conocer a nuestra Prima Nymphadora? – pregunto Draco.

Pollux casi se rehusó rotundamente, pero antes de responder vio los rostros de sus dos Bisnietos y dudo.

-Voy a ver qué puedo hacer- les prometió. – Ven Aries, vamos para que conozcas a tu Abuela-

Ambos niños siguieron a Pollux fuera del salón, ninguno de ellos notando los dos nombres que habían aparecido en el tapete, uno al lado de Sirius con el nombre de Regina Malfoy unidos ambos por una línea dorada que terminaba con el nombre de Aries Black.

* * *

><p>Por la tarde, Harry regreso a Windermere Court con el Tío Marius y la Tía Clytemnestra, apasionadamente les contó todas las nuevas noticias a los cuadros, quienes se rieron y jadearon en todos los momentos adecuados a lo largo de la historia.<p>

-¿Un Parselmouth? – Lily estaba estupefacta. - ¿De dónde vino eso?-

James sonrió – Quizás tú no eres tan Muggleborn como pensábamos, quizás ¡tu eres la heredera de Slytherin!-

-Pero yo no soy una Parselmouth- protesto Lily.

-Quizás si lo eres, pero nunca tuviste la oportunidad de descubrirlo- observo Regina.

El tío Marius se aclaró la garganta, todos pararon de conversar y tornaron su atención hacia él.

-Aunque ciertamente todo esto es de lo más agradable, me temo que tenemos asuntos de mayor importancia que demandan nuestra atención. Aries, inmediatamente después de que fuiste a Grimmauld Place, Arcturus y Abraxas me informaron que ellos y Pollux han acordado en otorgar que sigas quedándote aquí con nosotros-

-¡Eso es maravilloso! – exclamo Harry mientras James vitoreaba.

-Sin embargo hay algunas condiciones- continuo Marius impasiblemente. – Vas a vivir aquí de lunes a viernes, pero vas a pasar los sábados en Grimmauld Place y los domingos en la mansión Malfoy, durante el verano, vas a ir a visitar a Arcturus y Melania en Francia-

-Eso no suena tan mal – comento Harry.

-Hay más – dijo la Tía Clytemnestra. – Cassiopeia va a venir a vivir con nosotros-

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta ante esta nueva noticia, cuando finalmente reacciono – ¿Cassiopeia? ¿Por qué?-

-Ella es encargada de darte clases – le explico el Tío Marius.- Draco también va a estar viniendo para recibir las clases contigo-

Harry no estaba seguro de que pensar sobre esto. Cierto, Cassiopeia había sido perfectamente amable con él, pero también la había visto ser increíblemente mala con otras personas. Definitivamente no creía que fuera a estar disfrutando mucho de estar viviendo con ella, pero por otra parte el tomar lecciones con Draco podía ser algo sumamente entretenido.

-Tendremos que ser cuidadoso – reflexiono Harry en voz alta. – Nadie puede tener un descuido-

-Ciertamente no, nadie puede tener un descuido – acordó el tío Marius. – Solo tomaría un error para destruir todo lo que hemos logrado-

El rostro de Harry decayó al escuchar esto – Espero que ella no arruine todo-

-Anímate Aries – dijo James con un sonrisa traviesa. – Podemos hacer las cosas muy interesantes para la Tía Cassie-

Pero las cosas no resultaron ser como Harry había pensado, Cassiopeia no era tan terrible como habían pensado. Continúo tratándolo bien y hasta logro tratar al tío Marius y la tía Clytemnestra más o menos decente, Cassiopeia pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en su cuarto, metidas en sus propios estudios. En cuanto a sus clases, ambos niños las encontraron fascinantes.

-La mayoría de las familias de Sangre Pura, en esta época suelen dejar el aprendizaje intensivo sobre la magia para Hogwarts, logrando con eso perjudicar a su descendencia – les decía el primer día de clases, poco tiempo después de año nuevo. - Ellos se excusan diciendo que estudiar mucha magia demasiado temprano puede abrumar a los niños- dijo con disgusto – Yo no opino como esos tontos, les voy a estar enseñando de la misma manera en que yo aprendí cuando era niña: dos años de seria teoría seguidos de dos años de práctica con sus varitas. Deberíamos comprar sus varitas un año antes de que vayan a Hogwarts, dándoles una sólida base para que puedan exceder en sus clases –

-¿Si esa era la manera en que solían hacer las cosas, porque decidieron cambiarlas?- pregunto Harry.

Cassiopeia gruño – El Amante de Muggles y tonto de Dumbledore persuadió al Wizengamot para que pasaran una serie de ridículos estatutos restringiendo lo que se le podía enseñar a los niños de diferentes edades – riendo burlonamente continuo – El clama, por supuesto, que es por su propia protección, pero todo el mundo sabe que es un intento de colocar a los Hijos de Muggles en el mismo nivel que los hijos de magos-

-¿Es decir que lo que estamos haciendo es ilegal?- pregunto Draco visiblemente emocionado.

-Técnicamente- admitió Cassiopeia. – pero también lo es la Magia Especial, las leyes y regulaciones son para los magos de bajo nivel, no para nosotros, magos poderosos descendientes de nobles casas. Uno debe aprender a manejar estas simples regulaciones para la ventaja de uno, pero uno nunca debe permitirles que prohíban a uno el hacer lo que sea necesario para alcanzar lo que uno se ha propuesto.

Cassiopeia los instruyo en lo básico de la Astronomía, Herbologia y Pociones, también dándoles una base teórica para Transformaciones y Encantos. Los viernes eran dedicados a lo que ella llamaba, Magia Especial, en otras palabras, Artes Oscuras. Draco y Harry eran ambos bastante brillantes, logrando hacer progresos constantes, para la gran satisfacción de Cassiopeia.

Después de las lecciones Draco generalmente se quedaba para una buena parte de la tarde, ambos primos pasaron muchas tardes regocijándose en las maravillas de volar sus escobas en el jardín, haciendo algunas bromas a los Squibs (los cuales en verdad no les importaba mucho) y a la tía Cassiopeia (a quien si le importaba y bastante) al igual que explorando las tres casas mágicas que tenían a su disposición. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, Harry creció más y más acostumbrado a esta nueva vida y los Dursleys se convirtieron en nada más que un pequeño recuerdo borroso de una pesadilla.

* * *

><p>Le tomo a Remus varios meses de indagar en el Salón de Archivos del mundo mágico, pero finalmente descubrió a Marius y Clytemnestra Black, sangre puras Squibs, que habían sido colocados como guardianes de Aries Sirius Black, un sangre pura, de 6 años de edad, hijo único de Sirius Black y Regina Casandra Malfoy. Remus negó con la cabeza ante el obvio engaño. Quizás el no abra conocido tan bien como pensaba a Sirius, pero ciertamente él se hubiese enterado si su supuesto amigo se hubiese casado secretamente. Aun mas, la fecha de Nacimiento dada a Aries era del 1 de agosto de 1980, solamente un día después del nacimiento de Harry y Remus sabía exactamente donde había estado Sirius ese día – con James, Lily y Remus arreglando el cuarto de Harry- Remus resoplo, Sirius jamás hubiese permitido a su esposa el dar a luz sola en otro país sin el a su lado. Incluso había intentado quedarse mientras Lily daba a luz a Harry, para proveer apoyo moral a james, pero Lily había perdido la paciencia ordenando que ambos salieran, así que Remus copio la dirección en un pedazo de pergamino.<p>

Al día siguiente lanzo unos cuantos básicos encantos de apariencia sobre su rostro y cuerpo, antes de visitar el número siete de Windermere Court. Camino por los escalones de la entrada y toco el timbre. Un elfo domestico apareció abriendo la puerta y lo guio hasta el salón de entrada, ofreciéndole que tomara asiento, algunos minutos después el elfo le trajo un té.

-El maestro Black va a bajar a recibirlo en unos momentos señor- dijo la elfa antes de dejarlo solo.

Un repentino grito agudo inundo la casa, asustando a Remus quien salto de su asiento, varita en mano.

-¡DESAGRADECIDOS Y MISERABLES MOCOSOS! – rugió la voz de una mujer – SI LOGRO PONER MIS MANOS EN USTEDES, JURO POR MERLIN, QUE LOS VOY CRUCIAR HASTA AGOTARME, ¡CANALLAS!

Remus sintió una profunda pena por Harry. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que quizás Harry estaría mejor en tan horrible lugar? He debido decirle a Dumbledore inmediatamente.

Como el pobre de Harry debe estar sufriendo - pensó con culpa.

Mientras estaba metido en sus pensamientos y consumiéndose con la culpa, escucho una risitas en el cuarto de al lado, usando sus técnicas largamente olvidadas de Merodeador, camino silenciosamente hasta asomarse y ver un poco en el cuarto. Dos niños se reían silenciosamente ocultos al lado de la puerta que guiaba hacia el otro pasillo, Remus estaba confundido, si a él lo hubiesen amenazado con tortura una bruja oscura, el reírse no hubiese sido su primera respuesta, sin embargo ambos niños seguían riéndose sin mostrar señales de estar asustados.

-¿Crees que ya abrió el closet? – pregunto el más bajo de los dos, de pelo rubio y que Remus no lograba reconocer.

El otro niño vio el reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesa y negó con la cabeza. – Falta un minuto – dijo.

El niño alto, con su cabello oscuro y buena presencia, le recordaba a Sirius y Remus sospechaba que este debía ser Harry bajo algún tipo de disfraz, mientras el continuaba ahí parado, viendo a los niños esperar, Remus de repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y sonrió a pesar de todo. Estaba en el medio de una broma.

Una repentina explosión sacudió a la casa y los rugidos de la bruja volvieron con renovado fervor.

-Ahora si abrió el closet- el niño de cabello oscuro murmuro y ambos comenzaron a reír, la escena trajo lágrimas a Remus, ambos actuaban de manera parecida a Sirius y James, tantos años atrás. Remus casi esperaba que James entrara por el pasillo y felicitara a los niños por su éxito.

-Muy bien hecho chicos- la familiar voz dijo sonriendo en una esquina del cuarto que Remus no podía ver. – ¡Han debido ver la expresión de su cara!-

Remus se puso pálido, no podía ser. Estaba imaginando cosas, no había manera de que James estuviera en ese cuarto.

-Gracias tío James- replico el chico de cabello oscuro.

De repente se escucharon pasos ligeros, seguidos de una voz ligeramente sin aliento que sonaba como si perteneciera a un hombre algo mayor.

-Ella está bajando las escaleras de atrás – dijo la voz jadeando.

-¿Que tan brava esta, tatarabuelo? – pregunto el rubio, pero aun así no parecía muy preocupado. – ¿Es tan malo como cuando volvimos su gato de color rosa?-

-Peor- replico el tatarabuelo.

-¿Tan mal como cuando volamos el quinto piso? – el chico de cabello oscuro pregunto.

-Aun peor-

Los chicos compartieron una sonrisa maliciosa -¿Grimmauld Place? – pregunto el de cabello oscuro y el de cabello catire asintió.

-¡Corran!- alerto la voz de James. – Prosigan con el Plan Delta. Yo los cubro-

Los chicos asintieron y corrieron fuera del cuarto, justo momentos antes de que una furiosa arpía entrara.

-Buenos Días Tía Cassie- saludo alegremente James. -¿Dormiste bien?-

-¿Dónde están? – gruño la Tía Cassie.

-¿Dónde están quienes? – pregunto James políticamente.

-Los canallas-

-Oh, si te refieres a Aries y Draco. Me temo que han estado fuera toda la mañana- replico James. –Fueron a Grimmauld Place temprano para utilizar la librería-

-¡Voy a matarlos!- murmuro la tía Cassie. – Voy a matarlos lentamente y dolorosamente-

-Contrólate Cassie – dijo el tatarabuelo – ¿Por qué mejor no tomas un largo baño caliente?

La tía Cassie dio una gran imitación de la mirada de un Basilisco antes de salir dio media vuelta y mirando a James.

-No creas que no sé quién es la inspiración para todas estas estupideces, James Cygnus Potter- dijo ácidamente. – Si fuera por mí te reduciría a una simple pila de cenizas-

-Oh, pero piensa como el pobre de Aries reaccionaria ante eso- dijo James, y Remus podía escuchar la gran sonrisa que trasmitía su voz. –Podría mandar a Kaa de nuevo detrás de ti-

La tía Cassie rechino los dientes y salió como una tormenta, murmurando amargamente, Remus solo pudo escuchar algunas palabras: "Desgraciada Serpiente", "Indignante" y "Bromas Juveniles". Una vez que se fue, James soltó una carcajada que llevo los pensamientos de Remus de nuevo al pasado, todos sentados en la sala común de la torre de Gryffindor.

-Gracias por mantener pendiente Abuelo – dijo James.

-No hay de que, hijo mío, no hay ningún problema – replico el tatarabuelo. – En mi juventud fui un buen bromista-

-¿En verdad? – James sonaba sorprendido.

-¿De dónde crees que tú y Sirius heredaron su sentido del humor? – la voz bostezo. – Bueno me voy a ir a tomar una siesta-

-Nos vemos abuelo-

Remus no podía resistirse, avanzo un poco más hacia el cuarto, esperando ver un vistazo de James. Y se encontró viendo directamente a los ojos de un retrato sumamente realista de su amigo muerto, que estaba sentado en una mesa mordisqueando una manzana, sus ojos negros brillaron en reconocimiento cuando vio a Remus.

-¿Moony? ¿Qué estás haciendo con esa ridícula apariencia?-


	8. Chapter 8

**Titulo original: **Growing Up Black

**Autor original: **Elvendork Nigellus

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. La historia es de Elvendork Nigellus

* * *

><p>Cassiopeia Black subía la escalera trasera en un ataque de rabia, murmurando por lo bajo a medida que subía cada escalona, la vieja bruja había estado bastante apegada a su sobrino James cuando este estaba vivo, o por lo menos lo que ella consideraba ser apegada, pero actualmente tenía muy poca tolerancia hacia su retrato, el cual en su opinión conserva y exacerba las características más desagradables de los Potter, disminuyendo hasta el mínimo las cualidades que pertenecían puramente a Dorea. También desaprobaba la influencia que parecía tener el retrato sobre Aries y como consecuencia en Draco, James Potter seguramente hubiese sido un buen padrino, no tenía duda alguna al respecto, pero él estaba muerto, de ninguna manera era conveniente el que los futuros cabezas de la familia Malfoy y Black pasaran sus días escuchando historias sobre la pequeña pandilla de James y Sirius, planeando todo tipo de bromas.<p>

Si Aries y Draco no hubiesen demostrado ser tan esplendidos pupilos y apropiados pequeños caballeros cuando la situación lo demandaba, Cassiopeia hubiese destruido el retrato sin ningún tipo de duda, pero como estaban las cosas, estaba obligada a admitir que los niños se comportaban la mayoría del tiempo de manera apropiada, en sus clases y en público. Es más se comportaban aún mejor que la mayoría de los niños de su edad y nivel, así que por eso ella resistía su deseos violento de evaporar dicho retrato, pero no había duda de que mantendría una vigilancia en James.

Una vez que llego a su suite, Cassiopeia limpio con un movimiento de su varita el desastre que la terrible y ofensiva broma de los chicos había causado, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro, hasta ella tenía que admitir que admiraba la manera en que los niños planeaban, aunque jamás lo aceptaría en frente de nadie más, ni en un millón de años.

Volviéndose hacia su espejo para acomodar su cabello en el tradicional moño, vio por el rabillo del ojo una sombra en su espejo reflector de enemigos, entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia, había un enemigo cerca, estaba en la propia casa y sabía que era uno que quería lastimar a su familia, destruyendo sus planes para el futuro. Sin pensarlo se levantó y rápidamente lanzo un hechizo desilusionador sobre ella, deslizándose silenciosamente por la escalera tan rápido como podía, sabía que los Squibs no podrían enfrentarse contra un enemigo que fuera mago ni por un segundo, Cassiopeia solo podía sentir gratitud de que Aries y Draco estuvieran en Grimmauld Place. Silenciosamente ordeno a las protecciones de la casa que no les permitiera regresar, al igual que ordeno que no dejaran que ninguna bruja o mago pudieran entrar o salir hasta que el peligro pasara.

Llego al pie de la escalera y entro al comedor, Marius se encontraba parado al lado de un joven de cabello medio anaranjado, de túnicas de segunda mano y con su varita lista para defenderse.

Maruis estaba pálido.

-Tú no entiendes Moony- suplicaba el cuadro de James. – No es lo que parece-

-Tu hijo ha sido secuestrado por tu tío, ha sido criado como el hijo del traidor que te asesino y está feliz jugando bromas a una arpía loca que amenaza a niños de 6 años con la maldición Cruciatus- replico el joven. - ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?-

Cassiopeia levanto su varita y silenciosamente aturdió al desgarbado tonto. Ella, loca arpía, pues si, ciertamente, removió el hechizo desilusionador y se burló ante las miradas de horror de su sobrino y hermano.

-Aparentemente el tonto se ha perdido bastante de lo que ha sucedido –

Ignorando el murmureo de Marius y los gritos de James, levito al cuerpo inmóvil del joven desde el comedor hasta su suite, de manera cuidadosa evitando el golpear su cabeza con los escalones. Cuando llego hasta su puerta bajo al mago en un pequeño diván antes de cerrar y bloquear su puerta, no había nada que detestara más que ser interrumpida.

Conjuro unas pesadas cadenas de metal y ato los pies del mago al suelo y los brazos al techo.

-Ennervate- murmuro y el joven mago retomo la conciencia.

-Tu- gruño cuando la vio.

-Yo- replico brillantemente Cassiopeia. – ¡La arpía loca! ¡Crucio!-

El mago grito en agonía mientras la maldición se esparcía por su cuerpo, ella mantuvo el hechizo por un minuto entero antes de terminarlo.

-Ahora- continúo Cassiopeia imperiosamente. –Dime tu nombre y por qué has venido a mi casa-

-Mi nombre es Remus Lupin- dijo el joven desafiantemente. – En cuanto a por que he venido hasta acá, eso, es asunto mío-

Cassiopeia negó con la cabeza, con una expresión de lastima. – Me temo señor Lupin que esa es la respuesta incorrecta- suspiro. – Afortunadamente para usted, tengo que ir a donde mi prima para almorzar en apenas una hora y no tengo tiempo para detenerme a esperar que usted recapacite- convoco un frasco de su gabinete. – Seguramente el Veritaserum soltara su lengua- forzó la poción por la garganta del señor Lupin y momentos después la familiar mirada perdida apareció en sus ojos, y comenzó el interrogatorio.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?-

-Remus John Lupin-

-¿Por qué has venido a mi casa?-

-Vine buscando a Harry Potter- replico Lupin.

Cassiopeia hizo una mueca – ¿Y dígame que le hizo creer que encontraría al niño que vivió en esta casa?-

-Harry Potter fue secuestrado de la casa de sus familiares Muggle hace varios meses, Albus Dumbledore pidió mi ayuda para encontrarlo. Buscando en la memoria de los guardianes de Harry descubrí que habían sido modificadas, pero no pare ahí sino que entreviste a varias personas en el vecindario, incluyendo al primo de Harry. A partir de ahí me entere de las circunstancias de la partida de Harry , al igual que la descripción y apellido de los secuestradores, también del medio de transporte que utilizaron, lo cual me llamo la atención ya que fue Muggle- Lupin paro un momento. – Los familiares Muggles maltrataban a Harry de manera terrible, encerrándolo en el armario debajo de las escaleras y llamándolo un Freak inservible, viendo todo esto llegue a la posibilidad que los secuestradores quizás se lo habían llevado por bueno motivos. Recordé que el tío de James era un Black y Squib, así que decidí investigar en los archivos. Tomo bastante tiempo pero descubrí que alrededor del periodo en que secuestraron a Harry, Marius Black había tomado a un chico de las misma edad, diciendo que era hijo de Sirius Black-

-¿Y qué le hace creer que Aries no es el hijo de Sirius Black?- pregunto Cassiopeia.

-Sirius y yo éramos cercanos. Nosotros, James y Peter estábamos juntos casi todo el tiempo, no hay manera en que Sirius se hubiese casado en secreto sin que nosotros no lo supiéramos. Aun mas, el 01 de agosto de 1980 fue puesto como la fecha de nacimiento del niño, pero yo estuve toda esa semana con Sirius y estoy seguro que me hubiese enterado si él se hubiese ido a Francia para ver a su hijo recién nacido-

-¿Quizás el postergo el viaje para evitar que ustedes se dieran cuenta?-

Remus negó con la cabeza – Sirius nunca hubiese podido aguantarse, a él le hubiese gustado estar ahí en el momento en que su hijo naciera, aún más el nunca mostro ningún interés romántico en Regina Malfoy. En algún momento después de salir de Hogwarts comenzó a promover la idea de que yo la invitara a salir-

Cassiopeia frunció el ceño, ciertamente que su pomposo sobrino nieto hubiese logrado semejante nivel de engaños con sus amigos más cercanos era algo inapropiado de su carácter. En otras circunstancias ella habría desechado las teorías del señor Lupin como evidencia de una enfermedad mental, pero ella había visto la expresión de Marius y James. Ambas mostraban solo frustración por Lupin, pero habían cambiado a una de terror cuando vieron la vieron, en su opinión esto dejaba ver cierta verdad en las aseveraciones del señor Lupin, pero había otras dudas que tenía que aclarar.

-Lo que usted está diciendo no puede ser cierto. Yo realice una seria de poderoso hechizos para probar el linaje del niño, los cuales el paso. No hay manera… - pero una pequeña sonrisa había parado en seco su próxima exclamación, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. – Tengo que darle a mi pequeño hermano más crédito de lo que suelo hacer, debe de haber recurrido a la poción de Sanguinis Impostor, es la única explicación- su sonrisa se ensancho y se volvió cruel. – Si, todo tiene sentido ahora-

Eso explica la increíble cercanía entre Aries y el retrato de James, al igual que el deseo del chico de agradar y complacer, que aunque ciertamente era algo agradable, no viene como resultado de crecer como hijo único en una familia de sangre pura que además es rica. Pero si Aries no es hijo de Sirius, sino de James, criado en los primeros años de su vida con sucios Muggles, las cosas eran diferentes.

Cassiopeia pensó que este descubrimiento también explicaba los talentos únicos de Aries. Él era un Parselmouth, un raro don que nunca había aparecido en ninguna de los linajes de las familias Black o Malfoy, aunque ambas eran distinguidas, los Potter hasta donde Cassiopeia sabía, no habían tenido ningún ancestro Parselmouth, pero los ancestros de la esposa de James eran desconocidos, todo el mundo asumía que ella era una sangre sucia, pero también era muy posible que ella viniera de una línea de Squibs. Era aún más posible, dadas sus destacadas cualidades, que ella fuera una huérfana sangre pura que de alguna manera había terminado en un orfanato de Muggles y había sido adoptada, los hechos reales del pasado de Lily no eran lo importante, lo único que importaba era que Lily Evans había sido obviamente una descendiente de Salazar Slytherin. Cassiopeia pensó que quizás ella debería de tratar al retrato de Lily con algo más de respeto ante los descubrimientos que había hecho hoy.

Esto, por supuesto, explicaba el porqué de que el Señor Oscuro atentara contra la vida Harry Potter. El- que- no-debe- ser nombrado claramente había descubierto el espectacular linaje y fuente de poder de Harry, no pudiendo evadir semejante amenaza, había decidió asesinar al infante y así anular cualquier oposición. Esto tenia perfecto sentido para Cassiopeia, era el tipo de cosas que ella hubiese hecho de haber estado en la posición del Señor Oscuro, pero Harry Potter no solo había sobrevivido, sino que también había destruido al Señor Oscuro en el proceso. Cassiopeia se carcajeo, ¡era absolutamente brillante! El chico claramente era un Mago Oscuro y de prodigioso talento, seguramente Marius había descubierto las circunstancias del chico y había decidido reclamarlo en la casa Black. Cassiopeia aprobaba con todo su corazón las acciones de su hermano pequeño, ya que significaba que el próximo gran Mago Oscuro de todos los tiempos era de ella para moldear y formar, sonrió orgullosamente, el plan de Marius era digno del mejor Slytherin.

Indudablemente habían algunos fallos, pero ahora que Cassiopeia sabía dónde estaban, podía remediarlos, apunto su varita de nuevo a Lupin.

-Obliviate- murmuro.- Imperio-

* * *

><p>Cuando Remus Lupin dejo Windermere Court ese día, no le dijo nada a nadie. Tan pronto como dejo la calle, olvido donde estaba y por qué había ido hasta allá. Se fue a su casa y de inmediato comenzó a escribir la siguiente carta a Albus Dumbledore.<p>

_Querido Profesor Dumbledore, escribió._

_Lamento informarle que mi investigación ha demostrado ser solo parcialmente un éxito. Los vecinos de los Dursley en Privet Drive fueron capaces de identificar a los secuestradores de Harry solo como una mujer rubia con acento americano, he hecho lo mejor que he podido para investigar más allá, pero he sido bloqueado en cada oportunidad. Creo que lo más seguro es que la mujer y Harry dejaron el país._

_Siento que no pueda ser de más ayuda en este tema._

_Sinceramente._

_Remus J. Lupin_.

Después de enviar la carta, Remus puso su álbum de foto de los Potter de nuevo en su caja, mientras lo hacía vio la cara de Sirius feliz y suspiro, pensó en todas las vidas inocentes que el traidor había destruido: James, Lily y Harry, pero también la de la pobre Regina y Aries, quien nunca conocería a su padre. Remus pensó por un momento en escribirles una carta a Regina y Aries en Francia, pero pronto lo reconsidero, no había necesidad de reavivar recuerdos dolorosos.

* * *

><p>Mientras tranto en Windermere Court, Cassiopeia relajo las protecciones de seguridad y le dio una palmadita en la espalda a su hermano antes de dejar la casa.<p>

-Bien hecho Mar- le dijo místicamente. – Estoy tan orgullosa de ti- Marius no dijo nada, sino solo abrir la boca en sorpresa ante la estupidez de su hermana mientras salía de la casa tarareando en tono alegre.

En el camino de visitar a Callidora Longbottom, Cassiopeia se desvió hacia Surrey y Obliviate a los Muggles, iniciando con el odioso chico Dursley. Lamentablemente llego 7 minutos tarde al almuerzo, disculpándose profundamente con Callidora, pero valía la pena con tal de saber que su sobrino nieto crecería seguro y alejado de la perniciosa influencia de Albus Dumbledore.

Harry y Draco regresaron de Grimmauld Place esa tarde, llevando pesados volúmenes de libros de avanzada magia oscura para enseñarle a su tía como prueba de su habilidad. Los niños no podían entender realmente nada de lo que leían en esos libros y su tía lo sabía, pero le complacía el ver como mostraban interés en la "Magia Especial" y los niños encontraban los libros extremadamente útiles para evitar sus castigos.

Ni Marius ni James les dijeron nada a los niños sobre los extraños eventos de la mañana, así que siguieron con su rutina como si nada hubiese ocurrido, volaron en sus escobas en el jardín hasta la hora de la cena, para luego jugar Snap explosivo en el salón hasta tarde hasta que finalmente Marius mando a Draco a casa y a Harry a la cama. Harry nunca supo cuan cerca estuvo de que su secreto fuera descubierto, aunque indudablemente estaba complacido por la amabilidad adicional que Cassiopeia comenzó a mostrarle desde ese día, nunca sospecho que nada estuviera fuera de lo normal con su tía.

* * *

><p>En el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Albus Dumbledore suspiro en frustración, sus problemas habían comenzado con la carta de Remus Lupin. Ninguno de los otros canales informativos de Dumbledore había mostrado frutos y el director había contado con el hombre lobo para localizar al chico, si Harry había sido sacado del país, Dumbledore temía que era altamente improbable que alguna vez lo encontraran, no sin involucrar a las autoridades y Dumbledore creía que lo mejor era no crear pánico informando al mundo que el niño que vivió había sido secuestrado.<p>

En cambio decidió investigar en la lista de Hogwarts para ver si el nombre de Harry Potter estaba todavía escrito, era la única manera que él sabía para confirmar que el chico estaba aún vivo. Desenrollo el pergamino con toda la expectativa de encontrar cierto consuelo, pero consiguió solo decepción, el nombre de Harry ya no estaba. El niño que vivió había muerto, esa era la única explicación.

Regreso a su oficina y comenzó a escribir una carta al ministro, al Wizengamot y al Profeta, informándoles que Harry había muerto hoy mismo, por la trágica enfermedad de Viruela de Dragón. Al parecer su batalla con Voldemort había drenado las reservas mágicas del pobre chico que se había visto incapaz de luchar contra una simple infección.

Cuando Cassiopeia leyó las noticias al día siguiente, se carcajeo con deleite, Marius y Clytemnestra sintieron un profundo alivio. Dos personas sin embargo, estaban confundidas y angustiadas por las mentiras de Dumbledore, uno era cierto Hombre lobo en los finales de sus 20, quien estaba furioso porque Dumbledore fuera a abandonar la búsqueda del hijo de James de manera tan fácil, renovando su energía de continuar la búsqueda por su cuenta, solo para encontrarse desanimada cada vez por una extraña compulsión de organizar su biblioteca le atacaba. El otro era el niño que vivió, quien confirmo con esta noticia que todos los horrendos comentarios que había escuchado sobre Dumbledore eran ciertos, decidiendo nunca confiar en lo que el viejo director le pudiera decir en un futuro.

Mientras tanto, en Azkaban cierto padrino escucho la trágica noticia de la mano de un guardia humano y paso los tres años siguientes llorando en un dolor amargo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titulo original: **Growing Up Black

**Autor original: **Elvendork Nigellus

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. La historia es de Elvendork Nigellus

**Nota del traductor:** al final he colocado las traducción de las frases en francés, mi francés no es muy bueno, así que disculpen si esta mal traducido. Gracias a quienes les han dado seguir o agregado a favoritos la historia y también a quienes han dejado review

* * *

><p>Tres años después, Harry había crecido para convertirse en un fuerte, saludable y brillante niño. Era el inicio del verano, por fin estaba libre de recibir clases y se deleitaba en ello, además hacia preparaciones para visitar a sus Bisabuelos en el Sur de Francia, como lo hacía siempre. Este año Draco lo acompañaría durante todo el verano, lo cual hacia a ambos chicos extasiados Harry y Draco eran mejores amigos, tan cercanos como hermanos y aunque vivieran en diferentes casas, aun así se las arreglaban para pasar casi todos los días juntos, por supuesto, como todos los hermanos, tenían ocasionalmente alguna diferencia, pero ambos sentían cariño el uno por el otro, así que usualmente resolvían dichas diferencias rápidamente.<p>

En la mañana en que se disponían a salir hacia Francia Harry se encontraba supervisando a Mopsy el elfo doméstico, mientras este empacaba su baúl. Draco entro ágilmente a la habitación justamente cuando Harry daba los toques finales a su inspección.

-Bonjour Aries- saludo alegremente. - ¿Comment ça va?* – los chicos con frecuencia hablaban en Francés, especialmente cuando estaban enfrente de los elfos domésticos, era una excelente manera de mantener sus secretos entre ellos.

-Bien, Draco, et toi?** – respondió Harry.

-Bien, ¿Tu es prêt?***-

Harry asintió - Bien sûr, mais tu es venu ici très tôt. Le Portoloin ne partira pas avant midi****-

Draco se encogió de Hombros -Je le sais, mais je n'ai pas envie de rester avec mes parents pendant toute la matinée*****-

Harry podía entender eso, a él tampoco le hubiese gustado pasar todo ese tiempo solo con el Tío Lucius y la Tía Narcisa, termino de cerrar baúl y Mopsy lo llevo abajo.

-¿Te gustaría jugar Snap Explosivo? – pregunto Harry.

Draco asintió y los dos primos se sentaron en el piso para comenzar su partida.

-Es fantástico que tus papas aceptaron que vinieras con nosotros a Francia durante todo el verano, el año pasado solo pudiste venir por un mes-

Draco sonrió. – Tú conoces a mis papas, ellos solo están felices por no tener que lidiar conmigo- respondió sin darle mayor importancia mientras cogía una carta.

-Si les importas y tú lo sabes- le aseguro Harry.

-Por supuesto- respondió Draco con un sonrisa amarga. – Soy su heredero, a todo el mundo le importa el heredero-

Harry rodo los ojos con fastidio. – Por supuesto que yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo eso funciona. ¿Verdad? - replico sarcásticamente.

Draco sonrió. – Tú tienes a los Squibs, a ellos no parece importarles todo el asunto de la herencia, creo que ellos te heredarían todo aunque fueras un sangre sucia que descubrieron en la puerta de su casa-

-Sí, quizás- concedió Harry con una sonrisa. – Los Squibs tienen un gran corazón-

- Pero no tienen magia- dijo Draco. – Supongo que necesitan algo para llenar todo el espacio extra que les queda-

Después de tres partidas, en el que Harry gano una y Draco dos, los chicos bajaron, el tío Marius y la tía Clytemnestra estaban esperándolos en el salón.

-¿Están emocionados chicos? – les pregunto el tío Marius con una sonrisa cariñosa. – Dos meses de días soleados, sin lecciones y un enorme palacio con un patio a un más grande y todo para ustedes-

-Sin mencionar la comida de la "abuelita" – añadió Draco con sarcasmo. Melania Black estaba solo distantemente relacionada con Draco, pero ella insistía que ambos chicos la llamaran "Abuelita" y trataba a ambos de la misma manera – la tía Cassie siempre dice que son sus raíces Hufflepuff- A diferencia de otras brujas sangre puras y ricas, que dejan el cocinar a los elfos, Melania supervisaba cuidadosamente su cocina y solo utiliza su elfo para las tareas domésticas, dejándola libre para perfeccionar su arte de cocinar.

-Aunque hablando estrictamente no estamos completamente libres de recibir clases- apunto Harry. – La abuelita siempre nos hace trabajar en nuestra elaboración de pociones-

Draco se rio – Esas lecciones son divertidas, no como las de la tía Cassie- normalmente él no hubiese sido tan abierto y claro sobre su desagrado por las lecciones de su Tía abuela, pero hoy la vieja bruja había ido a Grimmauld Place para trabajar en un proyecto que tenía con Pollux.

El tío Marius reviso su reloj – El trasladador sale en 10 minutos, mejor prepárense y estén listos-

Los chicos buscaron todas sus pertenencias y se pararon juntos, la tía Clytemnestra arreglo sus túnicas y les dio un beso a casa uno, además de un pequeño abrazo antes de que el tío Marius les revolviera el cabello y les extendiera una botella vacía de whisky de fuego.

-Bon voyage!******- les dijo y los chicos sintieron el familiar tirón del trasladador llevándolos a Francia.

Aterrizaron en una pila en el salón de entrada de Arcturus Black. Melania estaba parada esperándolos para darles la bienvenida con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bienvenidos queridos- les dijo y procedió a abrazarlos afectuosamente. – Es tan maravilloso el tenerlos a ambos de vuelta-

- Es bueno estar acá abuelita- dijo Harry abrazándola afectuosamente. – ¿Dónde está el Bisabuelo?-

Melania arrugo un poco la frente y Harry pensó que se veía un poco más cansada que la última vez que la había visto.

-No está muy bien- les explico– Esta acostado y descansando en este momento, más tarde lo van a ver- dado por cerrado el tema, llamo a Roquefort, el elfo doméstico, ordenándole que llevara las cosas de los chicos a sus habitaciones, antes de llevar a Harry y Draco hacia la cocina donde se sentaron en la mesa. -Deben estar hambrientos, por qué no me cuentan lo que han hecho de nuevo mientras yo les preparo algo sencillo para que coman un poco-

Los chicos hablaron entusiastamente con la vieja bruja mientras esta se colocaba su delantal, sacaba su varita y se disponía a trabajar, se veía que ya había estado trabajando a la espera de ellos, con un movimiento de su barita mando un plato de salchichas calientes, varias rebanadas de pan recién hecho y una salsa para untar. Las copas de los chicos se llenaron con jugo de calabaza, un poco después vino el pâté, seguido de pato con salsa de champiñones, le siguió la ensalada y un plato de queso de cabra y justo cuando los chicos creían que no podrían probar ni un bocado más, una bandeja con éclairs de chocolate aparecía, los cuales eran la especialidad de la abuelita. Cuando los chicos finalmente se levantaron de la mesa, decidieron tomar una siesta antes de salir al jardín a jugar un partido de Quidditch, el verano había iniciado de una manera excelente.

* * *

><p>De regreso en Inglaterra, Pollux Black y su hermana Cassiopeia estaban estudiando antiguos códigos del latín y una variedad de pergaminos. Dos años y medio atrás, después de que Pollux había estado enseñándole a Aries sobre su larga experiencia en los aspectos legales del mundo mágico, el niño le había preguntado a su Bisabuelo si no había nada que se pudiera hacer para liberar a su padre de Azkaban, desde ese momento, a pesar del comienzo de su enfermedad, Pollux se había puesto como meta el limpiar el nombre de Sirius Black.<p>

Esta tarea había tomado un tono urgente debido al avance del viejo hombre a la decrepitud, Pollux sabía que tenía poco tiempo de vida y su primo Arcturus también había estado enfermo últimamente. No había ningún otro mago Black para ayudar a guiar a Aries y Pollux no deseaba ver pasar a su heredero a la influencia completa del detestable Abraxas Malfoy, quien parecía, algo de los más desafortunado, aun mantener una excelente salud.

Había requerido cada gramo de influencia que aun poseía en el ministerio, pero Pollux había conseguido los detalles de la detención de Sirius, horrorizaba al viejo mago que un Black pudiera ser privado de los acostumbrados derechos que correspondían a un mago de su clase y nivel social, logrando así asustar a Abraxas y Arcturus para que también usaran sus influencias y riquezas para ayudar a remediar la situación. Habían decido no decirle nada a Aries, no deseando el levantar falsas esperanzas en el pobre chico.

Ahora, después de una serie de artículos sobre las contribuciones de los Black a través de la historia del mundo mágico, un generoso número de donaciones al ministerio y la apertura de la nueva ala en memoria de Orión y Walburga Black en San Mungo, todo estaba finalmente listo. Pollux y Cassiopeia estaban preparando los detalles finales de su caso, se presentarían al frente del Wizengamot al día siguiente y Pollux tenía toda la confianza de que sería capaz de conseguir la liberación de su ahijado, después de todo él era P.C Black, Jefe Mago Honorario.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Albus Dumbledore se encontraba recostado cansadamente en su asiento, para nada entusiasmado por que el día de trabajo comenzara. El Wizengamot confrontaba gran cantidad de temas desagradables en el mejor de los tiempos y la jornada de hoy prometía ser especialmente dolorosa, el primer caso era la petición traída por Pollux Black.<p>

Pollux siempre había sido un personaje desagradable, manipulativo y vengativo, tenía muchos enemigos y pocos amigos, pero era más rico que los Creso y su conocimiento legal era insuperable. Dumbledore no sabía que tenía entre sus manos el cascarrabias mago pero sabía que lo que fuera prometía hacer su vida excesivamente más dificultosa, de hecho todos los Black parecían tener ese talento y Dumbledore había sido sorprendido – secretamente, un poco decepcionado- al descubrir que Sirius, a quien él había creído felizmente ser el último del miserable linaje, había logrado reproducirse y con un Malfoy nada más y menos, y que el hijo, Aries, estaría asistiendo a Hogwarts en poco más de un año aproximadamente. Dumbledore naturalmente intentaría hacer lo mejor para no tener prejuicios con el infortunado chico, pero sus orígenes eran escasamente favorables.

A regañadientes llamo al Wizengamot a orden y dos de las personas menos favoritas en el mundo para él, aparecieron: Pollux Black y su solterona hermana Cassiopeia, quien había creado caos en la junta de gobernadores de Hogwarts antes de que Dumbledore fuera Director, Cassiopeia estaba parada derecha y orgullosa, pero Pollux estaba sentado encorvado en un silla ricamente tallada.

-Profesor Dumbledore- anuncio Pollux con voz temblorosa. – Honrados miembros del Wizengamot. Vengo ante ustedes esta mañana como el más seria agravio concerniente a un horroroso error de la justicia que ha sido perpetrado por el Ministerio de Magia contra mi nieto, Sirius Orión Black-

Dumbledore se puso pálido, al escuchar esto. ¿Qué tenía el viejo mago debajo de la manga?

-He descubierto que mi nieto, el heredero del Liderazgo de la más Noble y más Antigua Casa Black, fue tirado en Azkaban nueve años atrás sin darle ni siquiera el beneficio de un juicio- continuo Pollux, mientras se escuchaban varias exclamaciones y enojados murmullos por toda la sala. Pollux movió su varita y envió un pergamino al escritorio de evidencias. – Este pergamino contiene una copia de la orden de aprensión inmediata de Sirius, sin un Juicio, lleva la firma de Millicent Bagnold, el Ministro de Magia en ese momento y de Bartemius Crouch el Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica en ese entonces-

Un pergamino parecido apareció en las manos de cada miembro del Wizengamot. Desenrollaron el pergamino y lo leyeron cuidadosamente, los murmullos enojados aumentaron.

-Como los honorables miembros pueden ver a simple vista, las ofensas citadas como justificación del encarcelamiento de mi nieto son dos- continúo Pollux. – Sirius es primeramente acusado de haber traicionado a los Potter con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y secundariamente por el asesinato de Peter Pettigrew y un número de Muggles. Estos crímenes son ciertamente atroces, pero no debemos permitir que la seriedad de los mismos, nublen nuestro sentido de la justicia, cada mago y bruja tiene el absoluto derecho de un juicio.-

Dumbledore arrugo el entrecejo, definitivamente no le gustaba la dirección que esto estaba tomando.

-La injusticia en el presente caso es altamente exacerbada por la naturaleza frívola de la evidencia en la cual fue basada la decisión, se afirma que Sirius Black fue el Guardián Secreto de los Potter y por ende el único que ha podido traicionarlos entregándolos al Señor Oscuro. Sin embargo, no tenemos una evidencia sólida que confirme esto-

-En realidad Pollux, no existe duda alguna de que Sirius Black fue el guardián secreto de los Potter- contradijo Dumbledore. – Yo mismo di la evidencia en este punto-

Pollux sonrió condescendientemente. – Ciertamente Director- dijo, haciendo énfasis en su obstinada negación de referirse a Dumbledore como Jefe Mago y mando otro pergamino el escritorio de evidencia. – Tienen al frente de ustedes el testimonio oficial de Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore. Como ven, el profesor está bastante firme en su declaración de que James Potter le dijo que tenía la intención de hacer a Sirius su guardián secreto-

-¿Está usted insinuando que el Jefe Mago dijo una mentira? – demando una enojada bruja.

-Para nada- dijo Pollux calmadamente. – Sin embargo, su supuesta evidencia es inadmisible. El profesor Dumbledore asegura que James Potter dijo que estaba planeando hacer a Sirius su Guardián Secreto, esto es solo un rumor. El director no tiene conocimiento directo de que Sirius fue de hecho el Guardián Secreto, es más ni siquiera tiene evidencia de que el encanto Fidelius llego a ser realizado. Quiero recordarles a los miembros del Wizengamot que bajo las reglas de procedimiento establecidas por el propio Merlín, el rumor no puede ser utilizado para condenar a un mago por un crimen.-

-¿Y la evidencia dada por el caso de Peter Pettigrew? – pregunto otro mago.

- Oh, sí, la evidencia de Peter Pettigrew- Pollux sonrió. –Por desgracia aquí también estamos hablando de un rumor, un auror reporto que un Muggle dijo que Pettigrew acuso a Sirius de haber traicionado a James y Lily, bajo este tipo de acciones perfectamente podríamos tirar a un niño a Azkaban, por que otro mago escucho a un elfo domestico decir que había escuchado al niño amenazar a otro niño después de haber perdido un partido de Quidditch-

Más murmullos estallaron, Dumbledore sabía que estaba perdiendo el control en toda la situación.

-También está el asesinato de Peter Pettigrew a tomar en consideración- apunto en búsqueda de reorientar el tema a terrenos menos peligrosos.

Pollux se rio. -¿Y que evidencia hay para probar que fue Sirius? Un auror reporto que un Muggle afirmo haber visto a los magos discutiendo, seguido de una explosión. El estatuto de evidencias de 1236 claramente expresa que la evidencia proveída por Muggles no debe ser invocada en estos casos y con razón, debido a la falta de fiabilidad de los Muggles en cualquier situación que involucre a magos, lo cual es evidente para cualquier persona que piense claramente-

-Sirius fue conseguido en la escena de crimen- Amelia Bones le recordó al viejo mago. – Riéndose locamente ante el asesinato-

Pollux entrecerró los ojos. – Precisamente Señora Bones, riéndose locamente, una respuesta que creo demuestra únicamente que Sirius estaba momentáneamente loco por la repentina perdida de tres de sus más cercanos amigos. ¿Qué más Pruebas hay para ver? ¿Acaso fue su varita sometida al hechizo de efecto inverso? ¿Fue interrogado bajo Veritaserum? Si es así, no hay evidencia en el expediente de que nada por el estilo se haya realizado-

Dumbledore suspiro. -¿Estas pidiendo que se le dé a Sirius un Juicio?-

-¿A estas alturas? – espeto Pollux con cierta indignación. – No seas absurdo, Sirius ha estado en prisión por 9 horribles años, sin siquiera recibir un juicio, toda la evidencia proveída es en el mejor de los casos endeble, absurda en el peor, los únicos testigos del supuesto crimen están muertos o han sido obliviated hace años. Basándome en la Ley de Enjuiciamiento Criminal de 1739, yo Pollux Black demando que Sirius Black sea liberado inmediatamente, el caso destituido y que su registro sea limpiado-

-Ahora eres tú el que está siendo absurdo- replico Dumbledore.

-Difícilmente director- respondió Pollux arrastrando las palabras. - La Ley de Enjuiciamiento Criminal claramente especifica que ningún sangre pura bruja o mago puede ser retenido por más de 30 días sin recibir un juicio, en el caso de que dicha violación ocurra el acusado debe ser liberado e inmediatamente ser aclarado de todos los cargos.-

Dumbledore suspiro nuevamente, este definitivamente estaba transformándose en un día de lo más desagradable.

* * *

><p>El perro negro que era Sirius Black estaba sentado en sus patas traseras, aullando por la ventana de su celda, tal como lo hacía todos los días, sus pensamientos caninos corriendo sin cesar en un círculo vicioso.<p>

Harry estaba muerto, James estaba muerto, Lily estaba muerta. Sirius estaba atrapado en este infierno miserable, Peter los había traicionado a todos.

Harry estaba muerto, James estaba muerto, Lily estaba muerta. Sirius estaba atrapado en este infierno miserable, Peter los había traicionado a todos.

Harry estaba muerto, James estaba muerto, Lily…

La nube oscura de los Dementors se levantó un poco y el perro paro de aullar, escucho pasos afuera de la puerta de su celda y se transformó, la puerta se abrió revelando a un auror.

-Venga conmigo Señor Black- comando el auror. Sirius lo siguió dócilmente a través de los torcidos pasillos de la prisión, hasta que finalmente salieron a una sala de espera iluminada artificialmente, donde los esperaba otro auror con una vieja bruja a su lado que Sirius tenía años sin ver.

-¿Tía Cassie?- pregunto en confusión. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

La bruja no dijo nada, pero el segundo auror avanzo desenrollando un pergamino.

-Sirius Orión Black- leyó. – A las 10:30 de esta mañana el Wizengamot procedió a votar basados en motivos de procedimiento para liberarlo de todos los cargos y ordenar su liberación inmediata de Azkaban, todos sus derechos quedan restaurados, el ministerio de magia procederá a depositarle en su bóveda de Gringotts la cantidad de 50 mil Galleons, conjuntamente con sus más sinceras disculpas, con la condición de que usted firme una dimisión prometiendo nunca presentar una demanda contra el Ministerio, al igual que a ningún Oficial del Ministerio ya sea del pasado o futuro sobre este asunto. ¿Está usted de acuerdo con esto?-

Sirius estaba aturdido, estaba seguro de que debía estar soñando.

-¿Está usted de acuerdo con la dimisión?- repitió el auror. Sirius asintió sin decir nada y firmo el pergamino que el auror extendió para él, su mano temblaba terriblemente. –En nombre del Ministerio de Magia- continuo el auror. – Permítame expresarle mis más sinceras disculpas por los errores cometidos en su arresto y encarcelación y desearle todo lo mejor en sus futuras acciones.-

-Felicitaciones Sirius- dijo la tía Cassie y le indico que la siguiera.

Entraron a otro cuarto con una solitaria chimenea y viajaron por polvos Flu directamente al Ministerio. En el otro lado una pareja de aurores les pidió sus papeles, la tía Cassie les extendió un rollo de pergamino y los aurores les dejaron salir. Se dirigieron a una discreta chimenea que era usada solo para la partida de los convictos donde viajaron nuevamente por polvos Flu hasta un apartamento muy familiar. Era el que había heredado Sirius del tío Alphard y que compartió con James después de que terminaron Hogwarts.

-Bienvenido Sirius- dijo la tía Cassie y Sirius rompió a llorar. La vieja bruja le mostro poca simpatía por su reacción. – Por Merlín, cálmate Sirius- el continuo llorando. Cassiopeia rodo los ojos.- No hay tiempo para esto Sirius. Tienes a tu ahijado, por el cual debes pensar después de todo.-

-Harry está muerto- dijo Sirius amargamente.

-No, no lo está- replico secamente.

Sirius paro de llorar y la miro lleno de esperanza. – ¿No lo está?, ¿Dónde está?, ¿Que paso?-

La tía Cassie cerró los ojos y tomo una respiración profunda. – Harry Potter está bien por el momento, si valoras su vida, debes escucharme cuidadosamente y actuar exactamente como te diga.-

Sirius miro a su Tía Abuela fijamente a los ojos y respondió. – Estoy escuchando-

* * *

><p>Un mes después, en el sur de Francia, la casa Black estaba haciendo los preparativos para el próximo cumpleaños de Harry. Toda la familia Black y Malfoy venían, como había sido tradición a través de los años, para Harry y Draco la celebración de este año era particularmente significativa, ya que la tía Cassie había aceptado el llevarlos a ambos de vuelta a Inglaterra el 02 de agosto para que compraran sus varitas.<p>

Por varios días previos a la celebración la casa estuvo en revuelo, la abuelita pasaba todo su tiempo en la cocina con Roquefort, su elfo domestico habilidoso, haciendo las preparaciones para un magnifico festín. Mopsy vino desde Inglaterra para decorar el palacio, llenando cada cuarto con flores frescas y serpentinas.

Los huéspedes fueron llegando de a poco, el tío Marius y la tía Clytemnestra vinieron primero, seguidos de los Malfoy. Pollux e Irma vinieron el día antes del cumpleaños de Harry, junto con una bruja adolescente con cabello rosa.

-¡Dora!- exclamo Harry. – Han pasado siglos- Pollux había cumplido su promesa de llevar a Draco y Harry a conocer a su prima Nymphadora Tonks un par de años después, pero no se habían visto muy seguido desde entonces, la tención familiar aún era muy alta. – Pensé que tu mama y papa no querían que tú vinieras-

Dora se encogió de hombros. – No querían. Pero ahora tengo 17 así que puedo hacer lo que decida.-

-Estamos encantados de tenerte querida- dijo Melania.

El 01 de agosto, la comida de cumpleaños de Harry comenzó al mediodía, con montañas de comida y gran cantidad de risas entre todos sus familiares. A la mitad de la tarde hubo un repentino Flash y la tía Cassie apareció aferrada a un cepillo y junto a ella había un hombre alto con el cabello oscuro por los hombros.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Aries- le dijo la tía Cassie. – Me disculpo por nuestra tardanza- dijo haciendo un gesto hacia el extraño. – Traje conmigo alguien a quien deberías conocer-

Harry miro al hombre por lo que pareció una eternidad antes de lograr reconocerlo, las túnicas del hombre eran elegantes, su cabello y barba estaban bien cuidados y arreglados, pero estaba muy delgado y sus ojos grises tenían una mirada hundida y embrujada. Se veía diferente, pero Harry lo había visto en gran cantidad de fotos y había escuchado incontables historia sobre él, era su padrino y supuesto padre: Sirius Black. Harry comenzó a sentir pánico, todo iba a ser arruinado, la vida que había construido podía desaparecer y eso era lo último que deseaba, de reojo miro al tío Marius ansiosamente, pero el Squib sonrió a Harry con serenidad y asintiendo ligeramente. Tragando grueso se decidió a hablar.

-Te conozco- dijo por lo bajo. – Tú eres mi papa. Tú eres Sirius Black.- Draco y Dora jadearon por la sorpresa, pero ninguno de los adultos parecía compartir sus sentimientos.

Harry espero por la mirada confusa que seguro seguiría a su declaración, la negación de su comentario y el rechazo enojado, pero nunca vinieron, Sirius solo sonrió un poco nervioso y asintió.

-Correcto Aries- dijo tímidamente. – Y te reconozco donde sea y como sea, aunque no te haya visto desde que eras un bebe.- dijo mirando a Harry significativamente.- Te ves igual a tu papa, excepto por tus ojos, tienes los ojos de tu mama.- le guiño a Harry imperceptiblemente y en ese instante el chico entendió. De alguna manera Sirius sabía todo lo que había sucedido, pero aun así lo quería, Harry repentinamente se sintió cálido, Sirius era libre, él sabía quién era Harry en realidad y aun así lo quería.

Sirius abrió sus brazos por completo dándole una mirada tentativa, como si estuviese temeroso de que Harry quizás no lo quisiera. Las lágrimas brotaron espontáneamente mientras Harry corría y abrazaba a Sirius fuertemente, desenado nunca soltarlo, saboreando el amor de su Padrino/Padre.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Hijo- susurro en su oído y beso toscamente la cabeza de Harry.

-Gracias Papa- murmuro Harry entre lágrimas.

* * *

><p>*¿Cómo estás?<p>

** ¿Y tú?

*** ¿Ya estás listo?

****Por supuesto, pero has venido temprano, el traslador no se activara hasta el mediodía

***** Lo sé, pero no quería quedarme con mis padres durante toda la mañana.

****** ¡Buen viaje!


	10. Chapter 10

**Titulo original: **Growing Up Black

**Autor original: **Elvendork Nigellus

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. La historia es de Elvendork Nigellus

* * *

><p>Harry jalo a Sirius hacia la mesa y todos tomaron asiento, Arcturus se levantó con una copa en la mano listo para hacer un brindis.<p>

-Permítanme proponer un brindis- dijo en voz alta. – Por mi nieto Sirius Orión Black, heredero de la Noble y más Antigua Casa, por su maravilloso hijo, Aries Sirius Black quien se ha convertido en magnifico joven caballero, que es un tributo a su crianza y educación. ¡Por Sirius y Aries!

-¡Por Sirius y Aries! – rugió la familia y Arcturus retomo su asiento.

-Por Merlín, es bueno tenerte de vuelta Sirius- manifestó Melania con vehemencia, mientras amontonaba pilas de comida en su plato con su varita.- Estas terriblemente delgado, eso no es saludable, pero no te preocupes, te voy a tener en perfecto estado en poco tiempo.-

Cassiopeia tosió elocuentemente.

-Gracias Abuelita- dijo Sirius. – Pero en realidad la tía Cassie ya ha hecho un gran trabajo arreglándome y poniéndome al día con todo lo que ha sucedido, no sé cómo me las hubiese arreglado sin ella-

-No es nada- dijo Cassiopeia sonrojándose levemente.

- Oh, no tía Cassie, estoy profundamente agradecido contigo, en especial por el excelente trabajo que has hecho dándole clases a Aries, espero que continúes con ellas.-

Con una sonrisa entusiasta Cassiopeia le respondió con tono dulce. – Bueno, si tú insiste querido, supongo que puedo continuar, debemos proveer solo lo mejor para nuestro querido Aries-

-Estoy de acuerdo, no veo razón para que las cosas cambien tan solo porque Sirius es libre.- opino Pollux. Era evidente que la maquinaria política y de poder de la familia estaba a toda máquina de manera sutil verificando el terreno. – Cassiopeia y los Squibs han estado haciendo un buen trabajo en la crianza de Aries y estoy seguro de que Sirius está más que dispuesto en mantener el status quo.-

Irma rodo los ojos ante las dinámicas de su familia, mientras que Marius y Clytemnestra solo suspiraron, mezcla de exasperación y alivio.

- Bueno yo por mi parte me encuentro alegre de que el pequeño Aries tenga a su padre de vuelta.- dijo Abraxas. – Eres un buen muchacho Sirius, permíteme expresarte mi dicha al tenerte como mi yerno y darte la bienvenida a la familia Malfoy, nuestra casa es tu casa.-

Mientras Abraxas pronunciaba estas palabras, se podía ver a Lucius murmurando en voz bajo con tono sombrío.

-Gracias Señor Malfoy- dijo Sirius.

Abraxas se rio entre dientes y le dijo –Por favor, llámame Papá-

Lucius continuo con sus enojados murmullos y mirada furibunda, Harry dirigió una mirada a Draco y rodó los ojos, mientras su primo se reía entre dientes, pero no sin que antes Harry se diera cuenta de la expresión anhelante que había pasado por el rostro de su primo mientras veía la manera en que Sirius tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry.

-Por cierto Aries- comento Cassiopeia elevando un poco la voz.- No olvides que tu padre y yo vamos a llevarlos al callejón Diagon mañana, de manera que adquieran sus varitas, eso te dará la oportunidad de tener un mes completo de práctica antes de que regreses a Inglaterra.-

Aclarándose la garganta Pollux comento en tono indignado – No veo la necesidad de poner estas absurdas restricciones en el huso de la magia para menores de edad, los franceses toman una actitud mucho más sensata en este tema en mi opinión.-

-Bueno, nuestros niños logran hacer magia en sus casas sin ser detectados.- replico Irma ácidamente.- No creo que el que tengan que limitarse a no hacerlo en público sea una privación tan insuperable-

-No todas las familias permiten que sus niño utilicen magia en sus casas Irma- apunto Melania.- Yo nunca tuve permiso de practicar durante las vacaciones-

-Si querida- replico Irma en voz dulce. – Pero tú provienes de una familia de Hufflepuffs- término como si eso explicara todo su punto.

-No permitan que su Bisabuela los llene de prejuicio chicos- respondió Melania dirigiéndose a Draco y Aries. – Hufflepuff es una excelente casa-

-Te apoyo por completo Abuelita- complemento Dora con orgullo.

-Draco te juro que si terminas sorteado en Hufflepuff te desheredo- dijo Lucius en tono uniforme.

-No seas ridículo Lucius- comento Abraxas.- Draco va a ir a donde sea que Aries sea sorteado. ¿Y a que otra casa podría ir nuestro pequeño Parselmouth que a Slytherin? –

Lucius retomo sus murmullos enojados.

-No se papa.- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa. – Aries podría ser como su querido padre y terminar en Gryffindor.-

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio frunciendo el ceño ante las palabras de Sirius. Viendo como el ambiente se había puesto tenso, Harry salto a la defensa de su padre.

-¡Esa es una brillante idea papa! – dijo dándole a Draco una mirada significativa y su primo se sumó a la defensa.

-Eso es Tío Sirius- dijo Draco. – ¡Sería estupendo que Aries y yo termináramos en Gryffindor! ¿Quién se hubiese imaginado que podías ser tan astuto?

-¿Qué estas balbuceando Draco? – demando Lucius con tono molesto.

-Piénsalo tío Lucius- dijo Harry. – Si voy a cumplir con mi verdadero destino, es esencial el mantener alejados, a entrometidos viejos tontos como Albus Dumbledore, de sospechar lo que planeo hacer o estoy haciendo-

- Si terminamos en Slytherin nos va a vigilar como un halcón dado nuestros antecedes familiares- dijo Draco.

- Viejo chiflado prejuicioso- murmuro Pollux enérgicamente.

-Pero en Gryffindor, podríamos hacer lo que quisiéramos sin tener miedo de recibir ninguna retribución por ello- añadió Harry.

-Y cuando el tiempo sea el correcto, golpeamos- dijo Sirius brillantemente, para sorpresa de todos y a la vez deleite. – El amante tonto de Muggles no va a saber que lo golpeo- Harry y Draco lo miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa y admiración, ningún adulto les había seguido la corriente nunca antes y mucho menos darse cuenta de lo que se proponían, decidiendo unírseles.

Cassiopeia se carcajeo con deleite. – Un excelente Plan, digno de la mente del verdadero heredero de Slytherin-

Abraxas sonrió pensativamente – Han expuesto muy buenos puntos niños, creo que esto solo prueba que ustedes dos solo piensan como Slytherins, pero si logran llevar a cabo este plan y tener éxito, tendrán mi bendición-

-Hufflepuff también es una opción, nadie esperaría que el próximo Señor Oscuro viniera de ahí- comento Melania enfurruñada, pero nadie le prestó atención, excepto por la pobre Dora, quien estaba comenzando a entender porque sus padres querían que mantuviera su distancia de la casa Black.

* * *

><p>Después de la cena, Sirius, Harry, Draco y Abraxas salieron al jardín a jugar un partido de Quidditch, Harry y Sirius hicieron equipo contra Abraxas y Draco en el primer partido, después Sirius sugirió que cambiaran, Draco parecía sorprendido por esto, pero agradado.<p>

-Pensé que ibas a querer pasar tiempo con Aries- balbuceo.

-Y quiero pasar tiempo con él, pero también quiero llegar a conocer a mi sobrino favorito.- dijo Sirius.

Draco levanto una ceja.- Tío Sirius, soy tu UNICO sobrino-

Sirius sonrió – Precisamente-

Abraxas y Harry ganaron el segundo partido holgadamente, Draco estaba algo frustrado, pero Sirius le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente y le prometió que jugarían al día siguiente cuando regresaran del callejón Diagon.

-Y mañana vamos a ganar nosotros- le aseguro Sirius a su sobrino.

-En tus sueños- replico Abraxas, ambos chicos se rieron.

Más tarde esa noche, después de que todo el mundo se había ido a dormir, Sirius se deslizo hasta la habitación de Harry y se sentó al borde de la cama.

-¿Aries estas despierto?- pregunto mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza de su Ahijado/hijo.

Harry bostezo perezosamente – Lo estoy ahora- murmuro medio dormido.

-Podemos hablar mañana si lo prefieres- le ofreció Sirius.

Negó con la cabeza.- No, ya estoy despierto- dijo sentándose en la cama. – Gracias por estar pendiente de Draco hoy en la tarde, creo que se está sintiendo excluido-

Sirius sonrió – Me di cuenta, vi la forma en que nos veía durante la cena, de hecho me recordó un poco a mí, de la manera en que yo me sentía envidioso de James y su familia. El Sr. Potter hacia todo lo mejor que podía para hacerme sentir en casa y parte de la familia, así que supongo que lo mínimo que yo puedo hacer es intentar ofrecerle lo mismo a Draco. – paro por un momento. – Harry necesitamos hablar sobre algo-

La expresión de Harry cambio, toda alegría pareció desaparecer y en cambio cierta tristeza y pesadumbres tomo lugar, él sabía que había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad. – No te preocupes, yo sé que no eres mi verdadero padre – miro a Sirius con seriedad y siguió.- De verdad aprecio que sigas la corriente, no quiero regresar a vivir con los Muggles-

-Harry eso no es lo quise decir, en primer lugar, quiero estar seguro de que conozco toda la historia, la tía Cassie me explico la mayoría, pero no sé qué tanto le dijiste-

Los ojos se le agrandaron de sorpresa y susto. -¿La tía Cassie sabe? Nosotros no le hemos dicho nada. ¿Cómo se enteró?-

-No sé cómo se enteró, pero sabe quién eres.-

-¿Entonces por qué ha seguido con nuestra mentira?-

-Sencillamente digamos que el hecho de que venciste a Voldemort siendo tan solo un bebe alimenta las fantasías que tiene sobre tus poderes oscuros-

-¡Dijiste su nombre!- exclamo Harry. – Nadie dice nunca dice su nombre-

Sirius solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta. – Que te parece si me cuentas todas la historia desde el comienzo-

Harry le explico cómo había sido su vida con los Dursleys antes de que los Squibs lo rescataran y como ellos lo habían disfrazado utilizando una poción, le contó sobre todos los años que habían pasado desde su llegada y como apreciaba a su peculiar familia, hablo sobre Draco, de las bromas que jugaban y Sirius se rió sobre sus ocurrencias.

-Suenan a como éramos tu papa y yo. Nosotros hacíamos ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo.-

-Lo se papa, él retrato de James me contó, ¿De dónde crees que sacamos tantas ideas?-

Sirius arrugo la frente – Quiero que recuerdes que James Potter es tu verdadero Padre, es más hasta puedes llamarme Sirius cuando estemos solos-

Harry asintió con la cabeza – Entiendo, lo más seguro es que quieras tener tus hijos en un futuro, sabes, hijos verdaderos-

Sirius miro a Harry extrañado pero luego comprendió y se carcajeo.

-No me refería a eso Harry, tu papa fue el mejor amigo que nunca tuve y un hombre maravilloso, sentiría como si lo estuviese traicionando si te dejo olvidar que eres un Potter, nunca podría perdonármelo- poso su manos sobro los hombros de Harry – En cuanto a ti, te he amado desde antes de que nacieras y me siento honrado por la oportunidad de cuidarte-

-¿En serio?- le pregunto Harry en voz baja y pareciendo un niño pequeño.

-Por supuesto- replico Sirius asegurando al pequeño. – En cierta manera me siento culpable, te ves como yo y te apellidas como yo, es como si te hubiese robado-

Harry lo miro con sorpresa – Nunca lo pensé de esa manera, yo siempre he deseado un papa de verdad, uno real, los retratos son geniales y todo, pero…- termino dejando en el aire el punto.

-Se vuelven agotadores después de un tiempo- Sirius termino por él. – Ellos nunca cambian o crecen-

-Exacto, una vez pase sin querer dos días sin hablar con ellos y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta-

-Por supuesto que no se dieron cuenta- dijo Sirius. – Están diseñados para ser de esa forma-

Harry se encogió de hombros – Creo que fue en ese momento que me di cuenta por primera vez que ellos no eran personas reales, que mi papa real estaba muerto-

-Bueno, no sé qué tan bueno iré a ser llenando sus zapatos- dijo Sirius dudoso – Él era un hombre especial, pero te prometo que voy a dar lo mejor de mí-

Algo nervioso Harry mordisqueo su labio inferior y finalmente le pregunto. - ¿Te importaría que te llame papa aun cuando estamos solos?-

Sirius lo miro sorprendido – Para nada, pensé que tú no ibas a querer, después de todo yo soy solo un extraño que recién llego a tu vida-

Harry se rió - Difícilmente, he estado escuchando historia tuyas y viendo fotos de ti desde que tenía 6 años, solía soñar que venias a vivir con nosotros y nos convertíamos finalmente en una familia- paro por un momento. – Aunque a veces también tenía pesadillas en donde tú no me ibas a querer y terminabas rechazándome-

Sirius abrazo a Harry fuertemente. – Nunca pienses eso Harry, nunca lo pienses-

-Es solo un estúpido sueño ¿Verdad? Yo solía tener muchos sueños sobre un perro negro que era enorme, todos decían que era el Grim, que soñar con él era mala suerte, pero nada malo me ha pasado nunca-

Sirius sonrió pícaramente y dijo.- En realidad Harry creo que en tu caso el Grim es una señal de buena suerte-

-¿Por qué sería una señal de buna suerte?-

-¿Puedes mantener un secreto?- le pregunto Sirius.

Harry rodo los ojos –Sirius, piensa con quien estás hablando-

Riéndose Sirius admitió – Buen punto- con un suave plof se transformó, ante la sorpresa de ver a su padrino desaparecer y convertirse en un perro Harry dejo escapar un pequeño grito, paro luego comenzar a correr sus dedos por el suave pelaje negro mientras soltaba risitas divertidas.

-La tía Cassie va a tener un ataque de histeria total.- dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa traviesa. – Ella odia a los perros-

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente después del desayuno, Harry, Draco, Sirius y Cassiopeia tomaron un trasladador hacia Windermere Court y de ahí viajaron por polvos Flu hacia el callejón Diagon. Mientras caminaban por la calle hacia la tienda de Ollivander se podían escuchar los murmullos de los transeúntes que pasaban a su lado, varias personas le mandaban a Sirius miradas mortales y una bruja se atrevió a caminar hasta él y comenzar a gritarle antes de que Cassiopeia la apartara del camino con un solo movimiento de su varita, dejándola inconsciente a un lado, solo logrando con eso que las protestas tomaron un tono ensordecedor.<p>

-En defensa propia- espeto Cassiopeia a la muchedumbre molesta. – La próxima vez no voy a ser tan amable- La multitud con cierta reluctancia se apartó.

El cuarteto logro arribar a donde el Sr. Ollivander sin más inconvenientes y el viejo creador de varitas los saludo profusamente.

-Ah, Señorita Black, es un placer el verla- saludo con una pequeña reverencia.- Nogal, 30 centímetros, corazón de dragón, si recuerdo correctamente.- se volteo hacia Sirius. – ¡Sr. Black que sorpresa! Supongo que, ¿está en búsqueda de una nueva varita?-

Sirius asintió y Ollivander comenzó a buscar entre las cajas, tomo algunos intentos, pero finalmente consiguió una varita de caoba, núcleo de corazón de dragón de treinta y cinco centímetros.

-¿Hay algo más en que pueda ayudarlos?- pregunto educadamente.

-Sí, de hecho estamos aquí también para adquirir las varitas de mi hijo y sobrino-

Frunciendo la frente Ollivander pregunto – ¿Y los niños ya cumplieron los respectivos once años Sr. Black?

-No todavía- dijo Sirius calmadamente.

-Esta es una solicitud de lo más inusual- comenzó Ollivander, pero freno cuando vio la mirada asesina que Cassiopeia estaba enviándole. – Una que estoy seguro puedo satisfacer-

Comenzó buscando primero la varita de Draco y no le tomo mucho tiempo antes de que el chico rubio estuviera emparejado con una de 25 centímetros con núcleo de unicornio. Después Ollivander comenzó a buscar la varita de Harry, pero esta tomo mucho más tiempo, habían probado por lo menos la mitad de las varitas de la tienda, solo logrando con eso que el viejo creador estuviera cada vez más emocionado a medida que fallaba en encontrarla la ideal. Finalmente, le extendió a Harry una varita de acebo, 28 centímetros, flexible, con núcleo de pluma de fénix.

-Intenta con esta- le dijo entusiasmado.

Harry tomo la varita e inmediatamente sabía que esta era la correcta, chispas volaron al momento en que la toco y Ollivander aplaudió alegremente.

-Muy interesante joven Black- dijo pensativamente. – En verdad interesante-

-¿Qué es interesante?- demando Cassiopeia.

-Vera Señora Black, el fénix que dio la pluma que está en esta varita, dio una más, solo una más, esa otra varita estuvo destinada a un gran futuro e hizo grandes cosas- dijo Ollivander mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos, la mirada del viejo mando un escalofrió por su espalda.- Que intrigante que terminaras emparejado con esta, en especial dado la identidad del dueño de su varita hermana-

-¿Quién fue el dueño de la otra varita?- pregunto Cassiopeia.

La mirada de Ollivander nunca abandono los ojos de Harry mientras respondía.

-El-que-No debe-Ser-Nombrado-

* * *

><p>Esa tarde Sirius y Draco terminaron jugando un partido de Quidditch, mientras todos los demás estaban encima de Harry y su nueva varita, alabándolos. Cassiopeia conto la historia una y otra vez, inclusive Lucius se mantenía escuchando y parecía no poder alejarse por más que le disgustara, Abraxas, Pollux y Arcturus estaban extasiados, cuando Sirius y Draco terminaron su partido comenzaron a dirigirse de nuevo a la casa, donde el alboroto aún no había parado.<p>

-Pobre Aries- comento Sirius mientras veían a Harry por la ventana. –Se ve miserable en todo ese alboroto-

-No entiendo porque- replico Draco. – Ya debería de estar acostumbrado a recibir toda esa atención.-

-Creo, que el preferiría mucho más estar aquí afuera con nosotros jugando Quidditch-

Rondado los ojos Draco dijo.- Por supuesto que lo preferiría, precisamente eso es lo que es tan frustrante-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto con curiosidad Sirius.

El rubio niño se rió amargamente – Aries ha tenido a toda la familia encima de él, alabándolo desde que llego a Inglaterra y lo conocieron por primera vez. Cualquier niño normal se le subiría el ego por ello y podrías odiarlo sin que la conciencia te molestara, pero con Aries es diferente, lo tratan como si fuera la reencarnación se Salazar Slytherin, pero él me trata como si fuéramos iguales, el piensa que el hecho de que todo el mundo espere que él se convierta en el próximo Señor Oscuro es una gran broma-

-¿Y qué piensas tú?-

Suspirando Draco respondió con seriedad. – Creo que es una idea atemorizante.- pauso un momento y continuo.- Hemos leído sobre Grindlwald y cuando lo hacemos la tía Cassie comienza a comentar como Aries matara el doble de Sangres sucias que él, si Aries se encuentra con una serpiente de Jardín en Grimmauld Place el abuelo le pide una demostración de su habilidad como Parseltongue que dura fácil una hora, si tira una Quaffle dentro de la casa y quiebra uno de los jarrones de mama lo único que tiene que hacer es comentar sobre algún punto que aparezca en "Magas la Más Terrible" y está libre de cualquier problema-

-Estas celoso-

Draco se burló – No sobre esa porquería-

-¿Entonces de qué?-

-Estoy celoso de los Squibs- respondió después de una pausa. – Ellos en verdad se interesan por el además de que lo quieren, no les importa si crece para convertirse en el verdadero heredero de Slytherin o un rompedor de maldiciones de Gringotts, la única persona que me trata de esa manera es Aries- fulmino con la mirada a Sirius y continuo. – Es por eso que espero que no lo decepciones tío Sirius, Aries necesita más personas que lo amen por quien es, no por lo que es o lo que podría llegar a ser-

-Me parece que él ya tiene alguien así- comento con una sonrisa señalando a Draco.

Encogiéndose de hombros el rubio respondió – Alguien tiene que tener un ojo en él, sino se lo podrían comer vivo, aunque me preocupo por él.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Más que todo que se termine convirtiendo en lo que todos dicen, no quiere que Aries sea el próximo Señor Oscuro-

-¿Y por qué no deseas eso?-

-No es que yo sea un amante de los Muggles ni nada por el estilo, yo estoy por completo a favor con la pureza de nuestra raza Mágica.- mordisqueo su labio inferior con cierto nerviosismo. – Pero cuando escucho las descripciones de lo que esperan que el haga…- suspiro. – Aries es especial, no quiero que se convierta en algún tipo de monstruo, y me prometí a mí mismo en su octavo cumpleaños que me mantendría con él y no permitiría que eso sucediera.-

-Entonces estamos en la misma página- comento con una sonrisa sincera, inevitablemente esta conversación lo había aliviado y a la par alertado. -¿Estás dispuesto a tomar a un compañero en crimen?-

-¿Por qué no? Merlín sabe que estoy cansado de trabajar solo-

Sirius se carcajeo y revolvió el cabello de su sobrino. – Eres un buen chico Draco-

El chico rubio sonrió. – Tú tampoco eres tan malo tío Sirius-


	11. Chapter 11

**Titulo original: **Growing Up Black

**Autor original: **Elvendork Nigellus

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. La historia es de Elvendork Nigellus

**Nota del traductor:** disculpen la tardanza, por cosas de la vida no he podido subir este capitulo, mañana espero poder subirles dos como compensación Gracias a todos los que han dejado su review, me alegra que les guste la historia.

* * *

><p>El 03 de agosto la familia regreso a Inglaterra, dejando atrás a Harry, Draco y Sirius para que disfrutaran de lo que quedaba de verano. Se dedicaron a jugar varios partidos de Quidditch, a explorar el bosque que estaba alrededor del palacio pero más que todo Sirius se dedicó a ayudar a los chicos mientras estos aprendían diferentes hechizos, ambos chicos sabían gran cantidad, después de todo habían estado memorizando movimientos de varita desde que Cassiopeia les había dado varitas de práctica, pero a pesar de todo comprobaron que era un poco más difícil el combinar la técnica externa de movimientos con su magia interna. Finalmente un día estaban practicando con el hechizo de levitación, que había probado ser algo difícil, Harry estaba comenzando a sentirse fastidiado y frustrado.<p>

-Vamos Aries- urgió Sirius. – Tienes que visualizar a la pluma volando, imagina que tu magia se desliza por tu brazo hasta tu varita y luego levanta la pluma por el aire-

-Wingardium Leviosa- entono Harry por quinta vez y esta vez, finalmente, su pluma se levantó agraciadamente por el aire.

Draco aplaudió entusiastamente. – ¡Lo lograste! Ahora es mi turno- salto de la cerca en que estaba sentado y corrió hasta donde estaban los otros, levitando suavemente la pluma, Harry la regreso a su puesto encima de una piedra, Draco saco su varita y apunto a la pluma.

-Wingardium Leviosa- dijo, logrando mover ligeramente a la pluma.

-Enfócate Draco- dijo Sirius. – Tu varita no es una espada de batalla, trata de hacerlo más suave solo un poco-

Draco trato de nuevo y esta vez logro que la pluma flotara.

-Bien hecho- dijo Sirius, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Draco. –Y lo lograste en tu segundo intento-

-Buen trabajo- murmuro Harry, pero se notaba que no estaba siendo completamente honesto, no estaba acostumbrado a que Draco lo superar en las lecciones y pensándolo bien no le gustaba mucho.

-Quiero intentarlo de nuevo- dijo Draco pero Sirius lo paro.

-Espera, es el turno de Aries-

-No, está bien- dijo Harry con tristeza. – Termine por ahorita, sigue tu-

Sirius arrugo la frente, pero decidió seguir ayudando a Draco, Harry siento algo dentro de él rugir en rabia, Sirius era su supuesto papa, y Harry era siempre el mejor en las lecciones, cierto Draco era una competencia digna y en ocasiones difícil, pero en esta oportunidad Draco había logrado el hechizo en la mitad del tiempo que le había tomado a él.

Estas siendo estúpido, se dijo a sí mismo, Draco solo estuvo un poco delante de ti, además de que tuvo la oportunidad de ver a papa trabajar contigo.

Pero papa está trabajando con él ahora.

Harry recordó su primer encuentro con Draco, en específico la primera conversación que habían tenido, en donde él había prometido no robar los papas de Draco si a cambio Draco no robaba los Squibs de Harry, todo este tiempo habían mantenido ese trato, pero nunca habían discutido que hacer si Sirius entraba en la dinámica familiar.

Tu querías que papa le diera un poco de atención a Draco, ¿Recuerdas?

Cállate.

Mientras estos pensamientos llenaban por completo su mente, Harry caminaba sin rumbo por el bosque. Probablemente papa y Draco ni siquiera se darían cuenta., siguió el pequeño camino mientras iba rodeándose de árboles, pateando montoncitos de hojas mientras caminaba, cuando de repente escucho un enojado siseo.

-Estas perturbando mi nido, Humano- escucho y dándose media vuelta descubrió una enorme serpiente.

-Déjame en paz- comando y la serpiente se contrajo.

-He escuchado sobre ti mi Señor- siseo. – Tú eres el gran mago que habla nuestra noble lengua-

-¿Qué tan gran mago puedo ser, si me toma 5 intentos el lograr el Hechizo de levitación?- dijo sentándose al lado del camino. – Draco lo logro en 2 intentos-

La serpiente se rió. – Existe más de un tipo de magia, ¿No es cierto? ¿Puede este Draco hablar con serpientes?-

-No-

-Entonces hay por lo menos un área en el que eres su superior-

-No quiero ser su superior- dijo Harry, pero el siseo se escuchó falso hasta para sus oídos.

-Si eso es verdad, ¿entonces porque te molesta que el otro chico te haya superado? ¿Acaso siempre lo hace?-

Harry negó con la cabeza. – No, en realidad generalmente es al contrario-

-¿Acaso el chico sale corriendo molesto cuando tú lo superas?-

Harry se rió a pesar de todo. – A veces, pero no muy seguido-

-¿Es este Draco, es tú más odiado enemigo?-

-No para nada, es mi primo, prácticamente mi hermano-

La serpiente se deslizo un poco más cerca de Harry. – Perdóneme, mi señor, me temo que no veo la causa de su frustración-

Harry paro un momento. – Supongo que estoy acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de todos- pero eso tampoco se sentía completamente cierto.

-¿Están acaso todos prestándole gran atención a Draco?-

Harry suspiro. –No, solo mi papa-

La serpiente siseo triunfantemente. – Ahora entiendo, es posesivo con su padre, desea mantenerlo completamente para ti-

-Deseo que papa pase tiempo con Draco- dijo Harry en cierto tono de protesta, aunque sabía que la serpiente tenía razón. – Él es mi mejor amigo y su propio papa no le presta mucha atención, excepto cuando se mete en problemas-

-¿Crees que tu padre ha llegado a querer a tu amigo más de lo que te quiere a ti?-

Harry pensó sobre ello y llego a una conclusión. – No-

-¿Deseas que tu padre quiera menos a tu amigo de lo que lo quiere actualmente?-

Harry negó con su cabeza y se rió. – Estoy siendo estúpido, ¿Verdad?-

-No puedo juzgar eso mi señor- replico la serpiente. - No entiendo las complejidades de las interacciones interpersonales de los humanos.- tomo una pequeña pausa. – Sin embargo si valoras a Draco altamente…-

-Lo hago- respondió Harry con seriedad.

-Y deseas que tu padre también valore a Draco…-

-Lo deseo-

-Entonces pareciera que has recibido exactamente lo que deseaste-

En otras palabras, estoy siendo estúpido- replico Harry, levantándose de la grama. – Gracias por escuchar-

-De nada, noble hechicero- siseo la serpiente. - ¿Puedo hacer una pequeña solicitud, mi señor?-

-Dime-

-¿Podrías mostrarme un poco de magia?-

Riéndose Harry apunto su varita a una pequeña rama de madera. – Wingardium Leviosa.- siseo y quedo estupefacto cuando la rama de madera se levantó 30 metros en el aire.

La serpiente estaba sorprendida. – Mi señor es un mago poderoso. ¿Dónde aprendiste la clásica lengua de los señores de Serpientes?

Harry miro a la serpiente sin entender. -¿A qué te refieres?-

-Dijiste el encantamiento en la antigua lengua-

-¿Dije el hechizo en Parseltongue?- Harry estaba sorprendido, no había tenido la intención de hacer eso.

-En efecto, mi señor-

- Me pregunto si es por eso que el hechizo fue más poderoso- intento otro hechizo, con el cual aún no había logrado tener éxito. – Aguamenti- siseo y un torrente de agua salió desde la punta de su varita-

-Impresionante- dijo la serpiente.

-¡Esto es brillante!- exclamo, todo su enojo y frustración olvidados ante su descubrimiento. – Tengo que mostrarle a mi papa y a Draco- dijo, despidiéndose de la serpiente y dirigiéndose de regreso al jardín.

-Ahí estas Aries- dijo Draco cuando Harry regreso de su pequeña excursión en el bosque, el chico rubio estaba parado solo en la cerca donde habían estado practicando- Nos estábamos preguntando a donde habías ido, el tío Sirius fue en tu búsqueda- con una sonrisa orgullosa agrega – Logre hacer el hechizo Aguamenti y el Alohomora –

-Bien hecho- dijo Harry con mucho más entusiasmo que el que había mostrado cuando Draco había logrado el hechizo de Levitación. – Yo también logre el Aguamenti, mira esto- levanto su varita dejo salir un extraño siseo y un torrente de agua salió de la punta.

-¡Espectacular! ¿Dijiste el hechizo en Parseltongue?-

Harry asintió con entusiasmo. –Ni siquiera sabía que podía hacerlo-

Pudieron ver a Sirius que vine trotando suavemente de la casa, cuando vio a Harry dejo salir un gran suspiro de alivio.

-Ahí estas Aries- dijo respirando pesado. –Estaba preocupado por ti-

-Lo siento papa- dijo sintiéndose tonto por su arranque de celos. – Sencillamente necesitaba una pequeña caminata, eso es todo-

-Mira lo que puede hacer, tío Sirius- dijo Draco con entusiasmo. – Muéstrale Aries-

Levanto su varita nuevamente y apuntándola hacia la pluma con la que habían estado practicando dejo salir un pequeño siseo, la pluma se prendió en fuego.

Sirius sorprendido aplaudió. - ¡Eso fue fantástico! Nunca supe que podías hacer hechizos en Parseltongue-

-Yo tampoco lo sabía papa, estaba hablando con una serpiente en el bosque y pidió ver un poco de magia, supongo que olvide cambiar al español antes decir el hechizo y la rama se elevó 30 metros en el aire-

-¿Crees que el Parseltongue hace tus hechizos más fuertes?- pregunto Draco.

-No lo sé, pareciera que si-

Sirius acaricio su barba pensativamente. – Tendremos que investigar al respecto, podría ser que el Parseltongue te ayuda a enfocarte mejor, es por esa razón que usamos latín para los hechizos, quizás la tía Cassie va a tener una mejor idea sobre el asunto-

Draco y Harry gimieron a la vez.

-Ella va a estar hablando sobre esto mínimo hasta las Navidades- dijo Harry malhumorado.

Draco asintió. – Y una vez que ella empiece todos los demás se le van a unir, nunca vamos a ver el final de esto-

Sirius se rió. – O podemos mantenerlo en secreto-

Ambos chicos asintieron con entusiasmo

* * *

><p>Una semana antes de su regreso a Inglaterra justo después del desayuno, Sirius entro a la sala de juegos y anuncio que los chicos tendrían una lección diferente ese día.<p>

-¿Qué vamos hacer papa?-

Con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro. – Vamos a salir del palacio y viajar por el mundo Muggle de manera encubierta-

-¿Qué hay para hacer en el mundo Muggle?- pregunto Draco en tono burlón.

-Vamos a estudiar los finos aspectos de la cultura Muggle.- respondió Sirius complacido consigo mismo.

-¿Qué?- exclamaron Harry y Draco juntos a lo que Sirius solo sonrió.

-Los Muggles no tienen ninguna cultura- protesto Draco. –Ellos son solo animales brutos-

-Sin mencionar que son impredecibles y violentos- añadió Harry. - ¿Por qué queríamos aprender sobre ellos?-

-La razón oficial que van a decir a Lucius y la tía Cassie si alguna vez se enteran, es que los magos, inclusive magos oscuros frecuentemente tienen la necesidad de viajar de manera encubierta por el mundo Muggle, no podemos mantenernos ocultos todo el tiempo. La mayoría de los magos, sin embargo, son tan incompetentes al lidiar con Muggles que puedes olerlos a una milla de lejos, a menos que aprendas como vestirte apropiadamente, como actuar y como interactuar con ellos, lo cual podría muy bien frustrar sus planes de dominio mundial-

-Nosotros tenemos varitas tío Sirius- dijo Draco sosteniendo su varita como demostración. – Los muggles no tienen, no necesitamos disfrazarnos como ellos.-

Sirius chasqueo su lengua de manera desaprobatoria. –Tut, tut Draco, esa es una manera de pensar muy Gryffindor, los buenos Slytherins siempre deben estar listos para moverse en sigilo con el fin de alcanzar sus metas-

Harry rodó los ojos. – Esa es la razón oficial, dijiste. ¿Cuál es la razón real?-

Los ojos de Sirius brillaron con malicia. – Porque es divertido-

Harry suspiro. -¿No hay manera de que nos salgamos de estas, verdad papa?-

Su padre dejo escapar una carcajada que sonaba sospechosamente como un perro. – No hay ningún chance- movió su varita y trajo una bolsa grande. – Para empezar necesitamos arreglar su ropa- sacando de la bolsa un par de vaqueros para cada chico, unas camisas, chaquetas, medias y bóxers.

Harry se quejó, no había utilizado ropa Muggle desde que los Squibs lo habían rescatado de los Dursleys.

Draco se sentía profundamente indignado. - ¿Quieres que utilicemos pantalones en público? ¡Eso es barbárico!-

-Solo pónganselos- ordeno Sirius.

-Tu no los estas utilizando- observo Harry.

Sirius sonrió. – Buen intento, tengo puesta mi ropa Muggle tan solo que debajo de mi túnica-

Los chicos se quitaron sus túnicas y se vistieron con las ropas Muggles, Harry no tuvo dificultades, pero al principio Draco había intentado ponerse los vaqueros al revés, cuando habían terminado, Sirius los reviso.

-No lo hicieron tan mal- dijo aprobatoriamente.

-¿En dónde colocamos nuestras varitas?- pregunto Draco.

Sirius levanto una ceja. -¿De verdad piensas que la vas a necesitar? Los franceses quizás no le presten mucha atención a la magia en menores de edad, pero definitivamente les importa el estatuto de secreto-

-¿Pero qué sucedería si fuéramos atacados? – pregunto Harry con esperanza de poder llevar su varita.

-Yo voy a estar con ustedes todos el tiempo y voy a estar llevando mi varita- replico Sirius.

-Eso no es justo- se quejó Draco.

-¡Draco!- espeto Sirius. -¿Cuál es la regla número uno de vivir con Sirius?-

Draco hizo un puchero. – No quejarse- murmuro.

-Correcto- dijo Sirius seriamente. – Y no lo olviden ninguno de los dos-

Desapareció sus túnicas en un fluido movimiento de su varita, revelando unos vaqueros, chaqueta de cuero, una camisa con un Fénix en ella y unas botas, dirigió a los chicos por la escalera trasera hacia la entrada donde había un brillante carro rojo esperándolos.

-Papa, creí que estabas entrenándonos en cómo manejarnos en bajo perfil en el mundo Muggle-

-No, yo dije la razón oficial que deberían decirle a Lucius y la Tía Cassie si llegaran a enterarse, que por cierto espero profundamente que nunca lo hagan. – corrigió Sirius. – La verdadera razón por la que estamos saliendo es para divertirnos. – dijo con una sonrisa engreída. – Les aseguro que el Diablo es divertido-

Los chicos se subieron a la parte trasera del carro, que Sirius había expandido mágicamente para que pudieran entrar ambos, tomando asiento al frente del volante, le extendió a Harry y Draco un par de gafas de sol y el mismo se colocó una, bajo los vidrios, prendió el motor y se dirigió a rápida velocidad por el camino lejos de la mansión. Finalmente llegaron al parque zoológico de la Barben, donde pasaron el resto del día viendo diferentes tipos de animales exóticos, habían varias especies que nunca antes habían visto. Harry por supuesto mostró una afinidad mayor con las serpientes, pero ambos disfrutaron ver a los osos en especial, mientras Sirius mostró un especial cariño por los Hipopótamos.

-Entonces, ¿Aun piensan que los Muggles no tienen nada que valga la pena?- les pregunto Sirius mientras comían unos emparedados con papas fritas.

-Tengo que admitir que el Diablo fue divertido-

Draco asintió. – No como volar por supuesto, pero no estuvo nada mal-

-Y este lugar es fantástico- comento Harry relajadamente- No tenía idea, Dudley a veces iba al parque zoológico pero yo nunca fui.

Sirius le piso el pie y Harry se puso pálido, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se había sentido tan tranquilo durante toda la salida que por un momento se había olvidado de que Draco no sabía nada sobre los Dursleys.

-¿Quién es Dursley?- pregunto Draco.

-Oh, nadie.- dijo Harry rápidamente. – Solo un chico que conocía cuando viví con mi mama.-

-El nombre no me suena franceses.- observo Draco.

-Él era Ingles, es por eso que mi mama y yo conocíamos a su familia.- invento Harry.

Afortunadamente eso pareció ser suficiente explicación para Draco y Sirius decidió dirigir la discusión hacia otro tema, después de la comida retomaron su caminata por el parque zoológico hasta la tarde cuando se dirigieron al estacionamiento y volvieron a montarse en el Diablo.

-Eso fue brillante tío Sirius.- comento Draco mientras abrochaba su cinturón de seguridad.

-Sí, mil gracias papá- dijo Harry mientras saltaba al Diablo.

Sirius se rió. – Oh, pero aún no hemos terminado chicos, tenemos más cultura Muggle por explorar.-

Prendió el carro y salió rápidamente del estacionamiento, la radio a todo volumen con música Muggle, cuando llegaron al pueblo, Sirius estaciono y caminaron hacia un restaurante donde comieron tres tipos diferentes de pizza.

-Estos es asombroso papá- comento mientras mordía su primer trozo de pizza.

El rostro de Draco mostraba una expresión de absoluto dicha. –Nunca he comido nada como esto en mi vida.-

Después de la cena Sirius llevo a los chicos al cine, donde vieron una película americana que parecía consistir básicamente de una gran cantidad de explosiones, el joven Muggle que tomo sus tickets protesto de que los chicos eran muy jóvenes para ver la película, pero Sirius discretamente utilizo el hechizo confundus, ambos chicos quedaron captivados por la película.

-Los Muggles son un poco violentos, ¿verdad tío Sirius?.- susurro Draco cuando la película iba por la mitad.

Sirius se encogió de hombros. – Por supuesto que lo son, ¿Pero que más podías esperar? Ellos no tienen magia, así que tienen que recurrir a la fuerza bruta.-

Draco asintió y se quedó en silencio mirando la película.

Después de que termino, Sirius llevo a los chicos de vuelta a la mansión, ambos se quedaron dormidos en el carro y toco levitarlos hasta sus camas, el propio Sirius se quedó dormido en lo que su cabeza entro en contacto con las almohadas, con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.


	12. Chapter 12

**Titulo original: **Growing Up Black

**Autor original: **Elvendork Nigellus

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. La historia es de Elvendork Nigellus

* * *

><p>A finales de Agosto los chicos y Sirius comenzaron a preparase para su partida, con el corazón pesado al ir llegando al final de sus vacaciones de verano, ni Harry ni Draco podían recordar el haber pasado un verano tan maravilloso y Sirius había comenzado a sentirse cómodo en su papel como papa de Harry, ninguno de los tres sentía emoción en volver a la vida diaria de perpetuas intrigas que son las casas de los Malfoy y Black.<p>

Sin embargo, cuando el primero de Septiembre llego, todos se reunieron en el salón de entrada con sus baúles, se despidieron de Arcturus y Melania y viajaron vía trasladador hasta Windermere Court, donde Marius, Clytemnestra y Cassiopeia los recibieron.

-Bienvenidos a casa niños- saludo Cassiopeia. – Estoy esperando con ansias a nuestra primera clase del año el lunes, estoy confiada en que descubriré que han estado trabajando diligentemente en sus hechizos.-

-Si tía Cassie.- replicaron Harry y Draco al unísono, ambos se habían vuelto bastante competentes en varios hechizos básicos, aunque Harry era mucho más fuerte cuando los decía en Parseltongue. Él estaba altamente tentado a utilizar el Parseltongue para todos sus hechizos, era mucho más fácil, pero como esperaba mantener fuera del conocimiento de la tía Cassie esta habilidad, se había forzado a aprenderlos de manera tradicional.

-Tu madre me dijo que ella quiere que vayas directamente a casa en lo que llegaras Draco.- dijo Clytemnestra. – Puedes utilizar la chimenea, vamos a enviar a Mopsy contigo de manera que lleve tus cosas-

-Gracias tía Clytemnestra, nos vemos mañana Aries, tío Sirius-

-Nos vemos Draco- dijo Harry, mientras Sirius le daba una palmadita cariñosa a Draco y este salía hacia el salón.

-En cuanto a ustedes dos- dijo Marius. – Pollux ha estado preguntado por ti, los sanadores dicen que su enfermedad se ha empeorado y falta poco para que llegue el final-

Harry y Sirius se cambiaron en sus mejores túnicas y viajaron por Flu hasta Grimmauld Place, Kreacher los escolto hasta la habitación principal, donde Pollux yacía en el centro de la cama silenciosamente, Irma estaba sentada calladamente al lado, parecía que no había dormido en días.

-Hola Sirius querido- saludo Irma.- Hola Aries, fue bueno de tu parte el venir- vio de reojo a la forma durmiente de su esposo. – Estuvo preguntando por ti hoy en la mañana, pero pierde y retoma la conciencia cada cierto tiempo, no sé cuándo despertara de nuevo.-

-Está bien abuela- replico Sirius, su rostro inusualmente solemne. –Vamos a esperar aquí por un rato, ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar por un rato?-

Irma asintió y se levantó de su silla. – Kreacher, prepara la cama en la vieja Habitación de la Ama Úrsula, voy a dormir ahí por el momento, prepara la vieja habitación del Amo Sirius y la del amo Regulus para Aries-

-Si ama- grazno el elfo doméstico y salió para cumplir sus órdenes.

-Va a estar tan complacido de que estés aquí- dijo mientras acariciaba con su fría mano el rostro de Harry. – Tú bisabuelo podrá tener una extraña manera de mostrarlo pero se preocupa por ti profundamente.-

Harry asintió, intentando no llorar, no sabía cómo responder, era quizás un comportamiento extraño para un niño que había visto cómo sus padres eran asesinados cuando tenía un año, pero Harry nunca había experimentado realmente la muerte, no que él lo recordara.

Irma se secó los ojos con su pañuelo. – Tenía 12 años cuando Pollux y yo nos casamos, él tenía trece, es extraño, he pasado la mayor parte de 6 décadas deseando fervientemente que el bastardo me dejara en paz, pero ahora cuando parece que el viejo tonto se está preparando para hacer precisamente eso, descubro que deseo que haga todo lo contrario y se quede conmigo. – dijo rompiendo a llorar. - ¿Qué voy hacer sin ti?-

Sirius alcanzo a su abuela y la abrazo, dejándola llorar en su hombro. – Todo va a estar bien abuela- susurro a su oído. – Aries y yo nos vamos a encargar de cuidarte, todo va a estar bien.-

Logrando con eso que Irma llorara aún más fuerte en las túnicas de Sirius, Harry continúo ahí parado, incómodamente sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

><p>Esa noche cuando Harry había ido a la cama en la vieja habitación de Regulus e Irma había retomado su puesto al lado de su esposo, fue cuando Sirius decidió cambiarse a sus ropas Muggles, salió de la casa y se apareció en un viejo bar Muggle que solía frecuentar con James, había sido un día difícil, Sirius y Harry habían tomado turnos para sentarse al lado de Pollux, pero el viejo mago despertaba con poca frecuencia. Cuando lo hacía, tendía a hablar incoherentemente sobre Dumbledore o hablaba con gran elocuencia sobre la bella visión de Grindelwald, la familia sabía que el final se estaba acercando, pero no habían esperado que viniera tan pronto. En todo caso Sirius hubiese imaginado que sería Arcturus quien se iría primero, hacia el final de su visita él había estado llamando a Harry "Sirius" y a Sirius "Orión", al pobre Draco lo llamaba "Regulus", lo cual no tenía ningún sentido, pero el chico rubio lo había tomado con buen espíritu.<p>

Sirius entro al aglomerado Bar, pidiendo una tartaleta y una cerveza, tomo asiento en la esquina donde los Merodeadores solían sentarse, todos habían venido la noche en que la mama de James había muerto, Sirius y James habían venido cuando se enteraron de la muerte de Regulus, mientras se sentaba en el familiar puesto, descubrió que casi podía imaginarse a sus amigos alrededor de él.

James se hubiese sentado al frente de él, por supuesto, hablando sobre lo bella que era Lily y lo suertudo que era de tenerla finalmente o repitiendo constantemente la última historia sobre la nueva palabra que Harry había dicho, Remus hubiese estado a la izquierda de Sirius, calladamente sosteniendo su baso sonriendo suavemente en los momentos apropiados, él podía mantenerse callado buena parte de la noche, pero cuando hablara sus palabras serian oro. Peter hubiese estado sentado a su derecha, prestándole atención a cada palabra que James dijera, como siempre, Sirius levanto su cerveza a sus amigos invisibles.

-Por ustedes amigos- susurro.

-Bien, bien, bien- dijo una familiar voz. – Si es nada menos que Sirius Black-

Sirius se dio media vuelta para ver a Remus Lupin mirándolo fríamente, había estado temiendo esta confrontación desde que había salido libre, su viejo amigo se veía terrible, demasiado delgado y con cabello gris para lo cual estaba demasiado joven.

-Moony- dijo Sirius, su voz quebrándose un poco. – Es bueno verte-

Los ojos de Remus se estrecharon. – No me llames así Black, tu abuelo habrá sido capaz de engañar al Wizengamot para que te dejaran salir, pero ambos sabemos lo que tú eres-

-Te aseguro Remus que no puedes odiarme más de lo que yo mismo hago por todo lo que sucedió- replico Sirius seriamente.

Remus se rio amargamente. - ¿De verdad? Así que dime, ¿Azkaban te hizo arrepentirte por haber entregado a James y Lily a las manos de Voldemort, además de al pequeño Harry? ¿O te arrepientes es porque lograste con eso que tu maestro muriera?-

-¿De verdad crees, que no daría lo que fuera por haber sido yo quien muriera en vez de James?- grito Sirius. Algunos de los Muggles se voltearon a verlo, pero la mayoría se mantuvo pendiente de sus propios asuntos, esa era una de las razones por las cuales los Merodeadores solían ir. – Y lo que lo hace peor Moony es que yo sé que es mi culpa pero no pude hacer nada-

Remus le dio a Sirius una mirada extraña. – Casi podría creer que eres sincero- su expresión se volvió dura. –Pero tú siempre fuiste un buen actor-

Sirius sonrió. – Pero no contigo ni con James, tú siempre podías saber cuándo estaba mintiendo.-

-Aparentemente no en los momentos en que importa-

-No estaba mintiendo Moony- dijo Sirius en un susurro ronco. –Por favor, tú eres el único amigo que me queda, déjame explicarte.-

Remus pensó por un momento. – Te voy a una sola oportunidad-

-Gracias- dijo Sirius suspirando con alivio.

-No lo estoy haciendo por ti- espeto Remus – Si me preguntas es más de lo que mereces, pero James te hubiese escuchado, aun a pesar de todo, estoy viviendo en la vieja casa de mis papas. ¿Asumo que recuerdas donde es?-

Sirius asintió.

-Nos vemos allá mañana al medio día- dijo Remus.

Sirius hizo una mueca. – Lo siento Moony, no puedo, tengo que ir al almuerzo de los domingos en la mansión Malfoy-

-Por supuesto- se burló Remus. –No puedo alejarte de tus almuerzos con Mortifagos-

-¿Qué te parece más tarde? ¿Quizás a las 4 de la tarde?-

Remus asintió con renuencia. – A las 4 en punto-

-Allí voy a estar- prometió Sirius, Remus solo negó con su cabeza y dio media vuelta.

Después de haber terminado de comer su tartaleta y beber su cerveza, fue hasta Windermere Court para recoger sus pijamas y de regreso a Grimmauld Place, Harry había estado más que contento al utilizar una de las viejas pijamas de Sirius, pero él se había rehusado a utilizar una de las viejas pijamas de su padre, entro a la casa para descubrir a Marius aferrado a su vaso con Firewhisky

-¿Regresaras a Grimmauld Place esta noche?- pregunto.

Sirius asintió. –Solo vine para recoger unos pijamas.

-¿Cómo esta Pollux?-

Sirius se encogió de hombros. – No muy bien, ha despertado algunas veces, pero no ha estado lucido, la abuela dice que estaba preguntando por Aries esta mañana-

-Es bueno de tu parte el hacer esto- dijo Marius.- Sé que tú y Pollux nunca fueron cercanos-

-El me saco de Prisión- sonrió Sirius. – Supongo que se lo debo, en cualquier caso, lo estoy haciendo más que nada por la abuela, no esperaba que ella tomara esto tan fuerte-

Marius sonrió. – Curioso, como a veces los que más odiamos son por los que más nos preocupamos en lo profundo-

-Y viceversa- acordó Sirius y le contó a su tío sobre el encuentro que había tenido en el bar con Remus.

-¿Remus Lupin?- pregunto arrugando la frente. – Eso me recuerda ¿Sabías que el vino por acá hace un par de años?-

-¿Remus vino?- Sirius estaba sorprendido. -¿Por qué?-

-Estaba buscando a Harry Potter y si recuerdo bien, venia por órdenes de Dumbledore-

-¿Harry?- Sirius arrugo la frente. - ¿Logro descubrir la verdad?-

Marius asintió. – Prácticamente-

-¿Por qué no fue con Dumbledore y le contó todo?-

-Cassie intervino-

Los ojos de Sirius se agrandaron. - ¿Qué hizo?-

-No lo sé- replico Marius. – Ella lo llevo hasta su habitación, cuando el bajo se fue sin decir ni una palabra, y ella me dijo que se había encargado de todo-

-¿Un hechizo de Memoria?- sugirió Sirius.

Marius asintió. – Creo que eso es lo más probable, Cassie siempre ha sido muy buena en esa área-

Sirius le dio las gracias a su tío por la información antes de regresar a Grimmauld Place, en el camino a su vieja habitación paso por la biblioteca y tomo un grueso tomo sobre hechizos de memoria. Una vez arriba, se acostó en su cama y ojeo el libro, buscando formas para restaurar las memorias que han sido modificadas o borradas, parecía que no habían muchas opciones, pero había un hechizo que se veía prometedor y en la opinión de Sirius no se veía particularmente difícil.

Dejo el libro en su mesa de noche, apago las luces y se dejó llevar por el sueño, quizás si había una manera en que él podría retomar la confianza de Remus.

* * *

><p>Esa noche en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, Dumbledore se retiró a su habitación con su cocoa preferida y su novela preferida de Fifi LaFolle, se cambió a sus pijamas florales y pantuflas purpuras y se acurruco en su butaca favorita al lado de la chimenea, se sumergió en la historia sin mayor dificultad, cuando un pequeño toque en la ventana lo trajo de nuevo al presente, viendo hacia la ventana descubrió una lechuza en la oscuridad.<p>

Con un movimiento de su varita abrió la ventana y dejo pasar a la lechuza, una carta estaba agarrada a su pata, la tomo y procedió a leerla.

_Querido Director Dumbledore,_

_Como usted podrá recordar, solicito que cuando la segunda varita hecha con la pluma de su fénix como núcleo fuera vendida se le informara, como también recordara la primera fue vendida a Tom Riddle hace muchos años. La segunda varita fue vendida hace un mes aproximadamente a Aries Black, el hijo del reciente liberado Sirius Black, el joven niño Black tiene tan solo 10 años así que dude en hacer la venta debido a la restricción de menores de edad, pero Cassiopeia Black estaba con él y ella insistió en que les vendiera la varita de manera inmediata. Habiendo lidiado con la Señorita Black en el pasado, estoy seguro que va a estar de acuerdo con mi decisión._

_Espero que esta información le sea útil, aunque me encontraría profundamente agradecido si no revelara que le pase esta información. Semejante revelación sería mala para el negocio y además probablemente traería problemas con la formidable Señorita Black._

_Sinceramente._

_Artemius Ollivander._

Dumbledore suspiro y coloco la carta en la mesa de al lado, esto requería investigación inmediata, al parecer tendría que esperar a otro momento para regresar a su novela. Mando un Patronus a Severus, llamando al maestro de pociones a su oficina y se colocó una túnica decente antes de bajar los escalones.

Severus Snape entro a la oficina del director momentos más tarde.

-¿Qué sucede Director?- pregunto bruscamente. – Estaba preparándome para retirarme por la noche-

-Gracias por venir tan rápidamente Severus- dijo Dumbledore. – Te aseguro que no te hubiese pedido que vinieras si no fuera por un tema de gran importancia. ¿Deseas un caramelo de Limón?-

-No gracias-

-Como desees. ¿Severus que sabes sobre Aries Black?-

-¿El mocoso del convicto?- espeto Severus. – Prácticamente nada, nunca lo he conocido.-

-Pensé que quizás habías escuchado algo por medio de tus otros contactos-

-Soy un Sangre mestiza Dumbledore, difícilmente me muevo en los mismos círculos sociales que los Black y Malfoy- respondió fríamente.

-¿Pero y tus otros contactos con Lucius?-

Carraspeando Severus añadió. – La mayoría de los hombres no discuten sobre los hijos de los primos de su esposa con sus socios, sin embargo Lucius Malfoy no es como la mayoría de los hombres, en algunas ocasiones ha hablado sobre el chico.-

Dumbledore se acercó un poco. -¿Y?-

-Al parecer el chico se parece a su padre, en apariencia y en comportamiento, esta mimado y es arrogante, ama el involucrarse en horribles bromas, su socio en crimen parece ser el hijo de Lucius.-

-¿Y su familia alienta este tipo de actividades?-

-Su familia parece estar bajo la equivocada idea de que Aries es un mago de gran talento, así que le dejan salirse con la suya en la mayoría de las ocasiones, Lucius dice que el chico no tiene nada fuera de lo ordinario, aunque admite que quizás el chico tiene un particular don con las artes oscuras.- Severus se rió – Al parecer el viejo Malfoy está altamente apegado con el chico y ha invitado a Black a que lo llame "Papá"-

-Sirius es el yerno de Abraxas- observo Dumbledore. - ¿Es algo tan extraño que haya pedido que lo llame así?-

Severus sonrió. –Abraxas insiste en que Lucius se dirija a él como "Padre"-

Dumbledore se sorprendió. – Entiendo-

-Mi impresión es que Lucius está resentido con la influencia que el chico tiene en la familia, pero no tiene poder para oponerse contra su padre.-

-Si no me equivoco recuerdo que Abraxas es un mago con el cual no es buena idea hacerse enemigo por una tontería.- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

Severus asintió. – He conocido al viejo Malfoy solo en un par de ocasiones, pero me dio la fuerte apariencia de poseer poder y astucia, al igual que una habilidad por lograr las cosas que se propone.-

-En mi opinión me parece difícil de creer que el chico se va a ganar el respeto de Abraxas sin razón alguna- murmuro reflexivamente Dumbledore.- ¿Lucius ha hablado sobre alguna razón por la cual su padre tiene la opinión que tiene?-

Severus negó con la cabeza. –No, solo que es el sentimentalismo de un viejo, sin embargo, ha dejado en claro que el mocoso también ha capturado los corazones de los viejos Black.-

-¿Arcturus y Pollux?-

Severus asintió.

Dumbledore arrugo la frente. – Tiene que haber algo que no te está diciendo, ni Arcturus ni Pollux han sido nunca acusados de ser sentimentalistas, quiero que mantengas tus ojos abiertos y tus oídos atentos, infórmame de cualquier cosa que aprendas sobre el chico.-

-¿Por qué este repentino interés en Aries Black? – pregunto Severus.

-Hoy descubrí que Aries compro hace un mes una varita de Ollivander-

-¿Y tú punto es? No es tan fuera de lo común que una familia sangre pura ignore las restricciones en esa área y al ministerio nunca le ha importado.-

Dumbledore tomo una respiración profunda. – La varita que Aries compro es hermana de la de Voldemort.-

-¿Y tú crees que eso es algo significativo?-

-No lo sé- admitió Dumbledore. – Pero tú dijiste que el chico tiene una buena capacidad en las artes oscuras y la familia piensa que él tiene gran potencial, conociendo a los Black y Malfoy como lo hacemos, no es difícil adivinar a que se refiere eso.-

Severus negó con su cabeza. – Lo que tú pides no es tan sencillo como parece, lo que te he dicho ahorita lo he obtenido de conversaciones casuales a lo largo de estos tres años, inclusive Lucius Malfoy tiene mejores cosas que hacer que quejarse sobre su sobrino.-

-Lo más seguro es que tú vas a ser el futuro Jefe de Casa del chico. ¿Podrías coordinar una reunión con el chico antes de que venga al colegio?-

-Eres bruto- soltó Severus. -¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que hará Sirius Black en el momento en que se entere de nuestro interés por el chico?-

-Buen punto- admitió Dumbledore.

-¿Quizás el hombre lobo tendrá más suerte?- sugirió Severus.

Dumbledore suspiro. – Tristemente el Señor Lupin ha sido menos útil desde la trágica muerte de Harry Potter-

-A veces me pregunto porque aun te sigo ayudando después de ese pequeño fiasco-

-Porque continuas teniendo la visión completa de todo el asunto.- dijo Dumbledore- Tú sabes cuán importante nuestro trabajo es-

-Lo hago.- admitió Severus. –Voy a mantenerme atento por si escucho cualquier noticia sobre Aries Black, pero no espero descubrir mucho.-

-Cualquier información que puedas proveernos puede sernos vital Severus.- dijo Dumbledore. – En cualquier caso, deberemos de monitorear al chico con cuidado una vez llegue a Hogwarts, quizás con poco de ayuda podremos alejarlo del camino erróneo de su familia.-

-Veremos Director-

Severus dejo la oficina de Dumbledore y el viejo mago una vez más subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto, lamentándose por haber pospuesto su novela para otra noche.


	13. Chapter 13

**Titulo original: **Growing Up Black

**Autor original: **Elvendork Nigellus

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. La historia es de Elvendork Nigellus

**Nota del traductor:** como prometí dos capítulos en recompensa no se si podre publicar este fin de semana, si no sera hasta el Lunes. Gracias a los que han dejado su Review.

* * *

><p>Sirius y Harry viajaron por polvo Flu a la Mansión Malfoy al día siguiente, Pollux había despertado esa mañana y hablo con ellos brevemente, aunque había llamado a Sirius "Alphard" y a Harry "Sirius", Sirius se preguntó por un momento si era lo correcto para ellos el irse, con la situación tan crítica, pero Irma insistió en que lo hicieran.<p>

-Si hay algún cambio mando a Kreacher para que los busque de inmediato- les aseguro.

Abraxas recibió a su yerno y nieto cariñosamente cuando arribaron.

-Bienvenido a casa Aries., he escuchado por Draco sobre tu maravillosa estadía en Francia. ¡Me atrevería decir que el lamento el regresar a Inglaterra! – dijo mientras le daba una palmada a Sirius en la espalda. – En cuanto a ti hijo mío nunca jugamos nuestra revancha, deberíamos jugar un poco de Quidditch después de la comida-

Sirius se inclinó un poco en modo de saludo. – Como desees papá-

-Fue bueno de parte de Regina el casarse con un hombre que sabe cómo manejar su vuelo en una escoba, nunca pude lograr que Lucius se interesara en el juego, disfruta de un juego de vez en cuando, pero nunca intento entrar al equipo de Hogwarts, siempre estaba metiéndose en temas de política, incluso cuando era un niño el alejarlo del diario Profeta era como intentar arrancarse un diente.-

-Yo por el contrario nunca he mostrado el más mínimo interés en la política.- replico Sirius. – A mi padre se le hacía difícil el lograr sacarme del jardín.-

-Esa es la manera en que un niño debe de ser, sobra tiempo para que después se meta en el mundo de la Política. ¿Jugaste para el equipo de tu casa en Hogwarts?-

Sirius asintió. –Sí señor, fui un bateador.-

-Sí, puedo ver eso.- replico Abraxas, viéndolo apreciativamente. – Aunque ahorita estas terriblemente delgado, pero sospecho que antes tenías la complexión exacta para el puesto.-

-Mi mejor amigo, el padrino de Aries, jugo como Cazador.- dijo Sirius. – James Potter, él era la verdadera estrella en Quidditch.-

Harry miro a Sirius y sonrió, mientras este le guiño el ojo.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.- dijo Abraxas. – Solía ir a algunos juegos de vez en cuando, mientras estuve en la junta de Gobernadores, él era bastante bueno, escuche que rechazo a los Wimbourne Wasps, aunque ciertamente es una profesión no muy digna, igual es una lástima, el mostraba un verdadero talento.-

-¡Aries! – exclamo Draco y entro rápido al cuarto. –No sabía que estabas aquí.-

-Acabamos de llegar- replico Harry.

-Mamá me dijo lo que paso ¿Cómo está el bisabuelo?

Harry negó con la cabeza. – No muy bien-

-Nos estamos quedando en Grimmauld Place mientras tanto.- le explico Sirius a Abraxas.- La abuela necesita nuestra ayuda, la situación le ha pegado de manera fuerte.-

Abraxas asintió. – No es fácil el perder a un esposo- dijo. – Recuerdo cuando Iphigenia murió, una fea sepa de Spattergroit, Regina apenas había salido de Hogwarts.- su cara decayó.- Nunca hubiésemos imaginado que Regina moriría de los mismo tan solo 8 años después.- le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Harry.- Tu madre era una buena mujer Aries.-

-Lo se señor. Gracias-

-Y tampoco puede ser fácil para ti.- dijo el viejo mago a Sirius.- Estando atrapado en Azkaban todos esos años y al salir descubrir que tú esposa estaba muerta.-

-Ha habido muchos ajustes a los cuales acostumbrarme.- dijo Sirius honestamente.- La tía Cassie ayudo mucho al principio, Aries y Draco han hecho toda la diferencia en estas últimas semanas.-

Abraxas sonrió cariñosamente a sus nietos.-Son muy buenos chicos, ambos, es difícil de creer que en tan solo un año ambos se irán a Hogwarts.-

Sirius sonrió. – Espero que Hogwarts sobreviva ese encuentro.-

Su suegro se rió a carcajadas.- No me digas que no te involucraste en alguna que otra travesura mientras estuviste en la escuela-

-Si fuera a decirte semejante cosa seria una monstruosa mentira.- dijo Lucius mientras entraba relajadamente al salón.- Si recuerdo bien, tenía que deducir incontable cantidad de puntos de él y de Potter, basado en lo que Severus me ha dicho su comportamiento solo logro empeorar una vez que yo me fui.-

-Oh, ¿Aun estas en contacto con Snape?- dijo Sirius brillantemente. - ¿Cómo está el viejo de Snivelly?-

-Severus Snape es actualmente el Maestro de Pociones y Jefe de la casa Slytherin en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.- dijo Lucius secamente. – Me atrevería a decir que ha llegado muy lejos y se encuentra muy bien.-

-¿Snape? ¿Severus Snape?- Abraxas se rasco la cabeza. – El nombre me suena vagamente familiar, pero no logro ubicarlo.-

-Un asqueroso hombre.- dijo Sirius arrugando la nariz.- Tiene un miedo mortal al jabón.-

Harry y Draco soltaron unas risitas y Lucius les frunció el ceño.

-Severus Snape es un excelente Maestro de Pociones y es el futuro Jefe de su Casa. – le dijo a los chicos. – Harán bien en mostrarle respeto.-

-Oh vamos Lucius, nunca han conocido al hombre.- dijo Abraxas regañando a su hijo.- ¿Cómo pueden mostrarle respeto si todo lo que saben de él es la pobre higiene que tiene?- arrugo la frente y siguió. - ¿Quién era su padre? Seguramente yo lo conocía.-

-Lo dudo.- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa pícara. – Si no me equivoco era un Muggle.-

-¿Qué?- grito Abraxas. - ¿Un Muggle? ¿Me quieres decir que este sujeto Snape es un Sangre Sucia?-

-Sangre Mestiza padre. – dijo Lucius uniformemente. – Él es un Sangre Mestiza-

-Si no recuerdo mal.- dijo Sirius en tono burlón.- Cissy una vez comento, que Severus Snape le dio un nuevo significado a la frase "Sucio Sangre Mestiza" todo un nuevo significado.-

Draco y Harry se doblaron de la risa, Abraxas se les unió e inclusive Lucius lucho para no sonreír.

Cuando Abraxas se había calmado, negó con la cabeza tristemente. - ¿Desde cuándo un Sangre Mestiza puede ser Jefe de la casa Slytherin? En mis días, teníamos algunos estudiantes de sangre mestiza pero aun así… ¿Jefe? Cuando mi padre estaba en la escuela todos los estudiantes en Slytherin podían documentar hasta tres generaciones de sangre pura.-

-¿Minerva Mcgonagall es aun Jefe de la casa Gryffindor?- le pregunto Sirius a Lucius.

-Eso creo- replico el rubio hombre.

-Siempre me gusto ella.- dijo Sirius nostálgicamente. – Dura como el acero, de eso pueden estar seguros, pero es una buena mujer y una bruja calificada.-

-Recuerdo a Minerva- dijo Abraxas. – Fuimos juntos a la escuela, inclusive en algunas oportunidades la escolte a Hogsmeade, estoy de acuerdo con tu opinión Sirius, una buena mujer, una familia decente, aunque un poco puritanos para mi gusto, escoces, de la línea Presbiteriana-

Una pequeña campana sonó y se movieron hacia el comedor, después de una deliciosa comida, Abraxas, Sirius, Harry y Draco salieron al jardín para jugar un partido de Quidditch, donde Draco y Sirius ganaron por un solo punto, Abraxas y Harry con buen espíritu deportivo aceptaron ir a buscar las bebidas para los otros, cerveza de mantequilla para los chicos y Firewhisky para los adultos, se sentaron en el jardín, tomando sorbos de sus bebidas y disfrutando de la suave brisa, en verdad era un perfecto día.

A las 3:30 Sirius decidió retirarse.

-Gracias por un maravilloso tiempo Papa- le dijo a Abraxas. – ¿No hay problema en que deje a Aries aquí hasta la noche?

-¿Por qué no dejas al chico pasar la noche?- sugirió su suegro. – Lo que hacemos es mandar a Dobby a Windermere Court por sus cosas, así él y Draco pueden ir mañana en la tarde después de su clase a Grimmauld Place donde podrán presentar sus respetos a su Bisabuelo.-

Sirius verifico con Harry de que no tuviese problemas con el arreglo y luego le dio las gracias a Abraxas por su generosidad, despidiéndose de los tres, viajo por polvos Flu a Grimmauld Place para verificar el estado de Pollux, no había ningún cambio en su condición, así que le dijo a Irma que iba a salir antes de cambiarse de nuevo a su ropa Muggle y aparecer en el apartamento de Remus. Los Squibs y Cassiopeia estaban visitando esa noche Grimmauld Place, de manera que no estuvieran solos.

* * *

><p>La casa estaba ubicada en las praderas, no estaba en muy buenas condiciones, pero era un refugio y Sirius entendía que tan preciada esa comodidad podía ser, camino hasta la puerta y toco en el viejo patrón que solían utilizar en los dormitorios de Hogwarts. Remus abrió rápidamente y lo dejo pasar, el interior estaba un poco más gastado de lo que Sirius lo recordaba, pero todo estaba limpio, el suéter y pantalón de Remus estaban visiblemente remendados, pero se veía que aún lo abrigaban del frió de la zona.<p>

-Viniste- observo Remus, indicándole a Sirius que se sentara. -¿Deseas algo de té?-

-Sí, gracias.- respondió mientras busca un lugar cómodo para sentarse en la mesa, Remus sirvió el té y estratégicamente se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, lo más lejos posible de donde estaba sentado Sirius.

-¿Cómo has estado Moony?-

-Esta no es una visita social- replico el hombre lobo secamente. – Te invite para que me explicaras las circunstancias en las que traicionaste a tus amigos entregándolos al mago oscuro que deseaba matarlos y finalmente los asesino, pero que al parecer te lamentas de haber hecho, así que, ¿Cuál es la excusa? ¿Imperius?-

Sirius se mordisqueo el labio. –Yo no lo hice.-

Remus levanto una ceja en tono incrédulo. -¿Y eso es todo? Viniste hasta acá solo para decirme…-

-Cállate Moony- lo corto Sirius. – Déjame explicar, nunca fui el guardián secreto de James y Lily.-

-Dumbledore dijo…- comenzó Remus, pero paro cuando Sirius levanto una mano.

-Dumbledore no sabía- dijo simplemente. – Yo iba a ser originalmente el Guardián Secreto, pero pensé que iba a ser muy obvio, seguramente Voldemort descubriría que era yo y se enfocaría en hacerme quebrar.- Sirius tembló. – No confiaba en que bajo tortura no fuera a decir nada o peor aún veritaserum, sugerí que cambiáramos, yo sería el señuelo y atraería toda la atención de Voldemort, pero Colagusano sería el verdadero guardián secreto, lo ocultaríamos y todo estaría bien.-

Remus arrugo la frente. – Tengo que admitir que si suena como el tipo de plan con el cual tu vendrías, pero si ese es el caso ¿Por qué no me dijeron?-

La expresión de Sirius decayó.- Yo pensé que eras el traidor, Peter vivía comentando que siempre estabas ausente y demás pequeños detalles sospechosos, por supuesto, resulto ser que él era el traidor, esa noche descubrí que no estaba en donde se estaba escondiendo y comencé a sospechar la verdad, llegue a Godric Hollow tarde. Todo fue como una pesadilla Moony, encontré los cuerpos de James y Lily, Harry todavía estaba vivo, pero Hagrid lo tenía, él dijo que Dumbledore iba a mandarlo a vivir con su Tía y Tío, discutí con él, pero no me escucho. Así, que siendo como soy hice algo estúpido fui en búsqueda de Colagusano.-

-¿Y ahí fue cuando lo mataste?- la voz de Remus sonaba dura.

-No lo mate- dijo Sirius, negando con la cabeza. – El grito que yo era el traidor, paras que los Muggle lo oyeran, luego se cortó su propio dedo y voló media calle, se transformó y desapareció, dejándome para asumir la culpa.- suspiro. – Hubiese explicado todo esto en el juicio, pero…-

-Nunca tuviste un juicio.- termino Remus en voz baja

Sirius salto y tomo a Remus por los hombros. – Moony yo nunca hubiese traicionado a Cornamenta, si pudiera moriría para traerlo de vuelta, seguramente, debes de creerme.-

Remus forzó las manos de Sirius para que lo soltaran. – Yo si creía eso, pero resulto ser que estaba equivocado, James y Lily también lo creían y eso los mato, Harry tuvo que ir a vivir con esos horrible Muggles y luego fue secuestrado y nadie sabe que paso con él. ¡Lo más seguro es que este muerto! –

Sirius se sentó de nuevo. – Él no está muerto.- susurro.

-¿Qué?- exclamo seriamente. -¿Que le has hecho a él? ¿Dónde está?-

-Tú ya sabes la respuesta a esas preguntas, o mejor dicho lo sabias.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Temo que fuiste víctima de Hechizo de memoria que fue lanzado por mi tía Cassiopeia- replico Sirius. – Yo me entere apenas ayer después de nuestro encuentro, investigue un poco, creo que puedo reparar el daño si tú me dejas-

-¿Tú quieres que te deje apuntar tu varita a mi cabeza?- se burló Remus. -¿Estás loco?-

-Probablemente- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Tengo la esperanza de que me creas- y se sonrió. - ¿Supongo que no tienes un poco de veritaserum que te sobre?-

Remus le dio una pequeña sonrisa. – Lamentablemente no-

-Entonces estamos varados- dijo Sirius. – A menos que…- pero no termino la idea.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-Creo que conozco a alguien a quien puedes considerar más convincente. – dijo Sirius. – Él ha estado presente en la mayor parte de la infancia de Harry de lo que yo he estado, pero si quieres hablar con él tenemos que ir a la casa donde me estoy quedando. ¿Quieres venir?-

Remus tomo una respiración profunda y se levantó. –Vamos-

-¿De verdad lo vas hacer?- Sirius estaba impresionado.

-Todos mis amigos están muertos o como si lo estuvieran- respondió amargamente. – Harry no está, no tengo ninguna razón para vivir, si tu estas diciendo la verdad, podría volver a tener a uno de mis amigos y Harry estaría de vuelta, eso son dos razones, de la manera en que yo lo veo, no tengo nada que perder y todo por ganar.-

Los dos magos se aparecieron en Windermere Court, la casa por supuesto estaba vacía, así que Sirius guió a Remus directo al cuarto de Harry arriba, este se quedó viendo el impresionante interior de la casa, con sus bellos muebles.

-¿De quién es este cuarto?- pregunto.

-Este es el cuarto de Harry- replico Sirius.

-¿Por qué me trajiste acá?-

La respuesta vino de un retrato grande que estaba en la pared.

-¡Moony! – exclamo James. – Viniste de nuevo, ha pasado un tiempo.-

Remus se puso pálido. - ¿Cornamenta?-

-El único y maravilloso- dijo James alegremente. -¿Cómo has estado? Te ves un poco pálido.-

Remus dejo de lado las preguntas. - ¿Ósea que Harry ha estado aquí todo el tiempo?-

-Por supuesto- replico James. – Desde que dejo a los Muggles-

-Desearía poder estar viva para estrangular a Vernon y a Petunia.- dijo Lily entrando al marco del retrato. –Hola Remus-

-Lily- dijo con voz quebrada.

-James me dijo que habías venido antes- dijo ella. -¿Por qué no has regresado antes?-

Remus miro a Sirius con confusión en su rostro.

-Te lo dije Moony- le volvió a explicar Sirius. – La tía Cassie te puso bajo un hechizo de memoria-

-Dime cornamenta, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo termino Harry acá?-

James y Lily relataron toda la historia, con un poco de ayuda del retrato de Regina, quien había venido de una fiesta en el piso 3.

-¿Aries es Harry?- Remus negó con la cabeza. - ¡Eso no puede ser! Recuerdo a Sirius hiendo a Francia para el parto. ¡Merlín, cornamenta! Yo estuve ahí para el bautizo, tú fuiste el padrino.-

James sonrió. – Como lo dijo Canuto, te colocaron un hechizo de memoria.-

El silencio reino en el aire mientras Remus procesaba todo lo que había escuchado. Finalmente miro a James y a Lily en el cuadro.

-Dime Cornamenta- dijo en tono indeciso. - ¿Es Harry feliz con Sirius? ¿Sirius lo trata Bien?-

-Bueno no he visto mucho a Harry desde que conoció a Canuto- replico James con honestidad. –Han estado en Francia por el último mes y aparentemente no sintieron la necesidad de llevarnos con ellos-

-Estuvimos afuera la mayor parte del tiempo Cornamenta, te hubieses perdido de toda la diversión y la mayoría de los retratos en la mansión solo hablan francés.-

James arrugo la nariz. – Buen punto. ¿En dónde estaba?-

-Estaba preguntando si Harry era feliz con Sirius. – le recordó Remus, divertido entre la familiar conversación entre Sirius y James.

-Cierto, como iba diciendo, no he visto mucho de Harry desde que conoció a Canuto y cuando lo vi ayer en la mañana se veía bastante desanimado.-

Remus arrugo el entrecejo. -¿Por qué era eso?-

James sonrió. – Él dijo que fue porque había disfrutado del mes que había pasado con Sirius, que no quería que terminara.-

Remus respiro en alivio. – Bueno, suena como si Harry estuviera feliz con él.-

-¿Qué puedo decir?- Sirius se encogió de hombros. – Soy el mejor padrino del mundo.-

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti Sirius?- dijo Remus tranquilamente. –Después de todo lo que ha pasado, si tan solo tuvieras alguna prueba.-

-Pero no podemos probar nada a menos que consigamos a Colagusano- protesto Sirius. – Por todo lo que podemos saber pudo estar escondido en Hogwarts cuando a Mcgonagall le dio un poco de hambre y fue de caza-

-Vamos Moony, no seas un desgraciado.- urgió James.

-Cállate Cornamenta- espeto Sirius. – No estas ayudando.-

-¿Tú crees, que podrías darle tu mirada con ojos de cachorrito y el té creería?- James replico. –Él está siendo estúpido, si yo soy al que supuestamente traicionaste y confió para críes a mi hijo, mi hijo Canuto, entonces ¿quién es él para seguir con rencores?-

Remus se rió por un segundo podía imaginar que nada había pasado, que todos estaban de nuevo en la torre de Gryffindor, tomo una respiración profunda y se voltio hacia Sirius. – Hazlo-

-¿Perdón?- Sirius le dio una mirada curiosa a su amigo.

-Deshaz el hechizo de memoria, rápido, antes de que cambie de idea, quiero recordar que fue lo que descubrí.-

Sirius le dio una gran sonrisa. -¿Así que me crees a pesar de todo?-

Remus suspiro y asintió ligeramente. – Te creo Canuto, no sé por qué te creo exactamente, no estoy seguro de lo que significa, pero, dios me ayude, te creo.-


	14. Chapter 14

**Titulo original: **Growing Up Black

**Autor original: **Elvendork Nigellus

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. La historia es de Elvendork Nigellus

**Nota del traductor:** Disculpen que tardara tanto en publicar, pero tuve unos incidentes fuera de mi control, pero les traigo dos capítulos como recompensa

* * *

><p>El miércoles 05 de Septiembre, el siguiente artículo apareció en el Diario Profeta:<p>

_P. C. BLACK MUERTO A LOS 78_

_Un heredero de una de nuestras más antiguas y provocativamente escandalosas familia de sangre pura, Pollux Cygnus Black, fue en muchos sentidos una reliquia de una época que felizmente ha pasado, escribe Rita Skeeter, enviada especial. El sobrino del infamemente celebre Sirius Black, Ministro de Magia de 1918-1924, 1926-1928, 1930-1934 y 1936-1939, Pollux Black siguió con orgullo los pasos de su tío. Causo un gran revuelo cuando decidió dejar la escuela para casarse con Irma Crabbe a los trece años (La novia tenía doce años), que se convirtió en un escándalo en toda regla cuando solo seis meses después nació su hija Walburga. P. C Black completo su educación en su casa bajo una tutela privada y con el tiempo adquiriría una reputación bien merecida por sus estudios en la Jurisprudencia de la Magia._

_Su obra magistral, El rol de los Siete Estatutos de Hegesipo en la formación del código hermético de 764, que vendió unos trecientos ejemplares y sigue siendo considerado como una obra definitiva sobre el tema._

_Con la muerte de su padre en 1943 P.C. Black tomo el asiento de su padre en el Wizengamot y entro a presar servicio público. Paralelamente, según varias fuentes de muy buena reputación tanto en Inglaterra como en el continente, comenzó a canalizar altas sumas de su recién adquirida fortuna para apoyar al Mago Oscuro Grindelwald, por lo cual le fue concedida la orden de Pureza Primera Clase por el propio Grindelwald._

_Después de la derrota de Grindelwald, el Sr. Black se dedicó a defender las prerrogativas de las familias de sangre pura en nuestro país. Fue el autor de una serie de importantes leyes, como la Ley sobre Sucesiones de 1959 y la Ley para el Reglamento Interno de Trabajo de 1966, y fue el Presidente del Comité Permanente para la Revisión del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto de los Magos de 1957 a 1969. En 1967 sirvió por 6 meses como el Jefe Mago del Wizengamot. El Sr. Black considero este momento como el logro máximo de su carrera, aunque sus colegas lo recuerdan como un tirano brutal durante el tiempo que estuvo en el cargo, dando lugar a su expulsión ese mismo año por el Jefe Mago Albus Dumbledore._

_En 1968 instigo los famosos disturbios de Sangres Puras como respuesta a la ley de Derechos de los Squibs, llevando a la renuncia forzada del Ministro de Magia. De 1973 a 1975 dirigió la delegación británica de la Confederación Internacional de Magos. En 1976 se retiró de la vida pública y se trasladó a Transilvania con el fin de dedicar más tiempo a su gran variedad de actividades recreativas, otra de las razones fueron las estrictas restricciones de la caza de Muggles que Inglaterra tiene. En 1986 regreso con el fin de pasar más tiempo con su bisnieto Aries Black, cuya madre había fallecido a principios de año._

_Consiguió su último triunfo legal un par de meses atrás, cuando logró con éxito debido a un tecnicismo que el Wizengamot liberara a su nieto Sirius Black de la prisión de Azkaban. Quien es mejor conocido por haber traicionado a James, Lily y Harry Potter entregándolos al mago oscuro Quien-No debe- ser Nombrado, además de por la muerte de Peter Pettigrew y una docena de Muggles, lo que demuestra una vez más que la manzana podrida no rueda lejos del árbol._

_A P.C. Black lo sobrevive Irma Crabbe Black, su esposa por 65 años, su hermana Cassiopeia, su hermano Marius, su nieto Sirius, sus nietas Bellatrix Lestrange, Andromeda Tonks y Narcisa Malfoy, sus bisnietos Aries Black y Draco Malfoy y su Bisnieta Nymphadora Tonks. Antes que él fallecieron, su hermana Dorea Potter, su hija Walburga Black, sus hijos Alphard y Cygnus y su nieto Regulus._

_Debido a su estatus de ex Jefe Mago del Wizengamot, su cuerpo residirá en el Ministerio el Jueves, 06 de septiembre y el viernes, 7 de septiembre. Los servicios fúnebres se llevarán a cabo en Londres, en la iglesia parroquial de San Wulfstan a puertas cerradas el sábado 8 de septiembre a las 11 de la mañana._

* * *

><p>La semana en que murió Pollux paso para Harry en un borrón rápido. El lunes comenzó como siempre, él y Draco fueron a su lección con la tía Cassie en Windermere Court antes de dirigirse a Grimmauld Place, donde encontraron a Sirius y a Narcisa esperando por ellos. Pollux se encontraba bastante lucido cuando llegaron y converso con sus Bisnietos por media hora sobre Quidditch, los tres felices de estar compartiendo ese momento, antes de que la inconciencia lo reclamara nuevamente. Los chicos se sentaron ahí con su Bisabuela por otros 43 minutos antes de que Pollux muriera.<p>

Fue repentino, se encontraba respirando más o menos normal hasta el último minuto, después hubo un extraño sonido de ahogo. Momentos después, Pollux dejo su cuerpo. Por un horrible minuto pareció que el mundo se había acabado y después el infierno se desato. Irma estaba sumergida en un estado de histeria y tuvo que ser escoltada por Narcisa hasta su cuarto para que se pudiera recobrar un poco. Sirius se hizo cargo, llamo a Kreacher y comenzó a dar órdenes. Después de una hora el mendimago forense arribo y en opinión de Harry y Draco eso inauguro una serie de visitantes y papeleo increíbles. Los chicos querían ayudar, pero no tenían idea de lo que estaba sucediendo y tampoco sabían cómo ayudar. Eventualmente Sirius les dijo amablemente pero con firmeza que se quedaran aparte y los chicos se obligaron a hacerle caso.

Esa noche Clytemnestra los recogió y los llevo a Windermere Court, donde ambos niños se quedaron por el resto de la semana, mientras Sirius estaba ocupado con todos los detalles del funeral e Irma se negaba a que Narcisa se apartara de su lado. Clytemnestra se encargó de hornearles tartaletas y leerles libros en voz alta, cualquier cosa para mantener a los niños distraídos. No tuvieron lecciones esos días, excepto por Clytemnestra todos los adultos parecían preocupados con las preparaciones del funeral o con detalles legales, el testamento y cartas. Nadie prohibió como tal que los niños jugaran, pero a la misma vez ninguno de los chicos se sentía de ánimos como para hacer nada en especial. Pasaron la mayor parte de la semana leyendo, tocando música juntos (Harry en el piano y Draco en el violín), practicando hechizos o jugando ajedrez.

El viernes en la tarde ambos chicos se vistieron con túnicas calurosas de terciopelo negro con el fin de acompañar a la familia en el Ministerio donde cerrarían el féretro. Hubo un número de aburridos discursos, como era de esperarse. El Ministro de Magia habla largamente sobre las muchas contribuciones de Pollux al mundo mágico, seguido por una cantidad de palabras vacías de Albus Dumbledore, que Harry veía por primera vez. Había escuchado por su Bisabuelo en muchas ocasiones sobre la larga enemistad entre ambos magos, pero Dumbledore se veía perfectamente feliz estando ahí parado repitiendo banalidades entusiastas como si de verdad hubiese apreciado a Pollux. Harry se sentía enfermo de ver al viejo Director, por lo que tuvo que retirarse un momento a mitad del discurso. No podía explicar que era lo que lo hacía sentir tan molesto sobre el comportamiento de Dumbledore, sobre todo cuando sabía que el discurso del Ministro había sido igual de insincero. Todo lo que Harry sabía era que Dumbledore estaba parado ahí mintiéndole nuevamente al mundo, justo como lo había hecho cuando dijo que Harry estaba muerto.

Eventualmente Harry se logró componer y regreso a la cámara de entrada, donde Sirius estaba agradeciendo a todos los asistentes en nombre de la familia, dado que Arcturus estaba demasiado enfermo como para asistir. Habiendo visto solo al Sirius alegre y juguetón, Harry estaba sorprendido de ver con qué facilidad había entrado al rol para el cual había sido preparado durante toda su crianza. Tenía que darle crédito, Sirius no había repetido ni una vez ninguno de sus agradecimientos ni había aprendido de memoria los grandes logros que Pollux había tenido en su vida. Tampoco había mentido, en cambio Sirius hablo sobre el cuidado que Pollux sentía por su familia y el gran cariño que había mostrado a sus dos bisnietos, al igual que reconociendo brevemente la deuda que tenía el con su abuelo. Eran palabras honestas y dignas, Harry se sentía muy orgulloso de su papa.

Después del corto servicio, Harry y Draco tuvieron que esperar con el resto de la familia y aceptar las condolencias que le deban los invitados. Clytemnestra los había preparado cuidadosamente para esta ardua tarea, pero ambos niños la encontraron agotadora. Se acababan de sentar por un momento en un pequeño sofá en la recepción cuando el Ministro de Magia vino a saludarlos. Harry y Draco saltaron para prestarle atención.

-Hola chicos- dijo el Ministerio. – Por favor permítanme expresarles mis más profundas condolencias por la muerte de su Bisabuelo. El Sr. Black fue un buen hombre.-

-Gracias Ministro- murmuraron los chicos.

-¿Recuérdenme cuáles son sus nombres?- pregunto el Ministro en voz amable.

-Yo soy Aries Black- dijo Harry. – Mi padre es Sirius Black y mi madre es Regina Malfoy.-

-Yo soy Draco Malfoy. Mi padre es Lucius Malfoy y mi madre es Narcisa Malfoy.-

-Sí, puedo ver los parecidos familiares. Ambos se parecen a sus padres.-

-Gracias Ministro.-

Albus Dumbledore pasó y llamo la atención del Ministro.

-Por aquí Dumbledore- dijo. – Quiero que conozcas a los Bisnietos de Black. Este es Aries Black y Draco Malfoy.-

-¿Cómo están?- dijo el viejo hombre, viendo a ambos chicos por encima de sus anteojos de media luna. – Por favor acepten mis condolencias por la pérdida de su Bisabuelo.-

-Gracias señor.- dijo Draco pero Harry lo fulmino con la mirada en silencio. Este era el hombre que había mandado a Sirius a prisión y había tratado de mantenerlo ahí. Este era el hombre que había mandado a Harry a vivir con los Dursleys y que le había dicho a todo el mundo que él estaba muerto cuando por fin había sido rescatado. Este era el hombre que su Bisabuelo había odiado hasta el mismo día de su muerte, pero que aun así tenía la arrogante presunción de pararse al frente de todas esas personas y hacer como si todo hubiese estado bien entre Pollux y él.

-Pollux y yo nos conocimos por muchos años- dijo Dumbledore.

-Eso escuchamos.- replico Harry en voz fría, Draco lo miro extrañado.

El Ministro se rió nerviosamente. – Así que chicos díganme, ¿Cuándo están comenzando Hogwarts?-

-El año que viene Ministro.- replico Draco. Harry continuo fulminando con la mirada el viejo Director.

-Ah- dijo Dumbledore. – Entonces estaremos viéndonos de nuevo muy pronto.-

-Si no nos queda de otra.- dijo Harry bruscamente. Dumbledore le dio una mirada apreciativa antes de despedirse de los chicos. El Ministro lo siguió al poco tiempo. Una vez que se habían ido ambos, Draco arrastro a Harry hacia un corredor.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- demando.

-No sé a qué te refieres- replico Harry inocentemente.

-No me mientas Aries- espeto Draco.-Te conozco demasiado bien. ¿A que estabas jugando con Dumbledore?-

-No lo soporto- murmuro. – El termina arruinando todo. Arruino la vida de papa, arruino la del Bisabuelo. Y se atreve a venir a conversar con nosotros como si todo estuviera bien actuando como si hubiese sido un gran amigo del bisabuelo.-

-Es un funeral. ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer? ¿Decirle a todo el mundo cuanto odiaba al Bisabuelo?-

-No tiene por qué mentir- protesto Harry. –Papa no dijo ni una mentira. Hubiese preferido que Dumbledore se quedara en su casa a que viniera y nos sometiera a toda esa basura-

-Te entiendo Aries- dijo Draco. –De verdad lo hago. No me gusta el viejo amante de Muggles. Pero tenemos que mostrarle algo de respeto, vamos a ir a Hogwarts el año que viene.-

-Quizás podríamos persuadir a mi papa y a tu mama junto con el tío Lucius par que nos cambien a Durmstrang.- sugirió Harry con esperanza.

Draco rodó los ojos. – Como si eso fuese a pasar. Enfréntalo Aries, vamos a pasar los próximos siete años en la escuela de Dumbledore.-

Harry maldijo violentamente en Parseltongue y Draco retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

-¡No uses magia aquí!- dijo rápidamente. – Estamos en el Ministerio por Merlín.-

Harry hizo una mueca. – No estaba utilizando Magia.-

-¿Qué estabas diciendo?- demando Draco.

-Te lo diría pero me temo que tú mama Scourgify tus orejas.-

Draco se sonrojo un poco. –Oh ok. Al menos trata de comportarte civilmente con Dumbledore, por el bien de ambos.-

-Fui perfectamente civil. – dijo afectadamente. –Mantuve mi boca fuera de problemas y no deje que saliera ni una palabra de lo que verdaderamente pienso de él.-

-No tenías por qué decir nada.- murmuro Draco. – Creo que tú mirada fulminante bajo la temperatura del salón por lo menos 10 grados.-

-¿Fahrenheit o Centígrados?-

-Cállate Aries.- el chico rubio miro a su primo directamente a los ojos. - ¿Es seguro para nosotros el regresar adentro o tengo que decirle a la tía Clytemnestra que tengo dolor de estómago y lograr que nos lleve a casa?-

Harry suspiro. –Me voy a comportar.-

-Sera mejor que lo hagas, porque si haces una escena en el funeral del Bisabuelo, voy a ser yo el que pague las consecuencias. Tú te podrías salir con la tuya así cometieras un asesinato.-

Harry pensó en su Bisabuela quien estaba apenas logrando llevar toda la situación y en Sirius que había puesto mucho esfuerzo en la organización de todo esto. No lo había pensado, pero en verdad pudo haber convertido todo esto en un horrible desastre. Su rostro decayó.

-Lo siento Draco. No tenía la intención de crear una escena.-

Su primo sonrió y coloco una mano en su hombro. – No puedes evitarlos Aries. Es tu lado Gryffindor, te hace realizar estúpidas cosas.-

Harry levanto una ceja. -¿Acaso estas acusando al legítimo Heredero de Slytherin de tener cualidades Gryffindor?-

-Tú tienes de Heredero de Slytherin lo que yo tengo de Morgan Le Fay. – se burló Draco.

Harry soltó un largo y profundo siseo, Draco rodo los ojos.

-Vamos andando idiota.- dijo. – De regreso adentro.-

Harry hizo una reverencia con elegancia. –Después de usted Señor Le Fay.- Draco le dio una palmada en la cabeza y caminaron de regreso al salón.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente los recibió con una mañana gris, triste y una fina llovizna que no paraba de caer, mojando poco a poco a todo. Harry estaba parado junto a Sirius en el cementerio, el resto de la familia estaba alrededor de la fosa abierta, envueltos firmemente en sus gruesos abrigos y llevando grandes paraguas, el ataúd de Pollux fue bajado a la tierra y el vicario siguió hablando.<p>

-… por lo tanto, entregamos su cuerpo a la tierra, la tierra a la tierra, las cenizas a las cenizas, polvo al polvo, con esperanza cierta y segura…-

"¿Esperanza?" Pensó Harry amargamente. "¿Cuál esperanza? La de la muerte del Bisabuelo. Él se fue y no va a regresar."

Nunca había pensado mucho sobre la muerte, sabía que James, Lily y Regina estaban muertos, pero nada más los había conocido por medio de los retratos, de alguna manera nunca había caído en cuenta sobre el hecho de que la gente muerta en algún momento habían vivido, habían sido reales, personas de carne y sangre con familias, amigos, esperanzas y sueños. La idea de Pollux como uno de esos retratos, atascado por siempre en dos dimensiones, lo repulsaba. Nunca antes un retrato le había parecido tan falso, como el reflejo mínimo de alguien que una vez había sido real, alguien que había perdido por siempre.

Los dolientes se formaron en una fila, cada uno con puño de tierra en sus manos que lanzaron al féretro.

-Adiós Bisabuelo- susurro Harry mientras soltaba su puño, el sonido de la tierra golpeando contra el féretro resonó en sus oídos y se aferró fuertemente a la mano de Sirius mientras caminaban hacia la salida del cementerio para dirigirse a Grimmauld Place.

Draco y Abraxas caminaron silenciosamente detrás de ellos y se colocaron al lado de Harry. Los muggles pasaban en sus carros, cornetas y radios sonando, una intrusión no deseada en el dolor de la familia. Al menos el clima parecía simpatizar con ellos y parecía como si el cielo llorara, suavemente, dolorosamente.

Llegaron finalmente a la casa y entraron, Kreacher había preparado montañas de comida, listo para cualquier visitante que deseara venir a presentar sus respetos a la familia. Harry no se sentía como para recibir condolencias de nadie hoy.

-¿Papa?- soplo con voz ronca. Sirius miro hacia abajo con compasión en sus ojos grises.

-¿Qué sucede hijo?-

-Me siento muy cansado. ¿Puedo irme a casa?- pregunto Harry.

-Déjame llevar a Draco y Aries a casa conmigo Sirius. -Sugirió Abraxas. – Tú vas a estar ocupado todo el día de todas maneras y los niños necesitan una oportunidad de descansar.-

Sirius asintió – Gracias papa- le dio un palmadita a Harry en el hombro. – Esta noche paso recogiéndote-

Harry asintió y siguió a su abuelo y primo hacia la chimenea.

* * *

><p>Más tarde en la noche un exhausto y casi dormido Sirius, Flu a la mansión Malfoy, encontró a Harry acostado en el sofá acurrucado al lado de Abraxas quien estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas mientras hojeaba la última edición de la revista "Transfiguración del día de Hoy" Abraxas levanto la vista para ver a Sirius entrar a la sala.<p>

-¿Ya se fueron todos?- pregunto.

Sirius asintió. –Finalmente, la abuela se fue a la cama y Kreacher se está encargando de la limpieza. ¿Cómo esta Aries?-

-El pobre niño esta tomando duro la muerte de Pollux, mucho más que Draco.-

-Bueno Aries tuvo que lidiar con la muerte de su mama a una edad muy joven.- dijo Sirius pensativamente. – Sospecho que le molesta más profundamente el perder a los que ama-

Abraxas sonrió mientras veía a su nieto dormido. – Él no quería alejarse de mí hasta que tú vinieras a buscarlos. Insistió en que se mantendría despierto.-

Sirius se rió entre dientes. –Sí, los niños de 10 años tienen una tendencia a sobrestimar sus propias habilidades en ese sentido. Gracias por complacerlo.-

-Los abuelos viven para mimar a sus nietos- replico Abraxas, pauso un momento. - ¿Disculparías a este anciano por dispensar un poco de consejo paternal?-

-Absolutamente- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa. –Necesito toda la ayuda que pueda recibir-

-Has entrado de manera admirable a tu rol como Futuro Jefe de la Casa Black esta semana. Todo ha ido de manera esplendida, Pollux hubiese estado orgulloso y estoy seguro de que Arcturus también lo estará una vez que escuche al respecto-

-¿Pero?-

Abraxas toma una respiración profunda. – Dejaste a Aries en un segundo plano, al margen. Él y Draco han esto por su cuenta toda la semana.-

-La tía Clytemnestra estuvo cuidando de ellos.- apunto Sirius.

-Ciertamente ella estuvo cuidándolos y sin duda haciendo un admirable trabajo.- respondió Abraxas rápidamente. – Y entiendo la necesidad de ello en estas circunstancias y los chicos también entienden. Pero vas a tener cada vez más mayores responsabilidades a medida que el tiempo pase Sirius, más y más excusas que te van alejar de tu hijo. Todas van a verse increíblemente importantes en el momento. No dejes que el abandonar a tu hijo por cumplir con tus deberes se vuelva una acción automática, como se ha convertido con Narcisa y Lucius.-

- Me preocupo por Aries más que cualquier cosa en el mundo- protesto Sirius.

-Lucius y Narcisa también se preocupan por Draco.- replico Abraxas. – Quizás más de lo que ellos nunca llegaran a saber. Y ese es precisamente el problema. – suspiro. – Confía en mí en esto Sirius. He hecho grandes e importantes cosas en mi vida y ahora, a mi edad mayor descubro que cambiaría todas ellas por haber pasado más tiempo con mi hijo.- sonrió con nostalgia. – Aries va a Hogwarts el año que viene, tú ya te has perdido 9 años de su vida. Si no eres cuidadoso vas a despertar un día para descubrir que planificaste y alineaste todo de manera perfecta para un heredero que en verdad no conoces.-

Sirius asintió. – Gracias papa. Voy a tener en mente lo que me has dicho.-

-No me malinterpretes Sirius, pienso que eres un maravilloso padre. Aries te adora. Solo deseo que las cosas se mantengan de esa manera entre ustedes.-

-Respeto eso, Gracias.- Sirius miro a Harry. –Ahora, si voy a ser un maravilloso padre esta noche debería llevar a Aries a su cama-

-No lo despiertes.- dijo Abraxas. – Puedo hacer que Dobby prepare tu habitual habitación. Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche.-

Abraxas llamo al elfo doméstico y Sirius lo siguió por la ornamentada escalera hasta la habitación de huéspedes, levitando a Harry por todo el camino. Lo deposito suavemente en la cama y subió a la segunda cama que Dobby había colocado. Justo acababa de colocar su cabeza en la almohada cuando Harry se movió.

-¿Papa?- murmuro -¿Eres tú?-

-¿Soy yo?- susurro Sirius.

-Pensé que no ibas a venir.-

-Lo prometí.- le recordó Sirius.

Harry se quedó acostado calladamente por un minuto y Sirius pensó que se había quedado de nuevo dormido.

-Tú te vas a morir algún día ¿Verdad papa? – pauso un momentos. – Al igual que mis padres lo hicieron.-

Sirius sintió como sus ojos se humedecieron y un pequeño nudo se formó en su estómago. – Si Harry.- dijo con voz ronca. – Si voy a morir, todos mueren, tú lo sabes. Pero eso no va a suceder hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.-

-No lo sabes, no con seguridad.- dijo Harry con resignación. – Mis padres eran jóvenes cuando murieron.-

Sirius suspiro. – Pero eso fue durante una guerra. Voldemort se fue.-

-Podría haber otra guerra- apunto Harry. – El-que-no-debe-ser nombrado no fue precisamente el primer señor oscuro en existir y probablemente no sea el último. Podrías morir en un accidente. ¿Y si chocas con el Diablo? ¿Y si hay un incendio?-

Sirius salió de su cama y se subió a la de Harry, acostándose al lado. Coloco su brazo alrededor de los hombros del chico.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Uno nunca sabe, podría morir mañana.-

-Igual podría morir yo. – replico Harry. Y Sirius tembló, no permitiéndose considerar esa posibilidad. – O Draco, o el abuelo o los squibs.-

-Todos morimos eventualmente.- dijo Sirius. – Todo lo que puedes hacer es vivir cada momento por todo lo que vale. Y sabes que, no creo que lo que amamos verdaderamente nos abandonan por completo.-

-¿Así que crees que en verdad hay una oportunidad de que haya una vida después de que mueres?-

Sirius sonrió a su ahijado, su hijo. – Vivimos en un mundo maravilloso Harry. ¿Quién sabe que maravillas nos esperan después de la muerte?-

Harry abrazo fuertemente a Sirius. – No quiero perderte-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de Sirius. – Yo tampoco quiero perderte Harry.-

Padre e Hijo se mantuvieron abrazados, ninguno de los dos queriendo soltarse y poco a poco cayendo en el sueño.


	15. Chapter 15

**Titulo original: **Growing Up Black

**Autor original: **Elvendork Nigellus

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. La historia es de Elvendork Nigellus

* * *

><p>El lunes después del funeral, Druella Black dejo la mansión Malfoy y se mudó permanentemente a Grimmauld Place para ayudar a su suegra, para el gran alivio de Sirius, que estaba más que feliz de mudarse de nuevo a Windermere Court. Harry estaba simplemente feliz de que las cosas estuvieran regresando más o menos a su acostumbrada rutina.<p>

El miércoles después del funeral, Harry y Draco retomaron sus lecciones. Cassiopeia coloco a los chicos en un programa intensivo, incluyendo todos los temas que estarían viendo en su primer año en Hogwarts.

-Para el momento en que empiecen la escuela, espero que tengan los libros de su primer año memorizados- dijo en un tono que no daba oportunidad a negativa. – Ustedes son los vástagos de la más Noble y Antigua casa Black. No va a ser beneficio para ninguno de los dos el ser sobrepasados por magos de un nivel inferior al de ustedes-

Ambos chicos mejoraron constantemente su trabajo con la varita, aunque Draco continuo teniendo una ligera delantera por encima de Harry cuando este lanzaba el hechizo de manera normal. Para Harry esto era algo bastante frustrante, especialmente porque sabía que cada hechizo que utilizaba le vendría de manera fácil si lo hacía en parseltongue. Al principio estaba sumamente tentado de pasar las lecciones afuera practicándolos con Parseltongue, pero solo consiguió con esto que le fuera más difícil el practicar de manera normal. Pero como no quería que Cassiopeia se enterara de esta habilidad decidió hablar con Sirius.

-Eso es bastante extraño- respondió Sirius mientras acariciaba su suave barba. – No veo porque el utilizar tu habilidad como parseltongue afecte tu hechizo cuando los haces de manera normal-

-Quizás debería utilizar parseltongue todo el tiempo y no preocuparme por hacerlo de la otra forma.- sugirió Harry.

Sirius levanto una ceja. - ¿Y cuándo las otras personas se enteren?-

-Que lidien con ello- replico de manera casual.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, - No me gusta, creo que deberías evadir utilizar el parseltongue por el momento y fortalecer tu magia con la forma tradicional, por lo menos por un tiempo-

-¿Pero no debería de practicar en parseltongue también?-

-Pareciera que viene de manera natural aun sin que practiques ¿Cuáles son los hechizos más avanzados que puedes hacer en parseltongue?-

-He pasado por todos los hechizos del tercer año sin problemas-

-¿Qué hechizos puedes hacer de la manera normal?-

Los hombros de Harry decayeron, sabia la respuesta. – Estoy luchando para poder mantenerme al mismo nivel que Draco.-

-Enfócate en tu trabajo de manera normal.- dijo Sirius, desordenándole el cabello a su hijo. – Una vez que hayas logrado alcanzar el mismo nivel, quizás puedas traer el Parseltongue de nuevo-

A Harry no le gustaba el estar privándose de utilizar su habilidad, pero el consejo de Sirius tenía sentido así que Harry decidió seguirlo. Con el tiempo, logro alcanzar a Draco, aunque su rendimiento nunca sobrepaso lo que se esperaría de un joven mago de su edad, para gran frustración de Cassiopeia, su única excepción parecía ser en las clases semanales de magia especial, donde Harry parecía tener una habilidad única. Esto tranquilizaba a Cassiopeia un poco pero a la ves la confundía.

-Magnifico Aries- dijo ella un viernes, después de que Harry había logrado el hechizo de sangre hirviente en su primer intento. – ¿Porque es que logras manejar estos hechizos con tanta facilidad, pero en los otros solo demuestras una determinada mediocridad en tu trabajo?

-No se tía Cassie- dijo Harry rápidamente. Draco le dio una mirada preocupada pero no dijo nada.

* * *

><p>Mientras que los chicos tenían sus lecciones cada mañana, Sirius aprovechaba para visitar a Remus. El hombre lobo estaba desempleado por el momento, así que estaba más que feliz de pasar la mañana hablando con su viejo amigos junto con unas cuantas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.<p>

-¿Cómo estas llevándolo Canuto?- le pregunto Remus un día.

Sirius se encogió de hombros. – Bien, generalmente lo que estoy es exhausto.-

Remus asintió. – No estoy sorprendido, con todo el trabajo que has estado haciendo- sonrió. - ¿Quién hubiese adivinado cuando tenías 16 que entrarías felizmente al rol de Jefe de la Familia Black?-

Sirius sonrió. – Todavía no Moony, el abuelo aún está respirando o por lo menos estaba la última vez que verifique.-

-Actuando como Jefe de Familia entonces- Remus frunció. - ¿Cómo está hiendo eso? No creo que sea placentero para ti el estar atascado con tu familia.-

-Bueno el quedarme con la familia fue una de las condiciones que la tía Cassie puso para poder hacerme cargo de Harry- le explico Sirius. – Sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo, pero en realidad no ha sido tan malo como pensé que sería. Creo que todos nos hemos suavizado un poco- sonrió entre dientes. – Aunque para estar seguros deberías de preguntarme de nuevo en un par de meses, es poco el tiempo que tengo en Inglaterra.-

-Probablemente ayuda que algunas de tus relaciones menos placenteras ya no están.- apunto Remus.

-Ciertamente, probablemente me volvería loco si tuviera que vivir con mi madre de nuevo o si tuviera que jugar a ser amable con Bella. casi me volví loco quedándome en Grimmauld Place con la abuela. – pauso un momento reflexionando. – Hay otra cosa también.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Antes, cuando huí, no tenía nada en común con mi familia, ahora todos tenemos una cosa en común.-

Remus entendió a lo que se refería. – Harry.-

-Exactamente, no lo pensé posible, pero en verdad pareciera que quieren y se preocupan por él de manera genuina, inclusive la tía Cassie, aun en su manera perversa.-

Remus hizo una mueca. – No creo que ella sea capaz de querer o preocuparse por nadie.-

-Tu solo estas molesto por que fuiste sujeto a sus técnica de interrogatorio, eso es todo-

-¡Ella uso la maldición Cruciatus en mí!- exclamo Remus.

Sirius se encogió de hombros. – Para ser justo Moony, para el momento, ella pensó que Dumbledore y tú estaban planeando robarse a Harry y enviarlo de vuelta a vivir con esos horribles Muggles.-

-Has estado pasando demasiado tiempo con tu familia Canuto.- observo Remus. – Estas cogiendo sus expresiones-

-¿Puedes pensar en una mejor descripción para los Dursleys? – demando Sirius. – Tú sabes al igual que cualquiera lo horrible que trataban a Harry-

Remus acepto el punto y Sirius cambio de tema.

-Me gustaría que por fin me dejaras darte algo de oro.- dijo Sirius haciendo un puchero. – Este lugar le vendrían bien algunas reparaciones y ahora que el abuelo se fue, soy terriblemente rico.-

-Da la casualidad Canuto.- replico Remus. – Que herede una pequeña fortuna-

Esta respuesta toma a Sirius fuera de guardia. -¿De verdad?-

-Al parecer James y Lily querían que heredara todo su oro si algo le pasaba a Harry.-

Sirius asintió. –Eso tiene sentido ¿Entonces por qué no has hecho algo con el dinero y este lugar?-

-No me pertenece, es de Harry.-

Sirius resoplo.-Harry tiene más que suficiente oro, sabes que es mi heredero.-

-Tú podrías tener otros hijos, sabes-

Sirius sonrió con nostalgia. – Desgraciadamente Moony, por más vergonzoso que sea para mí, un donjuán de semejante calibre, mi tiempo en Azkaban ha hecho que esa opción sea ….. Poco probable-

Remus tomo un intenso color escarlata y se limitó a decir – Entiendo-

-Incluso si pudiera, Harry seguiría estando más que cómodo económicamente- continúo Sirius. – Está obteniendo la herencia del Tío Alphard, del abuelo y Bisabuelo a través de mí, por supuesto, pero la Tía Cassie no tiene hijos así que decidió dejar todo directamente a Harry. El tío Marius me dijo que está planeando hacer lo mismo, su único hijo murió hace varios años. A este ritmo Harry está en camino a convertirse en el Mago más rico de Gran Bretaña, así que puedes utilizar el oro de Harry sin sentirte culpable, querido Moony-

-No es lo correcto Sirius.- respondió tercamente Remus. – Ese oro debería ir a manos de Harry, he logrado salir adelante hasta ahora y sospecho que podre seguir haciéndolo perfectamente.-

Sirius suspiro. – Si tú lo dices Moony.- pauso un momento. – Por cierto hay algo más de lo que necesitamos hablar.-

-¿Y qué será?-

-Estoy preocupado por Dumbledore, estuve observándolo en el Ministerio y parecía estar viendo a Harry más de lo que me gustaría.-

-¿Crees que sospecha la verdad?- pregunto Remus.

-Espero que no.-

-¿Por qué no le decimos? Podemos decirle lo que sucedió contigo y Peter, mostrarle lo feliz que es Harry, quizás dejaría todo como esta.-

Sirius resoplo. – Lo siento Moony, pero perdí toda confianza en la sabiduría de Dumbledore cuando descubrí como lucho para mantenerme en Azkaban.-

-Para ser justo él pensó que eras culpable.-

-Él pudo haber hablado conmigo primero.- gruño Sirius. – Por lo que Lucius me ha dicho, Dumbledore le ha dado más oportunidades a Snivelly de lo que me ha dado a mí nunca. ¡Además mira lo que le hizo a Harry!-

Remus suspiro. – No puedo decir que yo esté muy feliz que digamos con Dumbledore en estos momentos. ¿Por qué crees que estaba observando a Harry?-

-La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea de que está tramando y eso no me gusta. Quiero hacer algo para remediar eso.-

-Sirius, ¿Qué tienes en mente?-

Sirius le dio una sonrisa traviesa y pregunto. - ¿Dime Remus alguna vez fantaseaste de niño con ser un agente secreto?-

* * *

><p>Una tarde, unas cuantas semanas después del funeral, Sirius escoltaba a Harry y Draco hasta la mansión Malfoy después de haber terminado sus lecciones, donde encontraron a Narcisa junto a Clytemnestra en el salón de baile.<p>

-¿De qué se trata esto mama?- pregunto Draco.

-Ahora que han llegado a la edad de 10 años chicos, tendrán permiso de asistir al baile de navidad en el ministerio.- explicaba Narcisa. – Van a encontrar a muchas jóvenes bellas de acorde a su edad y espero que ambos actúen como corresponde a dos jóvenes Magos de su nivel.-

Ambos chicos se miraron con pánico, Harry ya estaba abriendo su boca para protestar pero Sirius cortó lo que sea que iba a decir con una sonrisa.

-Cuando Cissy dice que se les "permitirá" naturalmente ella quiere decir se les "requiere".-

-¡Pero no sabemos cómo bailar!- protesto Harry, verdaderamente horrorizado.

-Por eso que tú y Draco van a estar asistiendo a clases de baile todos los días hasta que llegue el Baile de Navidad.- replico Narcisa. – Vamos a comenzar con el Vals.-

-Cissy y yo vamos a mostrarles primero, para que así tengan una idea de cómo se debería de ver.- añadió Sirius.

Con un movimiento de su varita la música comenzó, hizo una reverencia frente a Narcisa y ella asintió con la cabeza a manera de cortesía. Harry nunca había visto nada como esto, su papa y tía bailaban con gracia por todo el salón, dando vueltas y moviéndose en perfecto balance, ni una vez se salieron de los pasos. Era fascinante, él estaba seguro de que jamás podría bailar de semejante manera y si juzgaba la expresión de incredibilidad en el rostro de su primo, Draco opinaba de la misma manera. La música termino y todos aplaudieron.

-Por supuesto que no esperamos que bailen de esa manera en estos momentos. Cissy y yo hemos estado bailando juntos desde que éramos niños.-

A continuación procedieron con la tortuosa clase, Harry estaba con Narcisa y Draco con Clytemnestra, comenzaron a enseñarle los pasos, no pararon ni un momento y trabajaron arduamente, para el final de la clase ambos chicos estaban exhaustos.

-No puedo creer que dejaste que la tía Narcisa te convenciera de hacer esto.- se quejó Harry con Sirius una vez que llegaron a la casa. – Es una tortura.-

Sirius sonrió. – En realidad fue mi idea.-

-¿Tuya?- Harry estaba indignado.

-Por supuesto, me sentí en shock cuando me entere de que tú y Draco no habían empezado con sus clases de baile todavía, yo comencé cuando tenía 5 años.-

Harry hizo un puchero. – No veo la razón por la cual tenemos que tomar estas clases ahora ni nunca.-

-Vigila la quejadera, además, ¿Cómo esperas ganarte a todas las jóvenes si ni siquiera puedes bailar? Confía en mí, un día me vas a dar las gracias por haber tomado estas clases.-

Harry se limitó a hacer una mueca molesta. – Me duelen los pies.-

Sirius no puedo evitarlo y se rió con gusto. – Tu disfrutas de tocar el piano, ¿Verdad?.-

-Lo normal.- replico Harry, pero Sirius le dio una mirada y el chico gimió. – Esta bien, si lo disfruto mucho.-

-¿Disfrutabas practicar al principio?-

Harry sabía a donde se quería dirigir Sirius con todo esto, pero sabía que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente que discutir. – No-

-¿Estabas molesto con el Tío Marius y la Tía Clytemnestra por hacerte tomar las lecciones?-

-No de verdad.- dijo Harry descaradamente. – Todavía me sentía tan agradecido porque me habían rescatado de los Muggles que me sometía voluntariamente a todo tipo de torturas.-

Sirius rodó los ojos. – Y ahora que eres un exasperante chiquillo consentido ¿Las aceptarías tan fácilmente?-

Harry sonrió. – Probablemente no.-

-¿Y no estas alegre, me atrevería a decir agradecido, por haber sido forzado a tomar esas horribles clases de piano?-

-Si.- admitió Harry. – Ya veo tu punto.- dijo sonriendo. – Pero aun así tengo permitido el que me desagrade las clases de baile por el momento, ¿Correcto?-

Sirius revolvió el cabello del chico. – Siempre y cuando te acuerdes de vigilar la quejadera.-

* * *

><p>A principios de Noviembre Lucius y Narcisa fueron a España por una semana, así que Draco fue a quedarse a Windermere Court mientras ellos estaban afuera. Una noche mientras los chicos estaban jugando ajedrez en el salón, Sirius entro apresuradamente y cerró la puerta. Estaba llevando su ropa Muggle y una expresión sospechosa.<p>

-Rápido.- urgió, tirándoles un bolso lleno de ropa Muggle a las manos de los chicos. – Todos están arriba, es ahora o nunca.-

Los chicos sonrieron y rápidamente se cambiaron a sus vaqueros, camisas y chaquetas. Sirius abrió la puerta que daba hacia el pasillo de entrada. Nadie estaba ahí aparte del elfo doméstico, que estaba cantando por la bajo mientras retiraba el polvo.

-Mopsy- siseo Sirius. -¿Hay moros en la costa?-

-No maestro Sirius. – replico Mopsy en susurro. – El maestro está en su estudio, la Señora está bordando y la Señorita Cassie está en su cuarto.-

Sirius asintió. – Voy a salir con los chicos. ¿Qué le vas a decir a cualquiera que pregunte dónde estamos?-

-Mopsy va a decir que el Maestro Sirius está llevando al Maestro Draco y al Maestro Harry a una salida educacional.- recito el elfo domestico con orgullo.

Sirius le sonrió con cariño. – Eres un buen elfo Mopsy.-

-Gracias Maestro Sirius. – dijo Mopsy haciendo una reverencia. Sirius abrió la puerta y los chicos salieron al pasillo de entrada, pero se paralizaron cuando escucharon pasos familiares en las escaleras.

-Es mejor que se vayan ya Maestro Sirius. – dijo Mopsy rápidamente. – No se preocupe, Mopsy va a retardar a la Señorita Cassie. – El elfo desapareció por la escalera y Sirius guió a los chicos fuera de la casa. Parado al frente del número 17 de Windermere Corte estaba un Coupe negro y elegante.

-¿Dónde está el Diablo?- pregunto Draco.

-En Francia por supuesto.- replico Sirius. – No esperabas con honestidad que trajera a esa cosa hasta aquí, ¿Verdad? Este es un V8 Vantage, no te preocupes, tan bien es divertido. – abrió la puerta y prácticamente empujo a los chicos hacia el asiento trasero, antes de deslizarse al asiento del copiloto. Un mago que ni Harry ni Draco reconocían estaba sentado detrás del volante.

-Chicos me gustaría presentarles a Remus Lupin.- dijo Sirius mientras el carro se escurría dentro del tráfico. – Él es un viejo amigo mío y de James de nuestra época en la escuela.-

-¿Remus Lupin?- repitió Harry, el nombre le sonaba familiar y de repente hizo clik. – ¡Tú debes de ser Moony!-

-Sip, eso es correcto.- dijo Remus. – Y tú debes de ser Aries y tú Draco, he escuchado mucho de ambos.-

Draco se rió por lo bajo. – No tanto como hemos escuchado nosotros de ti. El retrato de James Potter solía contarnos historias sobre ti y el tío Sirius, todo el tiempo.-

-¿Es cierto que tu pegaste el gato de Filch al candelabro que está en la sala común de Slytherin durante tu tercer año?- pregunto Harry con entusiasmo.

Remus se sonrió. – Me temo que si.-

-¿Y el incidente con el calamar gigante durante su sexto año?- pregunto Draco igual de entusiasmado.

Remus hizo una mueca.- Creo que voy a tener que hablar con el retrato de James sobre que historias les cuenta.-

-En realidad fue papa quien nos dijo esa.- dijo Harry con ironía. Remus hizo otra mueca y Sirius dejo salir una carcajada perruna.

-Por supuesto que lo hizo, mejor ten cuidado Canuto, si no eres cuidadoso con tus historias, estos dos bribones podrían terminar quemando el castillo antes de que terminen su primer año.-

-Siempre cabe la posibilidad de Durmstrang.- dijo Harry casualmente, mientras Draco le daba un codazo.

-Callate Aries, no hablemos sobre eso.- gruño. – No nos van a enviar a Durmstrang.-

Harry sonrió. - Beauxbâtons, alors. Nous déjà parlons français.-

-Aries.- dijo Sirius bruscamente.- Nous l'avons discuté mille fois. La décision est faite. ¿Quel est le quatrième règle pour la vie avec Sirius?-

Harry suspiro. -Sirius locutus est, causa finita est.-

-Ne l'oublie jamais, mon grand.-

Draco decidió que era el momento de cambiar de tema. – Así que Señor Lupin ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-

-No estoy del todo seguro, solo estoy siguiendo las indicaciones de Sirius.-

-Ya lo verán cuando lleguemos.- dijo Sirius. – Prometo que no se sentirán decepcionados.-

10 minutos después llegaron a un estacionamiento y dejaron el carro, mientras Sirius los guió hacia un restaurante turco.

-Este lugar prepara las mejores kebabs del oeste de Estambul- proclamo alegremente.

-¿Kebabs?- pregunto Harry. - ¿Qué son?-

-Carne servida en un palito.- explico Remus.

-¡Moony!.- regaño Sirius. – Kebabs son uno de los logros más sublimes que el ser humano ha creado.-

-¿Mejores que la pizza?- Draco estaba impresionado ante semejante posibilidad.

Sirius paro un momento reflexionando. – Esa es una pregunta difícil, la verdad es que no se si hay algo mejor que la pizza, pero las Kebabs están definitivamente en el mismo nivel.-

Los ojos de los chicos se agrandaron de sorpresa y Remus solo rodó los ojos. Entraron al restaurante solo para encontrarse al final de una larga cola.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a tener que esperar?- pregunto Remus en tono quejoso.

- ¡Vigila la quejadera! – respondieron Harry y Draco al unisonó, mientras Remus se reía.

-¡Me olvide por completo sobre las reglas! Veo que los tienes entrenados Canuto. – dijo con cariño, pero Sirius no les estaba prestando atención, en cambio estaba haciéndole señas a un hombre que se encontraba parado al lado de la cocina, el hombre dio un pequeño brinco cuando vio a Sirius y se apuró a acercarse hasta él.

-Buenas Noches Señor Black.- saludo el hombre alegremente. – Es muy bueno el poder verlos de nuevo. ¿Cómo ha estado?-

-Muy bien, gracias Mehmet- respondió Sirius. – Permíteme presentarte a mi hijo Aries, mi sobrino Draco y a mi buen amigo el señor Lupin.-

-Es un placer el conocerlos.- saludo Mehmet amablemente.

-Mehmet Tosun es el dueño de este bello restaurante. – les explico Sirius, antes de volver su atención a Mehmet. – Les estaba diciendo antes de entrar que tú tienes los mejores kebabs del oeste de Estambul, y por lo que veo muchas personas opinan igual que yo.- le dio una radiante sonrisa al dueño y pregunto en tono casual. -¿Es muy larga la espera?-

-Para usted Señor Black no hay ninguna espera.- respondió Mehmet y les hizo señas para que lo siguieran.

-¡Un momento!- protesto un Muggle bastante pasado de peso con un grueso bigote que estaba parado al lado de una delgada mujer con un largo cuello, le tomo un breve momento, pero finalmente los reconoció y Harry se puso pálido mientras se encontraba al frente de su Tío Vernon y su Tía Petunia, puedo escuchar a Remus jadear en sorpresa.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo Señor?- le pregunto Mehmet en tono amable al Tío Vernon.

-Mi esposa y yo hemos estado esperando aquí por 20 minutos. – dijo el Tío Vernon. – Si alguien debería de conseguir una mesa somos nosotros.-

-El señor Black tiene reservaciones. – le explico Mehmet.

-¡Nosotros llamamos temprano y usted dijo que no aceptaban reservaciones!- se quejó la Tía Petunia en tono chillón.

-Ellos tienen una reservación permanente señora.- Mehmet les dio la espalda a los Dursleys y guió a los 4 magos hacia una mesa con cierta privacidad casi al final del salón. Remus se acercó y le susurro algo a Sirius en el oído, los ojos del animago brillaron salvajemente.

-Si me disculpan por un momento.- dijo a sus compañeros mientras se sentaban. – Necesito utilizar un momento el baño.-

Camino hasta salir de su vista y un par de momentos después Harry escucho un familiar chillido.

-¿Quién dejo entrar a este monstruo?- grito la Tía Petunia. – ¡Has algo Vernon!-

Harry salto de su asiento y se dirigió de nuevo al frente para ver que estaba ocurriendo. Llego justo a tiempo para ver a un enorme y familiar perro negro aliviándose en la nueva cartera de la Tía Petunia antes de que Mehmet viniera con una escoba para echarlo, Harry regreso de nuevo a la mesa con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Draco.

-Un perro callejero se coló a la entrada y se orino en la cartera de la fastidiosa mujer Muggle que se quejó antes.- le explico Harry, mientras se reía, Remus hizo una mueca y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos.

Sirius apareció de nuevo después de un par de minutos.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto Harry con una sonrisa.

-Mucho.- respondió Sirius brillantemente, se sentó finalmente y se encargó de ordenar la comida. Inicio la comida con unos pasteles de queso en forma de cigarros acompañados con una variedad de sabrosas cremas para untar, les explico todos los nombres que eran bastante exóticos en opinión de Harry, pero aun así no logro retenerlos en su mente. Después tuvieron la ensalada antes de que llegara la carne. Sirius ordeno diferentes tipos de kebabs: de cordero, de pollo, de salmón, unos que eran una mezcla de carne y cordero. Harry y Draco devoraron la deliciosa comida tranquilamente.

-¡Tenias razón Tío Sirius!- exclamo Draco. – ¡Los Kebabs están definitivamente al mismo nivel que la pizza!


	16. Chapter 16

**Titulo original: **Growing Up Black

**Autor: **Elvendork Nigellus

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

**Notas del Traductor:** Lamento la tardanza, entre la uni, practicas y cosas de familia, no he podido sentarme a traducir.

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin luchaba desesperadamente por mantener su ansiedad en control mientras entraba en la oficina de Dumbledore. Sirius finalmente había logrado persuadirlo de que este era el camino correcto que debían tomar, aunque el retrato de James había tenido que ayudar para lograr convencerlo. Sirius y James siempre habían tenido una misteriosa habilidad para lograr convencer a Remus de hacer cosas que muy en el fondo él consideraba equivocadas. El gato de Flich en tercer año era tan solo uno de los muchos ejemplos que podía dar.<p>

-Buenas Tardes Remus- lo saludo Dumbledore con el característico brillo en sus ojos. - ¡Que sorpresa tan agradable! Por favor toma asiento- haciendo un gesto señalo un pequeño plato con dulces. - ¿Te gustaría un caramelo de limón?

-No, gracias profesor.- replico Remus mientras tomaba asiento.

-Me alegro de verte Remus. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.-

-Sobre eso profesor, deseo disculparme. No fue justo de mi parte el culparlo por lo que paso con Harry.-

-Te aseguro mi joven amigo que no puedes culparme por ese trágico accidente más de lo que yo lo hago.- Dijo Dumbledore seriamente. – Era mi responsabilidad el proteger a Harry y falle en hacerlo. Solo puedo esperar que mi error no traiga consecuencias terribles en el futuro.-

Remus mordisqueo su labio antes de seguir hablando. – Deseo hablar sobre eso también. He decidido que no importan los errores que se hayan cometido aun así es mi deber el ayudar a pelear de cualquier manera en que pueda.-

Dumbledore sonrió. – Me alegro de escuchar eso. De hecho, hay una tarea inmediata para la cual creo eres el mejor candidato. Entiendo que puede ser difícil para ti emocionalmente y quiero que te sientas libre de declinarla o de desistir en cualquier momento.-

-Gracias profesor. ¿Qué desea que haga?.-

-Como sabes Sirius Black ha sido liberado de Azkaban por tecnicismos. – explico Dumbledore. – Viendo hacia tras supongo que hemos debido de darle un juicio, pero aun así dudo que eso hubiese cambiado el veredicto. James mismo me dijo que planeaban utilizar a Sirius como su guardián secreto y realmente a quien más hubiesen elegido. – Remus quería levantarse y defender a su amigo, pero Sirius se lo había prohibido de manera tajante. Así que se forzó asentir tranquilamente.- No me siento cómodo teniendo a un mago tan peligroso libre. Por lo que sabemos podría estar en estos momentos buscando a Lord Voldemort para traerlo de vuelta.-

Remus pensó que lo más probable es que Sirius estuviera jugando Quidditch con Harry Potter en el jardín de alguna de las casas de su familia. Aunque en voz alta se limitó a decir. – Tendría sentido el colocar a una personas que se encargue de monitorear sus actividades.-

-Precisamente. ¿Y quién mejor que un viejo amigo?-

-¿Yo, profesor?- respondió Remus fingiendo sorpresa. - ¡Es imposible que yo pudiera hacer semejante cosa! El traiciono a james, Lily y a Harry, dudo seriamente que estemos en buenos términos el uno con el otro.-

-En todo caso, espero que puedas encontrar el coraje para ser amigo una vez más de Sirius Black. Vigilar sus movimientos, ver de quien es amigo, de esa manera podríamos saber la naturaleza de sus planes.-

Remus bajo la cabeza. – Si no hay nadie más, supongo que podría, por James y Lily.-

-Y por Harry.- le recordó Dumbledore.

-Y por Harry.- acordó Remus, mientras soltaba un suspiro. – Esta bien, lo voy hacer.-

-Gracias Remus.- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa benevolente. – Sé que vas hacer un trabajo excepcional.-

Remus se levantó, ansioso por salir de la oficina que sentía cada vez más pequeña. – Supongo que eso es todo profesor.-

Dumbledore levanto un dedo. – En realidad hay otro asunto que me gustaría conversar.-

Remus se sentó nuevamente con resignación. – Si-

Tengo una fuerte curiosidad en conocer más sobre Aries Black. He escuchado rumores de ciertas fuentes de que el niño podría tener un talento extraordinario y podría tener una desgraciada facilidad en las artes oscuras. Estoy seguro que dado su linaje esto no te sorprende.-

Remus negó con la cabeza. – Él es mitad Black y Mitad Malfoy. Dudo que pueda conseguir una combinación más dañina que esa.-

-Precisamente.- acordó Dumbledore. – Descubre lo que puedas sobre el chico. Todo lo que podamos aprender ahora puede ser de vital importancia en el futuro.-

-Voy hacer lo mejor que pueda.- respondió Remus asintiendo.

-Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer.- replico Dumbledore. –Tengo una última cosa que discutir contigo.- abrió una gaveta de su escritorio y saco una capa que tenía una textura fluida como el agua. Remus no pudo reprimir el jadeo de sorpresa.

-¿La capa invisible de James? Pensé que se había perdido.-

-James me la dejo poco antes de morir.- le explico Dumbledore. – Me entere de que los Potter te hicieron su heredero, en el caso de que algo le sucediera a Harry.-

-Si eso es correcto.-

Dumbledore le entrego la capa a Remus. – Me encantaría el poder quedármela, es un artículo fascinante. Sin embargo, pienso que es lo correcto que tú la tengas.- sonrió. – Además, podría ser útil en el caso de que necesitaras explorar la casa de la familia Black.-

-Gracias profesor.- dijo Remus sinceramente. – Voy hacer buen uso de ella.-

* * *

><p>En la noche del Baile del Ministerio de Diciembre, Clytemnestra se tomó un largo tiempo en dejar a Harry listo. Lo vistió en un antiguo juego de túnicas de gala que había utilizado Pollux para su boda: eran de terciopelo azul, bordada con hilos de oro, adornada con diamantes y zafiro alrededor del cuello.<p>

-Tía Clytemnestra ¿Tengo que usar estas túnicas?- se quejó Harry. –Deben pesar por lo menos una tonelada.-

Su tía se arrodillo y le acomodo la parte de atrás. -¿Qué es lo que tu padre siempre dice? Oh, si ya recuerdo. "Vigila la quejadera" que frase tan maravillosa. Levanta tus brazos.-

Harry se quejó de nuevo.- Tengo otras túnicas de gala. Unas que pesan mucho menos que estas.-

La Squib se levantó y coloco ambos manos en su cadera. – Pensé que te gustaría honorar a tu bisabuelo, utilizando algo que perteneció a él. Pero si no deseas hacerlo, estoy segura de que podemos conseguir otras túnicas. Por supuesto, eso requeriría más trabajo de mi parte y probablemente terminarías llegando tarde al ministerio…-

Harry bajo la mirada. – Lo siento tía Clytemnestra, voy a dejar de quejarme.-

-Que buen chico eres.- coloco los toques finales en su túnica y dio un paso atrás para admirar su trabajo. – Creo que estás listo. Corre y muéstraselas a tu tío, está en su estudio.-

Harry recorrió el camino hasta el estudio del Tío Marius, el viejo hombre estaba sentado en un sillón confortable con un libro en sus manos y su pipa favorita entre sus dientes. Harry toco a la puerta y el tío Marius levanto la mirada.

-¡Increíble!- exclamo cuando vio a Harry. - ¿Y quién es este guapo chico?-

-La tía Clytemnestra dijo que quería verme. – explico Harry.

-Y ella estaba en lo cierto.- replico el Squib. – Da una vuelta para verte mejor.-

Harry dio una vuelta y el tío Marius asintió aprobatoriamente. – Cada centímetro de ti se ve como el heredero de la casa Black. Estoy seguro que tú y tu padre tendrán una noche maravillosa.-

-¿Tu y la tía Clytemnestra no vienen?- pregunto Harry.

-Creo que es mejor que no vayamos.- dijo el tío Marius delicadamente. – Nuestras familias han sido muy amables en el pasado, dejándonos regresar a la familia y todo eso. Y no nos haría ningún bien el hacer las cosas más complicadas para ellos.-

-Porque son Squibs.- dijo Harry débilmente.-Eso no es justo.-

-¿Quién dijo que la vida era justa? Jugamos con la mano que nos tocó, eso lo único que podemos hacer pequeño.-

-Me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes.-

-Se cuidadoso con lo que deseas.- le dijo su tío severamente. –Piénsalo, si tu tía y yo fuéramos aceptados sin problemas en el mundo mágico, nunca hubiésemos ido con los Dursleys esa noche y tú estarías encerrado en el armario debajo de las escaleras en estos momentos, en vez de estar preparándote para asistir al Baile en el ministerio.-

Harry sonrió. – Tienes un talento en poner las cosas en perspectiva tío Marius.-

-Años de escuela Muggle hacen eso en uno.- le respondió el tío Marius.- Ahora corre y ten una buena noche. No te preocupes por tu tía o por mí, fuimos invitados al palacio de Buckingham mañana.-

Harry se alejó del estudio de su tío y se dirigió hacia el salón, donde la Tía Cassiopeia estaba esperando, vestida en túnicas negras y sobrias, su cabello como siempre recogido en un rígido moño. Harry pensó que ella se veía más como si fuera a un funeral que aun baile, pero conociendo a su tía estaba seguro de que ella se sentiría más alegre y relajada en un funeral, en especial si era en honor a una de las muchas personas que ella detestaba. La vieja bruja reviso minuciosamente el atuendo de Harry mientras se acercaba.

-La Squib sabe cómo hacer sus cosas, le concedo eso.- fue su único comentario.

Esperaron ahí por unos cinco minutos antes de que ella empezara a golpetear con su pie de manera impaciente.

-¿Donde esta ese padre tuyo?- chasqueo como si Harry estuviera cometiendo un error. – Si nos hace llegar tarde juro por Merlín que lo voy a cruciar en cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta el resto de su vida.-

Harry hizo una nota mental de que el amenazar a alguien con la maldición Cruciatus, se volvía extraordinariamente inefectivo después de la enésima vez que uno lo hacía sin llegar a llevarlo a cabo.

-¿No has escuchado sobre llegar a la puntualmente tarde? Tía Cassie.- saludo Sirius mientras entraba magistralmente al salón. Llevaba un conjunto de túnicas de tela de oro con adornos de terciopelo rojo y rubíes.

La tía Cassie resoplo. – Pareces un anuncio andante del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.-

-¿Cómo lo adivinaste?- replico Sirius con los ojos abiertos. – Me tomo siglos el lograr que todo quedara de manera correcta.-

La vieja bruja volteo los ojos. – Creíste que me podrías engañar.- replico. – Pero sé que de hecho esas túnicas fueron un regalo para Pollux del Ministro de Magia Marroquí.-

Su sobrino sonrió deslumbrantemente. – Me atrapaste. ¿Partimos?-

Los magos y la bruja se acercaron a la chimenea y partieron vía polvos Flu al Ministerio.

* * *

><p>Daphne Greengrass estaba al lado de su amiga Pansy Parkinson viendo a los chicos mientras entraban al salón de baile del ministerio.<p>

-Ese es Vincent Crabbe- dijo Pansy, refiriéndose a un chico grueso. – Una familia decente, por supuesto, pero él es un poco estúpido.-

Daphne suspiro. - ¿Podría haber por lo menos un mago en Gran Bretaña que no sea un endogámico?-

Pansy sonrió. – Ese no es un comentario muy amable que digamos.-

-Lo siento, Dos entonces.-

Pansy se rió un poco más.

Justo en ese momento una familia de tres entro al salón, todos rubios, con característica aristocráticas. –Oh, mira Daphne. ¿Acaso no es el un sueño?- dijo en tono soñador.

Daphne le dio una mirada al chico, quien tenía rasgo aristócratas. –No esta tan mal.- admitió.

-Ese es Draco Malfoy. Lo conocí dos años atrás mientras estaba de vacaciones con sus padres en España. Mi padre dice que su padre tiene mucha influencia en el ministerio.- arrastro a Daphne por la manos. –Vamos a saludarlo.-

Daphne siguió a su amiga resignadamente, fueron caminando hasta donde se encontraba Draco que había tomado posición cerca del ponche una vez que sus padres se habían separado para presentar sus respectivos saludos.

-Buenas Noches Draco.- susurro Pansy. – Es tan agradable verte de nuevo.-

Draco la miro por un momento antes de finalmente reconocerla. – Oh, Hola Pansy.-

-Daphne permíteme presentarte a Draco Malfoy.- dijo Pansy. – Draco esta es Daphne Greengrass.-

-Mucho gusto.- saludo Daphne tranquilamente.

-El placer es mío.- replico Draco. Sus ojoso divagando por el salón como si estuvieras buscando a una persona. - ¿Han visto a mi primo Aries Black?-

-Ohh, ¿No es ese el hijo de Sirius Black?- exclamo Pansy. - ¿En verdad viene hoy?-

-Eso espero.- respondió Draco, aun viendo alrededor. –El tío Sirius dijo que ambos venían.-

Daphne temblé un poco ante la manera casual en que Draco hablaba sobre el infame mago.

-¿Cómo es él, Draco?- pregunto Pansy entusiastamente. –Dicen que él fue uno de los seguidores más peligrosos del que no debe ser nombrado.-

Draco se rió. – El tío Sirius es cool. Es increíblemente divertido estar cerca de él, pero ciertamente no deseas estar cerca cuando esta de mal humor.- miro hacia la puerta y sonrió. – De hecho ahí está él, tan discreto como siempre.-

Ambas chicas se dieron la vuelta para ver a una bruja con cara estricta, vestida con una túnica negra, entrando detrás de ella dos magos en túnicas opulentas que sin duda eran padre e hijo. El mayor tenia cabello algo largo y una prolija barba. Daphne estaba segura que cuando era joven debe haber sido sumamente atractivo, pero ahora estaba demasiado delgado y su mirada cargaba cierto embrujamiento peligroso. En lo personal a ella no le atraía en lo más mínimo pasar tiempo con un mago como ese, sin importar que Draco dijera que era "Cool".

-¡Mira esas túnicas!- exclamo Pansy. – Deben haber costado miles de Galeones. ¡Y las túnicas del chico también! Lo que yo daría por tener túnicas así.-

Pero Daphne no estaba pensando en las túnicas del chico, sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro del Joven Black. Aries Black lleva sus insolentes túnicas como si fueran nada, de manera casual, como si fueran tan solo un deber que tenía que cumplir. Sus brillantes ojos azules brillaban con picardía y el chico caminaba con la misma confianza de su padre, de quien sabe que el mundo está a sus pies.

-Él es espectacular.- se encontró diciendo en voz alta. Se sonrojo un poco una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Quién, el tío Sirius?- pregunto incrédulo Draco.

-No tontito.- le respondió Pansy en voz soñadora. – Tu primo.-

Draco resoplo. -¿Aries?-

-¡Oh, Merlín!- grito Pansy. – Viene hacia acá.-

Era verdad, Aries Black se había alejado de su padre y estaba caminando hacia donde estaba Draco.

-Buenas Noches Draco.- saludo con un pronunciado acento formal de clase alta. Daphne se preguntó si había tomado lecciones para sonar así. Se volvió hacia las chicas y sonrió. – Creo que no he tenido el placer de conocer a estas encantadoras jóvenes.-

-Daphne, Pansy, este es mi Primo Aries Black.- dijo Draco. – Aries estas son Daphne Greengrass y Pansy Parkinson.-

Aries agacho la cabeza a modo de saludo. – Me siento honorado de poder conocerlas.-

-Igualmente.- murmuro Daphne, la orquesta pasó a tocar un vals, Draco y Aries intercambiaron una mirada, parecía que se estaban comunicando de manera silenciosa, finalmente Aries asintió con la cabeza y se acercó hacia Daphne extendiendo la mano en señal de invitación.

-¿Me podría conceder este baile Señorita Greengrass?- le pregunto.

Daphne asintió y coloco su mano sobre la de él, fueron hasta la pista de baile y Aries comenzó a bailar. No tenía ni de casualidad la habilidad de su padre, que estaba en esos momentos danzando elegantemente alrededor del salón con una bruja morena que Daphne no reconocía, pero Aries logro hacerlo bastante bien y Daphne se descubrió disfrutando el baile.

-Así que Señorita Greengrass, ¿Supongo que está comenzando en Hogwarts el año que viene?-

-Correcto.- replico. – Estoy esperando con ansias.-

-¿A qué casa cree que va a ir?- le pregunto él.

-Slytherin es la más probable.- respondió Daphne. – Toda mi familia a ha estado en Slytherin.-

-Igual que la mía.- replico Aries. – Excepto por mi papa, él estuvo en Gryffindor.-

Ella levanto una ceja. - ¿De verdad?-

-¿Te parece eso una sorpresa?-

-Un poco.- admito Daphne.

Aries se rió. –Papa tiene un carácter muy atrevido. No le gusta mucho el deslizarse en la sombras aunque si es necesario lo hace.-

-Eso no suena mucho como el Sirius Black del que todos hablan.- la chica se sonrojo. – Discúlpame, no he debido haber dicho eso.-

-¿Por qué no? Es verdad, ¿No es cierto?- dijo Aries con una sonrisa. – Dime, ¿Cómo es este Sirius Black del que todos hablan?-

Daphne se tomó un momento para responder. – Dicen que él fue uno de los grandes seguidores de tu sabes quién. Dicen que engaño a sus amigos por años para después traicionarlos.-

Aries sonrió.- Eso solo te demuestra que tan bien todos los demás "conocen" a mi papá. Un montón de idiotas.-

-Mi padre dice que el profesor Dumbledore…-

-Por favor no menciones a ese tonto amante de Muggles en mi presencia Señorita Greengrass. – respondió Aries fríamente haciendo por primera vez sentir algo incomoda a Daphne.

-Lo siento.- replico la chica y siguieron bailando sin hablar por un tiempo. Daphne tomo una respiración profunda. – Dígame Señor Black. ¿Quién es el real Sirius Black el que nadie conoce?-

Aries sonrió. – Mi papá es el mejor padre del mundo. Nada lo atemoriza y es leal a sus amigos sin importar nada. Tiene un gran sentido del humor y ama llevarnos a Draco y a mí, a diferentes tipos de aventuras. Pero no deseas molestarlo, pero tampoco es estricto. Solo tienes que seguir sus reglas.-

-¿Y tiene muchas reglas?-

Aries negó. – Solo cinco.-

-¿Tan pocas?- Daphne estaba sorprendida. Su familia tenía muchas más reglas. -¿Cuáles son?-

-La primera es la que más seguido utiliza: "Nada de quejadera". Papá no soporta el escuchar a personas que se quejan, en especial cuando sus voces se ponen todas agudas y nasales.-

Daphne se rió. – No hubiese pensado que esa fuera la más importante.-

-Están ordenadas según se le fueron ocurriendo cuando él estaba en la escuela.- le explico Aries. – La segunda es: "Si el sol aún no se ha levantado, tampoco lo hará Sirius". Nunca olvides esa, porque si no las consecuencias podrían ser terribles. Draco se encontró en problemas durante el verano por esa, él es una de esas personas que se levanta temprano.-

-¿Cuál es la siguiente?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa.

-"Nunca le mientas a Sirius". Esa es probablemente la más importante, si tomas prestado algo de él y lo pierdes es mejor que se lo digas. De todas formas lo va a descubrir y si has mentido el infierno te parecerá una maldición agradable.-

Daphne se sonrojo. - ¿No le importa que maldigas?-

Aries la miro sin comprender. -¿Disculpa?-

-Dijiste una palabra inadecuada.- le explico ella.

-Disculpa.- murmuro Aries un poco avergonzado. – A la tía Narcisa tampoco le gusta. Debería haber sido más cuidadoso al frente de una joven.-

-No me importa.- dijo Daphne rápidamente. – Es solo que mis padres son muy estrictos en cosas como esas y me sorprendió que al Señor Black no le importara.-

-¿Papa?- Aries se rio. – No, para nada. De hecho él es una mala influencia en ese sentido.-

Daphne lo acompaño en la risa, por alguna razón encontraba sumamente entretenido el imaginarse a un mago como Sirius Black maldiciendo. - ¿Y cuál es la cuarta regla?- pregunto.

-"Sirius locutus est, causa finita est"-

La chica rodó los ojos. – Sirius ha hablado, el caso está cerrado.-

-Papá dice que esa es la regla que cubre a todas las demás. – dijo Aries. – El odia si sigues discutiendo una vez que él ya ha tomado una decisión.-

Daphne arrugo el entrecejo. – Pensé que habías dicho que estas reglas se le ocurrieron cuando él estaba en la escuela-

-Y así fue.-

-¿Y sus amigos no tuvieron objeciones a esa?-

Aries se rio. –Por supuesto que tuvieron objeciones. El mejor amigo de mi papa, mi padrino James Potter tenía sus propio juego de reglas y una de ellas era exactamente la misma solo que con "James" en vez de "Sirius". Aun ahorita mi papá siempre está discutiendo con el retrato de James sobre quien tiene la última palabra.-

-¿Cuál es la quinta regla?- pregunto Daphne.

-Probieren geht über Studieren.- replico Aries con una sonrisa.

-¿Disculpa?-

Aries se rió nuevamente. – Es alemán, significa "Intentar es mejor que estudiar" Papá dice que esa es su filosofía en la vida.-

Daphne negó con la cabeza. – Bueno ciertamente parece que el Sirius Black que tú conoces no tiene que ver mucho con el Sirius Black del que todo el mundo habla.-

La música llego a su fin y ellos pararon de bailar, Aries la escolto de nuevo hasta la mesa.

-Ha sido un placer el bailar con usted Señorita Greengrass.- dijo con una ligera reverencia. –Espero tener el honor de repetirlo de nuevo en alguna oportunidad.-

Daphne se sentó en la mesa viendo fascinada como el chico se alejó para hablar con la bruja con quien su padre había estado bailando. Finalmente Pansy regreso de donde ella había estado bailando con Draco.

-Dime.- dijo entusiasmadamente. - ¿Cómo es él?-

-Interesante.- Daphne replico con una sonrisa. – Y no se ve como un endogámico.-

-Por supuesto.- se rio Pansy. – Mi madre dice que es igual que con los caballos. Todo depende de la calidad de con quien uno se esté reproduciendo.-


End file.
